The Journey of two souls meant to be
by TheGingerbreadBoy
Summary: Bella quitte sa famille pour partir à l' aventure. Mais sur la route qui la mène dans le Nevada tout ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu alors qu' elle rencontre un ténébreux garçon qui part lui aussi réaliser son rêve. Va-t-elle aller au bout de sa route?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!

Me revoici avec un nouvel OS!^^

J' espère qu' il vous plaira! Il est un peu différent de ce que j' écris d' habitude! Les lemons sont un peu plus hard et j' emplois des mots ou expressions un peu plus crus par moment! Je préfère vous prévenir avant toute lecture! LOL!^^

Alors Régalez-vous... :p

**The journey of two souls meant to be...**

**Résumé:** Bella quitte sa famille pour partir à l' aventure. Elle a déjà un plan dans sa tête mais sur la route qui la mène dans le Nevada tout ne va pas se dérouler comme elle le voulait alors qu' elle rencontre un ténébreux garçon qui part lui aussi réaliser son rêve. Va-t-elle aller au bout de sa route? (All Human. Jella.)

**POV BELLA**

Au volant de ma Chevrolet, je réfléchissais tout en regardant les paysages défilés. Je venais de partir de mon Minnesota natal et je me rendais dans le Nevada. Nous étions au mois de juillet, il faisait très beau et chaud malgré que nous étions dans le nord de l' Amérique. J' étais partie de bon matin et sur un coup de tête laissant derrière moi ma famille, mes amis et mon boulot. J' en avais marre de toujours faire ce qu' on me disait. Ma famille me dictait ma conduite sans me donner la chance de me découvrir moi-même. Mes amis étaient d' un ennui mortel et mon boulot d' été en tant que serveuse dans un bar branché de la ville ne me satisfaisait pas. J' avais donc tout plaqué et je me retrouvais seule sur cette route maintenant déserte. Je n' avais aucun remord pour le moment et quand mes parents auraient trouvé mon explication en rentrant de leur travail respectif, il serait trop tard pour mon père de donner l' alerte générale pour me stopper. Celui-ci était flic et n' hésiterait pas à me faire arrêter par ses propres collègues! Ç' avait été frustrant toute ma vie d' être la fille du Shérif Swan. Je ne pouvais pas bouger le petit doigt sans que mon père en soit informé. Je devais mieux que quiconque respecter les règles. Charlie, mon père, était dur et ne me laissait rien passé. Une petite incartade et j' avais le droit aux pires scènes qui pouvaient exister me punissant pendant des mois s' il fallait pour me faire comprendre que j' avais mal agit. Ma mère n' osait pas prendre ma défense de peur d' empirer les choses. Charlie n' était pas violent mais avait un très fort caractère et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds par quiconque et pas même par ma mère! J' avais donc décidé de prendre ma vie en main. Par n' importe quel moyen!

Je ralentissais légèrement la vitesse de ma voiture, j' avais passé la frontière de l' état, je me trouvais alors dans le Dakota du Sud...

**POV JACOB**

ça faisait deux jours que je roulais ne dormant pas beaucoup. C' était dangereux, je devais l' admettre mais je voulais avancer. Je trouverais bien un môtel le long de la route pour ce soir. Mes maigres économies ne me permettraient pas de dormir tous les soirs dans des chambres d' hôtel même les moins chers. Je devais tenir jusqu'en Californie avec ce que j' avais. J' avais tout plaqué! Voulant faire autre chose de ma vie que de travailler comme vendeur à tout faire pour une petite boutique de location de moto-neige, raquette et autres loisirs et sports d' hiver d' une petite ville du nord du Michigan. Ma famille et moi-même étions de Grand Rapids mais j' avais voulu mon indépendance et donc je m' étais éloigné de la maison et l' opportunité de ce travail m' avait plu et convenu jusqu' à maintenant. Certes, j' étais vraiment l' homme à tout faire dans ce magasin mais j' avais maintenant plusieurs cordes à mon arc. Je mécaniquais les moto-neige quand il y avait besoin, je réparais les raquettes à neige et les skis comme personne. J' arrivais même à pouvoir partir en excursion avec des randonneurs. Ma forme physique était un avantage, j' étais très sportif!Mais voilà, j' en avais marre de végéter, je rêvais de choses peut être irréalisables mais j' avais des rêves! Je voulais devenir quelqu' un; je ne savais pas trop qui, ni comment, ni quoi mais j' avais des aspirations. Je voulais gagné de l' argent; je voulais mettre les miens à l' abri et je ne voulais pas à avoir à me poser de question en me levant le matin de savoir si je pourrais payer mes factures. Je rêvais aussi de rencontrer quelqu' un de bien; une fille intelligente, belle et sensuelle; une fille qui effacerait de ma mémoire mon ex petite amie qui venait de me briser le coeur de la plus horrible des façons. Je l' avais effectivement prise en flagrant délit avec mon meilleur ami dans mon lit! J' étais censé faire une randonnée en moto-neige de cinq jours mais celle-ci avait été écourtée parce que l' un des randonneurs avait eu une crise cardiaque. J' étais donc rentré plutôt ce jour là et je les avais surpris! Evidemment, ils avaient essayé de se défendre mais moi, je ne les avais pas écouter! Mon poing avait atterri sur le nez de Paul le lui brisant et j' avais prié Angela de récupérer ses affaires et de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds chez moi. Je m' étais lamenté pendant deux jours enfermé dans cet appartement à me souler pour oublier; c' est Seth mon petit frère qui était venu me déloger. Je crois que cette histoire avait été le déclic pour mon envie de changement de vie. J' y avais pensé souvent mais à chaque fois je refusais de partir dans ma tête parce qu' il y avait Angela. Aujourd' hui, elle n' était plus là et j' étais sur la route dans ma Cherokee Chief en direction de la Californie. Mais j' avais encore du chemin, je venais juste de passer la frontière du Dakota du Sud...

**POV BELLA**

Même si mon père ne mettrait pas longtemps pour me retrouver, il connaissait beaucoup de monde et du fait de son métier il pourrait se mettre en relation avec les différents commissariats de police des différentes villes que je traverserais mais il n' aurait pas la possibilité de m' arrêter déjà parce que j' étais majeur et parce que j' avais bien l' intention de respecter les règles de conduite. Pas d' infraction était égal à pas d' arrestation et pas de papa qui doive venir vous chercher pour vous ramener à la maison. Dans tous les cas, j' avais pris ma décision, je me rendais à Las Vegas et rien ne me ferais changer d' avis. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais une fois là-bas, mais j' avais déjà une chose de prévu. Je pensais que je trouverais bien du travail en tant que serveuse pour commencer et après on verrait sur place. Je conduisais à présent tranquillement. Je m' arrêterais probablement ce soir dans un môtel en bordure de route. Il faisait chaud encore alors je profitais pour rouler encore un bon moment. La route était déserte et s' étendait à perte de vue. Pas une âme ne semblait vivre par ici. Je regardais ma jauge à essence parce qu' il fallait que je prenne garde à ne pas tomber en panne et surtout que je m' arrête à la première station service que je croiserais. Je montais le son de mon poste quelques bonnes chansons sortaient de mon engin qui datait du siècle dernier. Ce qui était marrant c' était que j' avais toujours eu la trouille de partir seule à quelque part et là, je voyageais sur des routes où il n' y avait pas une ville à l' horizon pendant des kilomètres et bien sûr pas une seule âme qui vive. En tout cas, j' espérais que mon antiquité de Chevrolet m' amènerait à bon port. J' avais hâte d' arriver dans le Nevada même si j' avais peur. Ma vie allait prendre un tournant et même si j' y avais bien pensé, je n' étais pas sûre de la solution mais pour le moment c' était ce qui me motivait et c' était ce à quoi je pouvais me raccrocher.

Les paysages du Dakota du Sud étaient variés, les montagnes étaient présentes au loin alors que des plaines vertes s' étendaient à perte de vue. De gros nuages commençaient à se former au dessus des hauteurs, des nuages gris. Allait-il y avoir de l' orage? Possible. Il paraitrait qu' il y en avait beaucoup par ici. Bon, c' est vrai qu' il faisait chaud et lourd, la moiteur de mon corps me l' indiquait alors peut être qu' un orage rafraîchirait un peu l' air ambiant. Finalement, ce serait peut être un bien. Sauf que j' étais en voiture et que j' avais une sainte horreur des orages! Le ciel grondait déjà alors que les nuages presque noirs maintenant étaient encore loin. Je regardais le long de la route, il n' y avait pas un endroit pour s' abriter, c' était désespérant. Rien! Pas une cabane, pas une station service, pas de restaurant routier. Absolument rien! J' espérais avoir atteint un endroit plus vivant avant que la colère des Dieux n' éclate...

**POV JACOB**

Je roulais inlassablement sauf que je sentais la fatigue me gagner. La route était d' un morne ce qui n' arrangeait rien. Des heures de conduite m' attendaient encore, je le savais mais j' avais hâte d' être à destination pourtant je devrais avoir peur de la réalité parce qu' après tout, une fois arrivé là-bas qu' est-ce que j' allais bien pouvoir faire? J' étais complètement dingue et je m' en rendais compte! Je n' avais rien au bout du chemin. Pas de boulot, pas d' endroit où dormir, pas de repères! Mais c' était ce qui faisait que c' était excitant! Et de toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, j' avais débarrassé mes affaires de mon appartement qui avait déjà trouvé repreneur et il était hors de question que je squatte chez quelqu' un et surtout pas chez mon frère! J' avais ma fierté! Et de toutes manières, je n' avais jamais été ce genre de type qui revient en arrière dès la première grosse difficulté. Justement, j' étais tout le contraire, j' étais un battant presque plus déterminé qu' un chat patientant pour becqueter sa proie!

Il fallait que je m' arrête cinq minutes ou alors j' allais avoir un accident c' était sûr. Je me garais donc sur le bord de la route et descendis de ma voiture. Je m' étirais longuement, la fatigue et le fait d' être dans la même position depuis des heures m' avait légèrement engourdi. J' inspirais à pleins poumons l' air saturé par la chaleur et le goudron entrain de fondre. La poussière volait de ci de là, le vent s' était levé légèrement au début puis un peu plus fort à présent. De gros nuages arrivaient doucement de l' horizon et s' apprêtaient à lâcher leur trop plein d' humidité! Mince! C' était bien ma vaine! Je bus rapidement un café que j' avais préparé dans une thermos et je me dépêchais de reprendre le volant voulant à tout prix devancer l' orage qui arriverait plus vite que prévu le ciel faisait déjà parler de lui...

**POV BELLA**

Les éclairs zigzaguaient le ciel à présent! L' orage était terriblement menaçant. Ma vieille Chevrolet tanguait légèrement sous les rafales de vent. J' avais levé le pied de l' accélérateur et allumé les phares de la voiture. La noirceur du ciel apparaissait de plus en plus. Les premières grosses gouttes retentirent fortement sur le pare-brise et formaient un bruit sourd en venant marteler le capot. La radio se coupa par à coups et grésilla toute seule alors j' éteignis le poste ce qui me dérangeait parce que je voulais suivre les nouvelles afin de savoir si cet orage ne deviendrait pas une tornade. C' était pas le moment. Je pris mon téléphone portable dans mon sac à côté de moi et regardais si toutefois j' avais du réseau au moins je n' aurais pas été seule au monde et j' aurais pu joindre quelqu' un s' il y avait un problème. Mais hélas, le téléphone était en mode urgence, il ne captait rien. Pas de réseau! Là, j' avouais que je n' étais pas très rassurée. Bientôt, mes essuie-glaces étaient presque insuffisants pour dégager l' eau qui s' abattait sur nous. Les cieux grondaient tout ce qu' ils pouvaient. A présent, il faisait presque nuit et l' orage était déchainé, il était juste au-dessus de ma tête et il était effrayant. Je n' en menais franchement pas large! Les éclairs zébraient de plus belles le ciel. Mon pied tremblait sur l' accélérateur et remontait petit à petit ce qui faisait que je ne roulais vraiment plus très vite! Je ne voyais plus rien et je ne pouvais plus voir si il y avait un endroit pour m' abriter. Je me posais la question de savoir si je ne devais pas m' arrêter sur le bord de la route en attendant que l' orage passe mais j' avais peur qu' il dure des heures, il n' avait pas l' air de vouloir cesser et de vouloir partir plus loin. Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure solution la foudre s' abattit non loin de moi! J' en eus un énorme frisson même si je savais que dans ma voiture j' étais plus ou moins protégé lorsque celle-ci hoqueta. Ah non pas ça! Pas maintenant! Ma Chevrolet brouta énergiquement. Je regardais le compteur kilométrique qui ne cessait de descendre puis la jauge à essence, j' avais plus de la moitié du plein, le voyant d' huile clignotait. Oh non! C' était mauvais signe. De la fumée s' échappa du capot malgré la pluie incessante qui brouillait la vue à juste quelques centimètres. Je perdais de la vitesse très rapidement si bien que je dus prendre la décision de me garer sur le bas côté de la route afin de ne pas être en danger. Les quelques derniers mètres parcourut par ma voiture furent sous le son de son agonie! Puis elle cala. Et moi je me tapais la tête contre mon volant! Après quelques minutes à retrouver mes esprits, j' essayais de redémarrer mon tacot, sans succès. Je m' agaçais de plus en plus et l' orage lui continuait à gronder. Plus qu' une solution, je devais sortir et regarder si je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose pour faire repartir ma caisse! Mais j' en doutais. Seulement, j' étais coincée au bord d' une route désertique avec apparemment pas une âme qui vive mais aussi pas une voiture qui passait non plus! Je regardais à nouveau mon téléphone, toujours aucune barre m' indiquant que je captais un réseau! Je soufflais un grand coup et sortis de la voiture. Aussitôt le vent s' engouffra dans celle-ci et j' eus du mal à tenir la porte pour en descendre. Puis, mes cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens puis se collèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur mon visage et le reste de mon corps complètement trempés par la pluie qui redoublait d' intensité! En quelques minutes j' étais déjà trempée! Je me précipitais alors à l' avant de ma Chevrolet et déclipsais l' attache du capot. Je dus maintenir celui-ci fortement à deux mains pour ne pas qu' il soit arraché par le vent. Je réussis tant bien que mal à l' accrocher et je regardais vite fait l' état du moteur. Malheureusement, je n' y connaissais strictement rien aux pannes mécaniques, ni au moteur d' ailleurs! Ça fumait encore à certains endroits. Je tentais de regarder l' état de quelques tuyaux mais ça ne servait à rien et de toute façon je n' avais pas d' outils pour réparer la moindre panne. J' entendis alors un léger vrombissement autre que celui que le ciel nous lançait en écho. Mais malheureusement encore une fois, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour me jeter sur le bord de la route et de faire signe au conducteur et puis de toute façon, on ne voyait pas à un mètre! Je retournais la tête dans mon moteur et soufflais dépitée en refermant le capot, j' avais bien compris que je n' aurais pas le choix que d' attendre la fin de l' orage et qu' une âme charitable me trouve et m' aide quelque peu. Le véhicule que j' avais entendu était passé sans même s' arrêter. Je remontais dans la voiture transit par le froid et par mes vêtements mouillés.

**POV JACOB**

Conduire sous la pluie vous réveillait, j' étais plus qu' alerte. On ne voyait rien, j' avais bien diminué ma vitesse mais je ne voulais pas m' arrêter alors je faisais attention le plus possible. C' est orage était terrible, ça craquait de partout. Franchement, ce n' était vraiment pas un temps à mettre un loup dehors! [;)] Je venais-je crois bien-de dépasser un véhicule sur le bord de la route, je ralentis et tentais de visionner dans mon rétroviseur. Je vis vaguement une forme plutôt féminine pencher la tête la première sous le capot de la voiture. A priori, elle devait avoir un problème. J' étais passé vraiment assez vite quand même malgré que j' avais levé le pied et je ne voulus pas freiner comme un crétin au risque de glisser! Mes pneus n' étaient pas forcément en bon état, et je voulais en un quart de seconde prendre la décision de m' arrêter ou non. Si je lui venais en aide, j' allais forcément ralentir mon métronome intérieur qui avait déjà calculé approximativement mon jour d' arrivée en Californie. Mais si je ne l' aidais pas, je culpabiliserais de l' avoir laissé au bord d' une route déserte et de ne pas savoir ce qu' il serait advenu d' elle et ça me mettrait mal à l' aise. C' était une fille et j' étais quelqu' un d' assez galant. Et apparemment, elle avait l' air d' être seule. Je soupirais un grand coup, ma bonté d' âme aurait un jour ma peau! Je fis demi-tour avec mon véhicule et rebroussai chemin à vitesse lente pour ne pas la manquer, on y voyait toujours rien! J' arrivais à sa hauteur et fis à nouveau un demi-tour pour venir me garer devant elle. Je coupais mon moteur et je descendis de la voiture afin d' aller à sa rencontre. Apparemment, elle était remontée dans sa camionnette. Je toquais au carreau et je la fis sursauter. En un rien de temps, j' étais trempé. Elle ouvrit légèrement sa fenêtre mais s' empressa de fermer la sécurité de sa portière.

«-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur mais je suis passé en voiture et je vous ai vu regarder votre moteur. Etes-vous en panne? Demandai-je alors qu' elle avait l' air légèrement apeuré.

-Oui, ma voiture a calé toute seule et de la fumée est sortie du capot et mon voyant d' huile s' est mis à clignoter.

-C' est pas bon signe! Lui dis-je en faisant une grimace. Mais je peux regarder si vous voulez comme cela on pourra aviser après.

-Vous vous y connaissez en mécanique? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui un peu, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle attendit un instant avant de réaliser probablement que j' étais sa seule chance de repartir d' ici, de cette route déserte.

-Allez-y, me dit-elle en tirant sur la manette qui ouvrait le capot de sa Chevrolet.

Je jetais un oeil au moteur alors que le vent et la pluie ne cessait toujours pas et j' avais même l' impression que ça s' amplifiait. Je tirais la jauge d' huile et vis une drôle de couleur qui n' annonçait pas une bonne nouvelle. Je regardais un peu partout, tirait sur les courroies et autres mais à mon avis vu l' odeur et la couleur de l' huile, je pensais plutôt que la dite Chevrolet était au bout de sa vie et qu' elle n' avait pas trouvé mieux que de l' exprimer par un joint de culasse probablement. Le moteur avait l' air de ne pas l' avoir bien vécu en tout cas! Il n' y avait malheureusement plus grand chose à faire. Soit il fallait la faire dépanner et le moteur à changer, soit... ben soit cette fille abandonnait son vieux tacot ici, ce qui impliquait que je devais la prendre à mon bord et la déposer à un arrêt de bus dans la première ville que nous croiserions! Tout cela ne m' arrangeait guère, en plus prendre une fille dans ma voiture c' était pour moi l' Enfer assuré dans l' habitacle! Ma tranquillité aux oubliettes, elle ne ferait que probablement papoter ou me dire que je roule trop vite! En plus, je voulais m' arrêter le moins souvent possible mais avec une nana, on était sûre de faire des pauses pipi et douche toutes les trois secondes! Voilà que la situation m' irritait mais je n' avais pas vraiment le choix maintenant que je lui étais venu-en partie-en aide, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là alors que sa voiture avait rendu l' âme. Je soupirais d' exaspération et marmonnais.

-Bien joué, Black! Il y a que toi pour te retrouver dans ce genre de situation!

Je claquais le capot et me dirigeais à nouveau à la fenêtre de la fille.

-Je vous informe que votre voiture a rendu l' âme! Lui signifiai-je. Je pense que vous avez fait un joint de culasse si ce n' est pas carrément une culasse tout court, il y a de la limaille dans votre huile moteur et une couleur qui n' est pas en rapport avec celle d' origine. Votre moteur en a souffert et à mon avis ce n' est pas réparable, à moins que vous vouliez changer votre moteur tout court.

Elle me dévisagea d' un air complètement affolé et ne comprenant pas un traitre mot de ce que je lui disais. J' avais oublié que les filles et la mécanique ça faisait deux!

-Oui mais je ne peux pas rester ici, ni laisser ma voiture là, au bord de la route et comment je vais faire? Je dois me rendre dans le Nevada, dit-elle paniquée.

-Du calme, du calme! Si vous voulez je peux vous amener jusqu' à la prochaine station service et là vous demanderez s' il y a un garage dans le coin pour vous dépanner.

Je la vis blanchir encore plus et bientôt une légère colère pointa le bout de son nez sur son visage.

-Non, non, c' est impossible! Ma voiture va redémarrer, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, pas maintenant.

Effectuant le geste à la parole, elle essaya de redémarrer sa voiture mais rien ne se produisit. Elle s' acharna dessus alors que je vis des larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle s' énerva alors et descendit de sa Chevrolet me poussant au passage avec sa portière. J' étais trempé jusqu' aux os mais quand je la vis devant moi, le fait d' être mouillé passa au second plan. Je déglutis à la vision de cette enchanteresse. Je ne l' entendais même plus, elle pleurait et gesticulait en même temps et moi je n' avais qu' une seule envie c' était de la prendre dans mes bras et de l' embrasser. Je la détaillais tranquillement alors qu' elle paniquait. Son visage d' ange qui recélait des yeux magnifiques couleur chocolat, de jolies pommettes colorées pêche, une bouche qui tendait à la tentation bien rosée. Je continuais mon analyse et me mordit la lèvre inférieure au sang lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur son corps, d' abord sur sa poitrine que son débardeur blanc et mouillé ne laissait plus aucun doute sur la forme, ni même sur la taille, chose qu' elle n' avait pas dû se rendre compte. Puis sur ses belles courbes de hanches fines qui supportaient un petit short en jean délavé et usé qui laissait finalement place à de jolies jambes légèrement hâlées. Elle était divine. Elle était guère plus âgée que moi si ce n' est moins. De taille minuscule enfin avec moi c' était difficile de ne pas trouver une fille petite, j' avoisinais le mètre quatre vingt dix! J' étais toujours sur la planète Mars quand elle se prit le visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter en même temps qu' elle parlait de police ce qui me fit sursauter et reprendre mes esprits.

-... Et puis il est hors de question que mon père sache où je suis parce qu' il enverrait de suite la police pour me ramener à la maison et je ne veux pas... dit-elle entre deux crises de larmes.

-De quoi? Balbutiai-je.

-Non rien, n' écoutez pas ce que je dis, je raconte n' importe quoi, je panique c' est tout! Me répondit-elle.

-Ecoutez, je peux vous aider mais il faut me dire ce que vous voulez faire. Cette route est déserte et presque personne n' y passe. La preuve depuis que je me suis arrêté pas une seule autre voiture n' est passée. Alors, je ne voudrais pas vous laisser ici, c' est trop dangereux. Donc prenez une décision rapidement parce que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il faut nous mettre à l' abri, on est déjà trempés jusqu' aux os, il faudrait qu' on se sèche et qu' on change de vêtements.

-Mais qu' est-ce que je vais faire après? Me demanda-t-elle.

-On avisera mais pour l' heure, il faut se dépêcher de partir d' ici. Votre camionnette est morte, vous n' avez pas vraiment le choix maintenant que de me suivre.

-Je ne vous connais pas! Me signala-t-elle sèchement.

-Moi non plus! Lui rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Elle me jaugea d' un air peu convaincu puis je la vis se reprendre.

-Ok. Je n' ai effectivement pas le choix que de monter avec vous en voiture.

-Très bien. Alors dépêchons-nous de ramasser vos affaires avant qu' un ouragan se lève.

La pluie redoublait d' intensité au moment où je finis ma phrase. La fille se dirigea donc à l' intérieur de sa voiture pour y prendre son sac et quelques affaires. J' attendais lui tenant la porte. Mes yeux traînèrent sur son arrière-train tendu parce qu' elle attrapait ses biens. Je soupirais intérieurement, bon sang, il ne fallait pas que je pense sinon j' étais perdu!

-N' oubliez pas les papiers de la voiture et tous ce qui vous concerne. Ne laissez rien, lui dis-je.

Enfin, elle se redressa. Elle avait enfouit tous ses papiers dans son sac fourre-tout.

-Vous n' avez pas de bagages? Lui demandai-je.

-Si sous la bâche dans le pick-up. Et prenez les deux jerricans d' essence en même temps. Ça peut toujours servir, me dit-elle.

-Ok.

Je m' exécutais faisant le plus vite possible même si ça ne changerait rien dans le fait que j' étais mouillé et que mes fringues à présent dégoulinaient d' eau. J' attrapais les trois sacs de la jeune fille et les mis dans le coffre de ma Cherokee. Ensuite, je transportais les deux jerricans à l' arrière aussi. Je retournais hâtivement à la camionnette et y arrachais les deux plaques d' immatriculation de la voiture. Comme ça pour le moment, personne ne saurait à qui appartient la voiture avant un petit moment. Je rejoignis la fille dans la voiture, elle tremblait de froid à présent. Nous étions trempés comme des soupes, je mis le chauffage en route. Je n' étais pas très à l' aise pour conduire avec mes habits mouillés. Je jetais des regards en coin à la fille assise à côté de moi. Elle grelotait, il fallait qu' on trouve un môtel où elle allait chopper une pneumonie.

-Vous n' avez pas un pull à mettre?

-Je pense que mes affaires son trempées et en plus ça ne servirait pas à grand chose de mettre du sec sur du mouillé.

-Il y a un sweat derrière. Vous pouvez le mettre.

-Et vous?

-ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je... vous remercie mais je dois me déshabiller si je veux pouvoir me réchauffer et il est hors de question que je me dévêtisse devant vous.

-Je ne regarderais pas, c' est promis! Je regarde la route, ça vous va? Lui dis-je doucement pour la rassurer.

J' avais bien senti sa gêne. Elle me scruta un instant cherchant mon côté pervers probablement puis elle souffla parce qu' elle était vraiment gelée et qu' elle rêvait de pouvoir se pelotonner dans un bon pull au chaud, du moins c' était ce que j' avais lu dans son regard. Elle attrapa donc le pull à l' arrière sans encore me tendre ses petites fesses que mes yeux accrochèrent encore une fois. Je me secouais la tête un coup afin de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, celui-ci divaguait depuis que j' avais croisé le chemin de cette superbe fille...

**POV BELLA**

Heureusement qu' il était passé par là, bien que ça ne me plaisait guère de me retrouver dans la voiture d' un inconnu, je devais admettre qu' il venait de me sauver. J' étais prête à galérer, je le savais et je me doutais que ma voiture avait rendu l' âme aussi. Ma crise de larmes tout à l' heure m' avait remis les idées en place. A présent, il fallait que je trouve une solution, je ne pouvais pas embêter pendant des jours ce mec. Il avait déjà été sympa de s' arrêter et de me proposer de m' emmener jusqu' à la première station service qu' on trouverait. Je grelotais, j' étais mouillée, mes vêtements trempés et bien sûr pas de quoi me changer illico. Il avait monté le chauffage lui aussi était détrempé. Il me proposa son sweat sec, je fus septique avant tout, il fallait que je me déshabille devant lui et je n' étais pas prête à le faire mais j' avais froid et si je ne me réchauffais pas rapidement c' est à l' hosto que je finirais. Je le regardais durement et je ne vis pas trace de perversion dans son regard. Bon, ça ne voulait rien dire mais de toute façon, je n' avais pas vraiment le choix. Je me mis dos à lui alors et enlevais mon débardeur qui tomba lourdement à mes pieds et enfilais le sweat qui sentait bon le mélange de lessive et d' odeur voir de parfum masculin. Je me calais au fond de mon siège en soupirant un peu plus à l' aise bien que mon short était toujours trempé, lui. Je tirais alors sur le pull celui-ci était tellement grand que j' aurais pu m' en faire une robe alors je décidais d' enlever le reste de mes vêtements mouillés et me mis en boule dans le sweat.

-Merci, lui dis-je avec un timide sourire.

-De rien, me répondit-il. Au fait, je m' appelle Jacob.

Il me tendit la main. Après un quart de seconde d' hésitation, je lui répondis.

-Je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu' on m' appelle Bella.

-Enchanté alors Bella Swan, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je le détaillais un peu bien qu' il est l' air d' être plutôt joli garçon, il avait l' air d' un chien battu, il faisait même presque pitié tellement il était dans un état lamentable avec toute cette pluie qui nous avait rincé de la tête aux pieds et je ne devais guère être mieux de toute façon... et tout ça par ma faute. Je n' étais pas aveugle quand même au point de ne pas voir qu' il avait l' air bien battit, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et dessinait ses abdos qui je devais bien l' avouer n' avaient pas l' air dégueulasse! Il m' interrompit dans mes pensées un peu déplacées quand il me montra une borne lumineuse qui signalait un môtel à quelques kilomètres. Enfin. Je me voyais déjà sous une bonne douche bien chaude.

Les quelques kilomètres jusqu' à ce môtel me parure durer des heures, j' étais éreintée par la route mais aussi par le temps et par mon stress dû à la panne de ma voiture. J' avais vraiment cru que j' allais devoir y passer des jours sur ce bord de route. Je remerciais le ciel d' avoir mit Jacob sur ma route.

**POV JACOB**

Alors qu' elle se changeait pour enfiler mon sweat et d' être au sec, je me surpris à me rincer l' oeil dans mon rétroviseur droit. J' avais été étonné de faire ce genre de chose, ça n' était pas mon cas habituellement mais j' avouais franchement que cette fille était ravissante et qu' elle pourrait m' attirer. Non! Rectification, elle m' attirait! Sans remord, je l' épiais à travers la glace du rétro. Et quelle vision! Wahou! J' en déglutis! Il fallait que je me calme où elle s' apercevrait qu' elle me faisait de l' effet. Et elle me prendrait pour un pervers et s' enfuirait à toutes jambes alors que je n' étais pas du tout ce genre de type! J' étais même plutôt patient, galant et doux avec les filles voire même peut être un peu naïf aussi, vue la tournure qu' avait pris ma relation avec Angela, mon ex. Elle se remit convenablement au fond du siège mais là contre toute attente, elle enleva le restant de ses vêtements trempés. Concentre-toi sur la route Jacob! Concentre-toi! Bon sang! Je la savais complètement nue sous mon pull et franchement des idées pas très catholiques apparaissaient devant mes rétines! Qu' allais-je faire? En y réfléchissant... rien, je ne ferais rien! A part si je sentais qu' elle était réceptive mais comment je le saurais au final! Bref! Je me sortis de mes songes insensés pour découvrir qu' il nous restait quelques kilomètres avant de pouvoir enfin se doucher, se changer et dormir un peu. Je lui en fis part. Elle avait l' air ravie aussi.

Une fois arrivés à l' hôtel, je me garais sur le parking devant la réception. Les enseignes clignotaient une fois quand elles en avaient le temps. La pluie n' avait toujours pas cessé de tomber et les bourrasques de vent étaient toujours autant importantes.

-Ecoute, puisqu' on est censé faire un bout de chemin ensemble, ne peut-on pas se tutoyer? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, je préfèrerais aussi, me répondit-elle.

-Comment fait-on? La questionnai-je.

-Comment fait-on quoi?

-Et bien pour la chambre? On peut faire chambre commune, ça nous reviendrait moins cher à tous les deux! A part si tu veux vraiment qu' on en prenne chacun une. Je comprendrais si tu le voulais comme ça, on ne se connait pas après tout. Mais je suppose que tu es comme moi, tu ne roules pas sur l' or, n' est-ce pas?

Elle sembla réfléchir mais en même temps je sentis de la gêne émaner d' elle.

-Tu as raison et je pense que tu as une bonne idée. Il nous suffira de demander des lits séparés. Ils doivent bien avoir ça dans ce boui-boui!

-Tu restes là où je vais retenir la chambre seul?

-Non, attend, je remet mes vêtements et je viens avec toi.

-Ok, je me tourne alors, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête et je m' exécutai.

Nous courûmes jusqu' à la réception, nous entrions en trombe assaillis déjà par toute cette eau. Un drôle de type nous accueillit. Bella me regarda et je compris que la nécessité d' avoir une chambre commune se faisait ressentir dans les deux camps. Le bonhomme avait lancé un regard vicieux à Bella, la dévorant carrément des yeux. Et il était limite correcte en balayant ses jambes longuement avec un sourire carnassier en coin ce qui la mit vraiment mal à l' aise et j' avouais moi aussi.

-Bonsoir, dîmes-nous en choeur.

Je toussais un coup pour lui faire relever la tête et le regard qu' il lorgnait sur la pauvre Bella qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle s' était presque réfugiée derrière moi m' agrippant le haut du bras.

Le gars finalement releva son visage pervers vers nous.

-Ouais, c' est pour une chambre s' en doute, dit-il avec des sous-entendus dans l' intonation de sa demande.

-Oui, dis-je légèrement irrité, si vous aviez une chambre avec deux lits simples, cela nous conviendrait.

L' homme nous retourna un sourire fournis d' un air de dire «mais oui bien sûr parce que tu ne vas pas la tirer cette nuit!» Bella s' énerva pour le coup. Elle sortit de derrière moi.

-Vous me prenez pour qui espèce de gros dégueulasse! Ragea-t-elle.

Le type sourit encore plus cyniquement que précédemment mais ne répondit pas à Bella.

-Joli lot, me dit-il sur le même air.

Il la provoquait là il n' y avait plus de doute.

-C' est bon mec! On n' a pas besoin de ton avis, juste d' une chambre, lui répondis-je sèchement.

-Et tes sous-entendus, tu te les mets au cul, renchérit-elle.

-Hum, ça commence toujours comme ça... Dit-il en riant à nos dépens. Je n' ai plus de chambre double, j' en ai qu' une avec un lit deux places, nous précisa-t-il avec un rire bien narquois.

Je me retournais vers Bella afin d' avoir son avis. Je me demandais si le mec ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle acquiesça voyant de toute façon que nous n' avions pas le choix et surtout pour qu' on puisse se débarrasser du malotru.

-Ok, répondis-je. Ça fera combien?

-Vingt dollars.

Il prit les billets et nous donna la clé que je ramassais hâtivement.

-Bonne nuit et bonne bourre... nous dit le type.

-C' est ça, lui répondis-je.

-Connard, répondit Bella.

Le réceptionniste éclata de rire. Nous repartions en courant vers la voiture.

**POV BELLA**

Mais quel gros vicelard! Franchement, il me prenait pour une prostitué ou quoi? N' empêche, il ne m' avait pas fait bonne impression plutôt l' effet contraire et j' étais presque contente finalement de partager une chambre avec mon sauveur inconnu et même si ça impliquait qu' il faille dormir dans le même lit. J' étais plus rassurée. Ce mec, je le sentais capable de venir me visiter en pleine nuit. J' en eus des frissons.

-ça va aller, me demanda Jacob.

-Oui mais quel drôle de sale type! Lui précisai-je.

-Oui. Mais oublies ça! Il ne viendra pas t' importuner cette nuit.

Jacob redémarra la voiture pour la garer juste sur l' emplacement devant la porte de la chambre qui nous était désignée. Nous descendîmes et Jacob me fit signe d' ouvrir la porte, il prenait nos affaires.

Une fois à l' intérieur, un léger malaise monta entre nous. Nous ne savions pas trop comment nous conduire, nous étions deux étrangers dans une même chambre et à partager le même lit et les mêmes commodités. Enfin, il fallait peut être juste se dire que c' était comme en colonie de vacances. C' était pas la mort après tout nous étions adultes!

-Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, vas-y toi. Honneur au dame, me dit-il en souriant.

-Ok, merci.

J' ouvris mon sac et m' aperçus que mes vêtements étaient trempés. Je n' avais plus rien à me mettre. Je sortis tout et décidais de faire sécher mon linge et de l' étendre là où je le pouvais. Je soupirais d' énervement.

-Tes affaires sont mouillées?

-Oui et j' ai plus rien à me mettre sur le dos! Soupirai-je lasse.

-Je peux te prêter un tee-shirt et peut être un caleçon, voire un short? Me proposa-t-il.

-Merci c' est gentil mais je vais te salir tous tes vêtements.

-Ecoute c' est pas grave, je m' arrêterais dans une laverie automatique.

Tout en me répondant, il m' avait sorti un tee-shirt qui serait dix fois trop grand pour moi et un short avec une ficelle pour le resserrer à la taille mais au moins je serais habillée.

-Merci beaucoup Jacob, c' est très sympa de ta part. Mes affaires seront certainement sèches demain.

J' allais donc prendre ma douche. Sous le pommeau, l' eau chaude coulait sur ma peau et détendait mes muscles endoloris par le stress. Je vidais par la même mon esprit trop occupé à réfléchir depuis que j' étais partie de chez moi. En si peu de temps, il m' était déjà arrivé pas mal de choses. Une bonne nuit et je pourrais voir venir. Une fois terminée, je me séchais et enfilais les vêtements prêtés par Jacob. Comme je l' avais dit on en mettait quinze comme moi dedans. Je n' avais pas trop fait attention à lui mais il était de bonne stature et fallait avouer que je n' étais pas très grande non plus ni très épaisse. Je le rejoignis dans la chambre.

-Pendant que tu te douchais, j' ai été chercher de quoi grignoter. J' espère que tu n' es pas affamée parce qu' il n' y avait plus grand chose dans le distributeur. Avec cette mini tempête, les gens ont du le dévaliser.

-En fait, je suis fatiguée avec toutes ces émotions et du coup, je n' ai pas très faim mais je vais quand même partager ce maigre repas avec toi, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Ok, je vais me doucher aussi et après on dînera alors.

-Je t' attend. Pas de problème.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et moi pendant ce temps, je pris mon portable et essayais de voir si j' avais du réseau et évidemment toujours rien. Les relais devaient être hors service avec la tempête qui soufflait franchement fort à présent. Je soupirais, cette situation était plus qu' inconfortable, je n' avais plus de voiture, j' étais dans une chambre avec un inconnu, un orage carabiné hurlait dehors et je n' avais même plus de portable et donc pas la possibilité de faire appel à du secours si j' en avais besoin. Mes parents, à présent, avaient du découvrir ma lettre et mon absence. Je me demandais comment ils avaient réagit? Mon père avait-il déjà appelé ses compatriotes des autres états? J' espérais qu' ils ne me retrouveraient pas de sitôt, je ne voulais pas rentrer!

Machinalement, j' allumais la télévision qui évidemment grésilla et l' image sauta. Je l' éteignis cela ne servait à rien d' aller contre la nature. Je tournais un peu en rond dans la chambre en attendant Jacob et finalement, je me mis assise sur le lit les jambes en tailleur. J' entendis la porte et levais la tête vers celle-ci et je restais bouche-bée. Jacob avança dans la pièce avec juste une serviette nouée autour de la taille, ses cheveux mouillés laissaient dégouliner des dizaines de petites gouttes d' eau sur son torse absolument magnifique. Je devais le regarder avec insistance parce que je le vis rougir juste légèrement et bafouiller quelque chose que je ne compris pas parce que je n' étais plus là. J' étais sur une autre planète, il m' avait envoyé sur orbite rien que par la vision de son corps. Il avait la carrure d' un athlète, il devait faire pas mal de sport pour être comme ça. Je l' imaginais déjà quaterback ou autre joueur de je ne sais quel sport où les muscles étaient la priorité pour la gagne. Il avait vraiment une allure de mannequin et en même temps un «je ne sais quoi» de sagesse mêlé à un côté fonceur et gagneur. Je me repris lorsqu' il repartit dans la salle d' eau. Bon sang! Que m' arrivait-il? Il réapparut quelques instant après, habillé d' un tee-shirt et d' un bas de survêtement. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et il me regardait à nouveau gêné. Est-ce que je le dévorais des yeux ou quoi?

-Tu n' as jamais vu un mec à poil? Me dit-il un peu moqueur.

-Euh... Bien sûr que si... Excuses-moi mais pour être franche tu n' es vraiment pas désagréable à regarder!

-Autrement dit, tu t' es rincé l' oeil?

-Autrement dit, oui! Mais cela n' a pas l' air de beaucoup te déranger? Lui retournant sa moquerie.

-Et bien, on va dire que c' est vrai mon corps plait aux filles, j' en suis tout à fait conscient! Et si, je peux être gêné si le regard est intense et très subjectif comme celui que tu m' as lancé!

-Mais non, j' ai pas fait ça, m' écriai-je un peu honteuse qu' il me fasse la remarque.

-Hum, si! Quand à ta prochaine question, je peux déjà y répondre! Non, je ne suis pas un Don Juan pour autant, je ne profite pas de cet aspect physique pour courir après toutes les filles qui me passent devant. En fait, ça faisait plusieurs années que j' étais avec la même fille.

-Etais?

-Oui mais je ne veux pas en parler c' est une longue histoire! Eluda-t-il.

-Ok, pas de soucis.

Il ramassa les quelques paquets de gâteaux apéro et autres qu' il avait ramener et les installa sur le petit bureau puis le tira pour que l' on puisse s' en servir comme table pour manger. Il posa deux canette de coca light et m' offrit de m' assoir en face de lui. Nous mangeâmes un temps dans le silence où je l' observais à loisir. Il avait l' air d' être perdu dans ses pensées. Je regardais fascinée par ses gestes très fluide où pas un soupçon de nervosité ne transparaissait contrairement à moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ses mains allaient et venaient tout en douceur de sa bouche aux chips et gâteaux éparpillés sur la table, à présent. Ses longues mains prolongées par ses doigts agiles resserraient la canette avant de la porter à sa bouche ultra sensuelle. Puis, je remontais le lng de son visage afin de l' observer de plus près. Ses beaux yeux marrons étaient perçants. Il fronçait les sourcils et c' était très sexy, ça lui donnait un petit côté bad boy très chaud. En fait, il était très beau et je m' en rendais compte seulement maintenant.

-Je sens ton regard sur moi, me dit-il.

-ça te dérange? Lui demandai-je.

-ça dépend de ce que tu cherches?

-J' essaie d' apprendre à te connaître à travers tes expressions de visage et à travers tes traits aussi, lui avouai-je.

-Et me poser des questions? C' est pas plus facile pour apprendre à connaître quelqu' un?

-J' voulais déjà me faire une idée toute seule, lui répondis-je.

-Et ça donne quoi?

-Hum... ça donne... je pense que tu es quelqu' un de sage mais qui aime les défis. Je pense que tu es fort aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Tu es un fonceur malgré que tu sois je dirais assez responsable... Tu es un protecteur, tu as l' air droit et juste... Voilà j' ai fait le tour de ce que j' ai analysé.

-Pas mal! Ton analyse est pas si mauvaise que ça... rien qu' en me regardant... Chapeau! Je dis, me dit-il en riant.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses! Rajouta-t-il.

Je l' observais me darder d' un air sarcastique. Il avait une idée derrière la tête mais je sentais que ç' allait tout droit sur le point qu' il ne fallait pas aborder.

-Et c' est quoi les «choses sérieuses»? Lui demandai-je.

-Et bien les questions sérieuses que chacun de nous avons envie de poser, me répondit-il.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit me faisant sursauter. Il ria.

-Comme par exemple, tu as peur des orages? S' enquit-il de suite.

Je le regardais un instant avant de répondre. Je voulais savoir s' il était sérieux ou s' il se moquait de moi mais il n' en avait pas l' air.

-Oui un peu, du moins le bruit du tonnerre, je n' aime pas. A moi de poser une question, renchéris-je.

-Hey! C' était un exemple! C' est à mon tour normalement!

-Trop tard, tu t' es fait avoir! C' est pas mon problème! Dis-je moqueuse.

-Ah les femmes! Que de tricheuses!

-Tu es trop naïf! Rigolai-je à ses dépens.

-J' en ai bien l' impression, dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

C' était vraiment une question à approfondir mais en temps et en heure.

-Quelle est la destination de ton voyage?

-La Californie, Los Angeles pour être plus précis.

-Et...

Il me coupa la parole.

-Hep hep hep! Une seule question. Une réponse. Au tour suivant, me nargua-t-il.

Je fis la moue du siècle.

-Pffff! Soupirai-je.

-Alors... Je te demande pourquoi tu n' as pas vérifier le moteur de ta Chevrolet avant de partir de chez toi? Vu que tu avais pensé à prendre deux jerricans d' essence!

Ouch! Une question, il faisait mouche. Comment lui répondre sans trop lui en dire. Et ne devrais-je finalement pas être franche. C' était tentant mais terrifiant. Et s' il refusait de m' aider à partir du moment où je lui raconterais que je me suis enfuie de chez mes parents et qu' ils n' ont pas de nouvelles de moi depuis ce matin. Que mon père avait du alerter la police de tous les états voisins et donc qu' il protégeait plus ou moins une fugitive. Je me tendais à lui répondre. Il m' observait tout en continuant à grignoter, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Alors ta réponse?

-Et bien, en fait parce que je suis une fille et que la mécanique et moi ça fait deux et que je pensais certainement que ma vieille guimbarde était indestructible! Voilà tout, lui dis-je en souriant de façon à ce qu' il me prenne pour une blonde écervelée.

-Mouais, me dit-il.

Il n' avait pas l' air satisfait de ma réponse mais pour le moment il fallait qu' il s' en contente.

-A moi, lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil. Que comptes-tu faire à LA?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore. Je veux juste trouver un job pour le moment et un toit, ensuite peut être que je pourrais réaliser mon rêve.

Il l' avait fait exprès, il avait éludé plus ou moins ma question tout comme moi je l' avais fait juste avant. Apparemment, il n' avait pas été dupe de ma petite omission.

-Ok et ton...

-Tu recommences, Bella! S' exclama-t-il.

-Oui, j' avoue mais la curiosité l' emporte, désolée, fis-je en papillonnant des cils pour l' amadouer.

-Une petite curieuse, ben tiens! Dit-il en souriant à pleine dents.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

-De quelle état viens-tu? Me demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour éviter ce genre de question et cette conversation qui allait me mener droit sur mon petit secret.

-Je viens du Minnesota, une petite ville près de Minnéapolis.

-Et toi? Renchéris-je de suite.

-Du Michigan. Mes parents habitent Grand Rapids mais je ne vivais plus avec eux, je vivais au Nord de l' état proche de la frontière canadienne.

-Tu connais donc les hivers froids et rudes, lui dis-je en riant.

-Un peu, oui, me répondit-il sarcastique.

C' était à lui de poser la nouvelle question et à chaque fois je tendais le dos.

-Où allais-tu toute seule sur cette route presque déserte?

-Je vais à Las Vegas, lui dis-je en soufflant intérieurement.

-Tu vas jouer? Se moqua-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Hey! Une question à la fois! C' était convenu comme ça! Grognai-je.

-Ah oui pardon, tout comme toi la curiosité! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

-Mais je vais répondre quand même! J' y vais pour trouver un bon job dans un casino où quelque chose du genre.

-C' est étrange comme envie de job, me fit-il remarquer avec un sourcil levé.

-Oui, je sais mais les casinos paient très bien, alors en attendant aussi de vouloir faire ce que je veux et bien ça m' ira très bien, répondis-je.

-Ok, je ne conteste pas.

-Parfait! Lui dis-je. Et si nous allions dormir, je suis épuisée et on a encore demain pour apprendre à se connaître si tu le souhaites toujours.

-Oui, tu as raison. Demain va être encore une longue journée.

Nous débarrassâmes les détritus de la table et il la remis à sa place. Puis nous allâmes chacun notre tour nous laver les dents. Moi la première, ce qui faisait que j' attendais debout face au lit comme une crétine pour savoir comment l' on faisait pour cette nuit. Il revint moins de cinq minutes après.

-Un problème? Me demanda-t-il.

-Euhhhh... Oui... On fait comment? Lui répondis-je par une autre question tout en désignant le lit.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Prends le lit. Je vais dormir parterre, il doit bien y avoir des couvertures en plus dans un des placards!

Il se dirigea vers ceux-ci, les ouvrit et y découvrit deux plaids en plus.

-Voilà, dit-il, avec le dessus de lit en plus et si tu veux bien me prêter un oreiller, j' vais m' installer.

-Tu es sûre? Tu ne vas pas être très confortablement installé, lui précisai-je.

-Ne t' inquiète pas, j' ai fait pire!

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de partager ma couche. On est des adultes que je sache, non? Et il n' y a pas d' attirance entre toi et moi donc il ne se passera rien, lui déballai-je tout de go.

Pourquoi au moment où je disais ça, j' eus l' impression de mentir? Pourquoi en même temps un léger frisson m' a parcouru l' échine? Peut être parce qu' en réalité, je voulais qu' il dorme à mes côtés! Peut être parce que je voulais sentir sa chaleur près de moi, histoire de me rassurer ou peut être pour une autre raison... parce qu' il m' attirait!

-Non, non c' est bon, je préfère que tu puisses être tranquille pour dormir. Et puis, j' vais ronfler probablement alors il vaut mieux que je sois loin de tes oreilles ou demain je serais mort, assassiné! Et j' ai pas envie d' être couvert de bleus, non plus! Dit-il en plaisantant.

Je n' insistais pas mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il n' y avait pas que le problème du ronflement j' en étais sûre.

-Ok, ben c' est comme tu veux mais si tu changes d' avis, le lit est très grand, tu trouveras bien une petite place dedans, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour lui montrer que j' avais bien capter son ironie de couverture.

Il finissait de préparer son couchage lorsque je lui avais dit ça.

-Bonne nuit, Bella, me dit-il de façon à ce que je comprenne de ne pas insister.

Il s' installa et éteignit la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Jacob... et merci, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-De rien, me répondit-il.

**POV JACOB**

Je n' arrivais pas à croire que je ne profitais pas de la situation pour me retrouver dans un lit avec elle. Bon sang! Cette fille me plaisait et plus j' en apprenais sur elle, plus elle me faisait de l' effet!

Quand elle était sortie de la douche avec mes habits sur le dos, je lui aurais sauté dessus comme un rien! Ça la rendait super sexy et bien que mes vêtements étaient trop grand pour elle, ils ne cachaient rien de ses formes. Elle avait de jolies jambes longues et fuselées et un petit popotin bien galbé. Elle était vraiment à croquer comme une pomme toute fraîche.

J' avais senti qu' elle m' observait elle aussi et quand je lui avais demandé des explications, elle avait été plutôt franche; elle me trouvait pas mal et m' avait sondé assez rapidement de surcroit. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça?

Cependant, j' avais senti quelque chose d' étrange, elle me cachait des trucs, j' en étais certain mais quoi. Notre jeu des questions-réponses s' était bien déroulé si ce n' est que je l' avais senti éluder pas mal de mes questions et j' avais essayé de lui montrer que je n' étais pas dupe en faisant la même chose mais je n' avais pas encore réussi à la convaincre de me faire confiance. Peut être que demain, elle le ferait. A moi d' être attentif et à l' écoute de ce qu' elle pourrait me révéler. En attendant, j' étais là, parterre, mal installé, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. J' étais fatigué mais pourtant j' avais les yeux grands ouverts. La tempête c' était calmée un peu. Demain tout serait terminé! Je fermais les yeux, il fallait vraiment que je dorme, j' avais de nombreuses heures à récupérer et je me devais d' être apte pour demain, il était hors de question que je perde davantage de temps encore même si j' avouais que le perdre aujourd' hui, au final, m' avait été bénéfique. J' avais fait une jolie rencontre que je ne regrettais absolument pas, enfin pour le moment et même s' il ne se passait rien entre nous, j' en étais ravi. Je finis par m' endormir.

Je fus évidemment réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit, l' orage grondait à nouveau au-dessus de nos têtes et le vent soufflait fort et faisait par moment craquer un peu tout autour de nous; les murs, le toit... Le tonnerre avait fait trembler le sol et je l' avais bien ressenti. Bella se réveilla affreusement terrifiée et elle m' appela.

-Jacob! M' implora-t-elle.

-J' arrive! Ne bouge pas! Lui intimai-je l' ordre.

Je me déplaçais jusqu' à elle rapidement, elle s' était recroquevillée sur elle-même. J' arrivais à ses côtés et je la pris instinctivement dans mes bras, elle s' y réfugia complètement apeurée. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ça n' était pas de froid mais de trouille. Je m' allongeais près d' elle une fois qu' elle fut un peu rassurée. Il fallait vraiment qu' on dorme.

-Tu as vraiment peur des orages, dis-je plus par constatation.

-Tu as de quoi te moquer de moi maintenant, me répondit-elle.

-Non, pas du tout, ce n' est pas dans mon intention. Moi j' ai peur des araignées, des serpents et des lézards, lui avouai-je.

-Un grand garçon comme toi et tu as peur de petites bêtes, ria-t-elle.

-Ben, on se refait pas, ris-je aussi.

Elle balança la couette par dessus nous, nous couvrant.

-Tu veux bien rester là, Jacob? Me demanda-t-elle.

Même si je m' y attendais, je fus surpris par sa demande. Elle m' accordait un peu de confiance même beaucoup et ça me toucha.

-Oui, si tu veux, lui répondis-je.

Elle se rapprocha de moi alors davantage si bien que son corps parfait était collé contre mon flanc gauche. J' étais au bord du lit, je ne pouvais plus bouger même pas de quelques millimètres et en avais-je vraiment envie? Elle resta comme ça un bon moment puis elle se déplaça légèrement, petit à petit, elle prit ses quartiers sur moi. D' abord son bras et sa main vinrent se poser sur mon torse puis une de ses jambes s' enroula sur mon bassin, sa tête, elle la déposa sur mon pectoral gauche, à la place de mon coeur. Je ne bougeais plus, tétanisé devant ce que j' étais entrain d' éprouver. Enfin, oui bon, j' étais un mec en pleine fleur de l' âge et je tenais actuellement une jolie fille dans mes bras et on était dans un lit! N' importe quel imbécile éprouverait la même chose que moi: de l' envie! J' étais pourtant incapable de faire le moindre geste, hors de question de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire peur. Bon sang! C' était un vrai combat dans ma tête, je luttais contre mon envie de caresser son corps et les images défilaient dans mon crâne et n' arrangeaient en rien mon état. Du coup, le sommeil, il ne fallait pas que je compte dessus, c' était mort! Elle m' avait hypnotisé! Je respirais profondément essayant de chasser toutes ces images érotico-tendancieuces! Elle sursautait à chaque fois que le tonnerre lâchait son râle. Elle ne dormait pas non plus et je la sentais nerveuse pas par moi mais par l' orage lui-même.

-Tu n' arrives pas à dormir? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, et je crois que je ne suis pas prête à me laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée, me précisa-t-elle.

Je souris de sa réponse et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Qu' est-ce que je peux faire pour te détourner l' attention et que tu finisses par tomber dans les bras de cet Apollon? Lui dis-je en riant légèrement.

-Morphée! Pas Apollon! Me reprit-elle.

-C' est pareil pour moi mais si tu le dis.

Elle laissa un blanc s' installer entre nous pendant ce qui me fut un temps interminable puis elle reprit.

-Il y a bien un moyen mais je doute qu' il soit réalisable, me dit-elle avec une petite voix étrangement sensuelle.

-Que je te chante une berceuse? Ça c' est sûr c' est irréalisable! Me moquai-je pour couvrir cette sensation bizarre que sa voix m' avait envoyé comme une onde de choc.

Je renchéris.

-Quant à te raconter une histoire? Moi et les histoires de princesses en détresse ça fait deux! J' suis plutôt du genre super héros, tu vois! Lui dis-je toujours mal à l' aise et je n' arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi, ou peut être que je ne voulais pas le savoir. Pfff! J' étais troublé!

-Non, non, je n' ai pas besoin de ces artifices là mais plutôt d' un autre artifice. Me susurra-t-elle.

Aïe! Mais que voulait-elle? J' avais peur de la réponse tout en étant conscient que c' était ce que je désirais.

-Si tu parles de drogues? C' est pas la peine non plus, c' est pas mon truc! Feignis-je de ne pas comprendre ses allusions qui maintenant étaient des pancartes luminescentes dans ma tête.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça non plus! Rajouta-t-elle.

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du précipice fatal pour moi mais en fait je ne l' arrêtais même pas.

-Je parlais plutôt de ça... souffla-t-elle en commençant à caresser mon torse du bout de ses doigts.

Lente agonie! Que fallait-il que je fasse? Le petit Diable perché sur mon épaule droite me disait de la prendre puisque c' était ce qu' elle voulait et moi aussi! Que je ne devais pas me poser toutes ces questions et que je devais en profiter! Le petit Ange sur mon épaule gauche me disait lui, de ne pas céder à ses avances, elle n' en sera que plus satisfaite plus tard! Il me disait aussi que je venais à peine de me remettre d' une rupture difficile d' avec Angie et que ce n' était pas le moment pour moi! Que je devais être fort et ne pas céder à la tentation parce que je n' étais pas amoureux et c' était un pécher de se laisser fourvoyer par l' attrait de la chair et de l' aspect purement sexuel, de qui plus est avec quelqu' un que je ne connaissais pas... Mais depuis quand je pensais comme un curé, moi? Ça n' allait vraiment plus. Reprend-toi Jacob Black et donne-lui ce qu' elle veut, en même temps tu te feras du bien et oublieras tes problèmes... ça c' était le petit Diable de mon épaule droite...

Seulement, ses doigts s' aventuraient un peu plus en aval et je sentais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps si elle poussait plus bas. Je déglutis alors qu' elle me susurrait toujours des trucs à l' oreille que je n' entendais même pas puisque je luttais contre moi-même.

Bien trop occupé avec mon moi intérieur, je ne la vis pas basculer son corps sur le mien, je frémis de la sentir ainsi mais ç' eut pour effet de me faire sortir de ma transe.

-Oula! Oula! Oula! Je ne sais pas si c' est bien raisonnable? Je me morigénais déjà de ma parole.

Elle s' arrêta un instant me dévisageant et elle devint toute rouge. Mon Dieu! Qu' avais-je fait?

-Je pensais que... tu ne serais pas contre... je... j' ai mal jugé... je... j' ai pas réfléchi davantage... mais peut être que tu as quelqu' un... je... quelle fille stupide, je fais... tu vas me prendre pour...

Elle parlait à toute vitesse ne se rendant même pas compte que mes yeux avaient noircis par l' envie et que quelque chose c' était bel et bien réveillé. Je la tenais par les hanches alors qu' elle me chevauchait et que mon érection me faisait de plus en plus mal. L' avait-elle senti? A priori non parce qu' elle continuait à jacasser!

-... je suis désolée... je...

C' en était fini! Perte de contrôle assurée! Je la basculais d' un coup sous moi, la laissant sans voix alors que je me jetais sur sa bouche avidement. Elle ne mit pas long avant d' y répondre à ce baiser sulfureux, m' accordant illico l' accès à sa langue et à sa saveur fruitée. Mes neurones cessèrent de lutter pour ne faire que d' apprécier le moment et de laisser aller ce côté fiévreux et irresponsable de ma personne. Elle crocheta ma nuque afin d' appuyer l' acte un peu plus et moi je ne perdis pas plus de temps et j' allais chercher de ma main un de ses seins et le malaxais énergiquement. Mais il m' en fallait plus et sans me départir de ma soudaine assurance, je lui retirais «mon» tee-shirt et tant que j' y étais, je pouvais bien tout lui enlever. Elle avait réveillé la bête qui dormait tranquillement en moi maintenant elle allait prendre! Elle me faisait un drôle d' effet, je ne m' étais jamais conduit de la sorte avec aucune autre fille pourtant j' en avais connu quelques unes et Angie n' était pas ce qu' on pouvait appeler une non débordante d' activité mais jamais elle ne m' avait allumé comme ça! J' avais le feu partout dans mon corps que je n' arrivais plus à maîtriser.

Bella se redressa pour me délester de mon tee-shirt aussi mais je fus le plus rapide, j' enlevais le reste aussi avec une étrange rapidité, elle essaya de me dévorer le torse de ses baisers de feu mais je la repoussais sur le lit afin qu' elle s' allonge, je ne lui laissais pas le choix de toute façon. Mon envie de la posséder était bien plus forte. Je passais outre les préliminaires et repris sa bouche avec violence et vérifiais par quelques gestes assez précis qu' elle était prête à me recevoir lorsque je compris que je n' avais pas besoin d' aller plus loin dans la préparation, je n' écoutais alors que mon instinct et la pénétrais, d' abord doucement pour qu' elle se fasse à moi et moi à elle, puis j' avançais en elle s' en plus de retenue. Un râle de bien être et de soulagement envahit ma gorge et se libéra en un grognement de bête. Bella n' était pas en reste et gémit elle aussi mais plus joliment même si ça hargne n' avait rien à envier à la mienne. Ses coups de reins en disaient long quant à son envie, ils accompagnaient les miens parfaitement. Jamais je n' avais été aussi en osmose avec quelqu' un qu' en ce moment, j' avais pourtant déjà éprouvé cette satisfaction en faisant l' amour avec Angela mais pas aussi fortement. Ç' en était presque surnaturel. Des frissons me remontèrent tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Au dehors l' orage faisait plus que rage et les coups de tonnerre accompagnaient chaque coup de nos «va et vient» violents. Elle s' était accrochée à moi, ses jambes m' entourant le bassin, ses mains appuyant sur mes fesses pour que je m' enfonce encore plus loin en elle. Elle était vorace la petite. Je me fondais en elle comme si ma vie en dépendait, c' était intense, percutant et chaud, très chaud. Elle gémissait davantage que mon gland venait taper contre sa paroi et ça me faisait décoller. Chaque coup de reins était plus intense que le précédent ce qui fit que je n' allais pas tarder à me libérer. J' accélérais malgré moi, je voulais cet orgasme mais en même temps je voulais faire durer le plaisir et je voulais aussi satisfaire ma partenaire mais d' ailleurs où en était-elle? Je ne mis pas longtemps à le savoir alors qu' elle colla sa bouche sur la mienne, resserra son bassin s' arquant un maximum, elle jouit et gémit dans ma bouche. Je la suivis deux coups de reins plus tard...

**POV BELLA**

Wahou! Jacob était à présent coucher sur le dos à côté de moi, nu sous le drap et j' étais pareille. Un peu encore sous l' effet de l' orgasme, de cette euphorie sexuelle. J' étais sur une autre planète. J' avouais qu' il avait assurer grave. Je m' étais laisser aller, voire même dévergondé avec lui. J' aimais le sexe mais je n' étais pas non plus une nymphomane mais avec lui je savais que je pourrais le devenir. Il avait quelque chose depuis le départ qui me rendait dingue et je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus. Il était magnétique sinon comment aurais-je pu craquer le premier soir sans même le connaître? C' était dingue, je ne savais rien de lui et pourtant à présent on se connaissait bibliquement parlant. Je me retournais sur le côté, une main retenant ma tête, mon coude appuyé sur mon oreiller, afin de l' observer, de lire les expressions de son visage. Je n' arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il rompit le silence.

-Tu as moins peur maintenant? Me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-ça se pourrait! En tout cas tu m' as détourné l' attention, lui répondis-je.

Il sourit et laissa un blanc puis reprit.

-Tu as un corps magnifique, Bella, et tu es très belle. Si je m' écoutais je recommencerais...

-Mais... dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

Parce que je savais qu' il y avait un «mais».

-Pour être franc, oui il y a un «mais», on est d' accord que c' était purement sexuel entre nous. Je veux dire pas que je n' ais pas aimer notre échange loin de là, c' était... intense mais tu dois comprendre que dès demain on est amené à prendre chacun un chemin différent et que cette partie de jambes en l' air n' aura aucune incidence sur ce qu' on désire faire de nos vies et sur nos destinations. On est bien d' accord, hein? Me demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

-Aucune incidence. C' était bien dans mon optique aussi. On est bien d' accord et sur la même longueur d' onde... Et moi aussi j' ai beaucoup aimé notre échange, lui signalai-je.

-Ok. Alors si on dormait à présent parce qu' il ne nous reste pas beaucoup d' heures à dormir, me dit-il tout en me souriant.

Un magnifique sourire entre nous soit dit.

-Oui, faisons ça. Je peux? Lui demandai-je pour avoir accès à ses bras.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il m' ouvrit ses bras et je fonçais m' y caler.

-Bonne nuit, Bella, me murmura-t-il.

-Bonne nuit, Jacob.

-Jake! Je préfère Jake.

-Ok. Bonne nuit, Jake.

Je le sentis sourire...

Le lendemain, je fus la première à ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions toujours dans les bras l' un de l' autre mais tous les deux dans le même sens formant une cuillère, son bras me tenait fortement contre son torse et son visage était enfoui dans ma chevelure. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Nos jambes étaient emmêlées les unes aux autres. Je ne pouvais pas bouger sinon je le réveillais. J' attendis un moment sans broncher, ça me permettait en même temps de réfléchir à ce que j' allais lui dire et au comportement à utiliser à son réveil et pour le restant de la journée. Fallait-il que je sois distante? Ce n' était pas vraiment une situation qui me le permettait après tout on avait mis les choses au point, ça n' aurait aucune incidence sur nos deux vies. Tout était clair alors pourquoi chercher à être différente. Je devais être moi-même sans me soucier de la nuit dernière. Pourtant, j' avais l' impression que je n' arriverais pas à passer outre. Il m' avait comblé l' espace d' un instant et ça m' avait marqué bien plus que ce que je voulais m' avouer. Mais il fallait que je me détache de ça, je n' avais pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de choses.

Je bougeais légèrement afin que Jacob se réveille doucement ce qu' il fit.

-Salut. L' orage a cessé, on va être tranquille et apparemment il y a du soleil, lui indiquai-je.

Il bâilla et me répondit.

-Salut. Tant mieux, on va pouvoir avancer. Bien dormi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Très bien. Merci Jake, lui dis-je avec un sourire enjôleur. Et toi?

-Bien aussi, merci et à ton service, me répondit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

Il se leva m' abandonnant dans ce lit qui me paraissait un peu lugubre maintenant qu' il faisait jour et maintenant qu' il l' avait quitté. Je vis ses magnifiques petites fesses toutes rebondies et je me mordis la lèvre devant ce spectacle. Il enfila son bas de jogging et se retourna vers moi. Et mon regard resta sur le même point que précédemment ce qui fit que j' accrochais des yeux, une jolie érection matinale. J' avais envie de me cacher sous mon oreiller de voir ça où du moins de ne pas pouvoir détourner mes billes toutes rondes, en gros d' être prise la main dans le sac.

-Ben te gênes pas surtout, dit-il en rigolant.

-Ben entre nous, tu es à la bonne hauteur et tu ne fais rien pour ne pas que je vois, non plus.

-C' est vrai. Mais c' était tellement tentant de voir ta réaction! Se moqua-t-il.

-Ah! Parce qu' en plus tu joues maintenant? Je croyais que tu ne profitais jamais de l' aspect physique de ton corps, lui répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Oui mais là, c' est trop tard, t' as déjà mordu à l' hameçon, dit-il ironiquement.

-Oh, que c' est fin! M' exclamai-je en riant sarcastiquement.

Parfait! Ce qui était bien c' était qu' il avait détendu l' atmosphère. La journée pouvait commencer sans trouble et sans arrières pensées. Il partit prendre sa douche et moi en attendant, je me levai et repassais les vêtements qu' il m' avait prêté allant voir d' ailleurs si les miens étaient secs. Quelques uns de mes pantalons étaient encore un peu humides mais le reste c' était bon. J' en profitais aussi pour rallumer mon portable et voir si je captais le réseau. Hourra! Ça passait. Mon téléphone me signala que j' avais une quirielle de messages en attente d' être écouter, j' appuyais sur la fonction adéquate, je savais d' avance qui avait cherché à me joindre.

-«Vous avez dix messages. Hier à dix-neuf heures trente deux minutes. Bip. Allo! Chérie! Où es-tu? Ta mère a trouvé ton mot et elle se fait du soucis et moi aussi. Bip.

Hier à vingt heures treize minutes. Bip. Bella! C' est loin d' être drôle! On est inquiet. Bip.

Hier à vingt et une heure quarante trois minutes. Bip. Je te préviens, Bella, ça va mal se passer! Où es-tu? Rappelles tout de suite quand tu auras ce message! Bip.

Hier à vingt deux heures neuf minutes. Bip. Je viens d' aller dans ta chambre, tu as pris toutes tes affaires! Pourquoi, Bella, tu nous fais un truc pareil? Je te préviens, j' appelle la police de tous les états s' il le faut mais tu vas rentrer à la maison! Bip...»

Mon père hurlait à peu près toutes les heures sur ma boîte vocale. Ses menaces étaient de plus en plus ridicules mais à justement prendre au pied de la lettre. Je savais que j' avais réveillé son instinct de chasseur et qu' il allait tout faire pour me retrouver. Je décidais du moins, de le laisser un peu mariner dans son jus, il le méritait. J' appellerais ce soir quand nous nous arrêterions pour manger. Je raccrochais et attendis que Jacob sorte de la douche pour y aller enfin, j' en avais besoin. Ç' allait me détendre, mon père m' avait de loin un peu stressé.

Il sortit enfin tout comme hier soir avec une serviette noué autour du bassin, à croire qu' il me cherchait. J' haussais les yeux au ciel lorsqu' il jeta un oeil vers moi. Il me sourit.

-Tu peux disposer de la salle de bain, je vais m' habiller ici, là-bas, on ne peut plus accrocher ses habits, tes petites culottes sont partout, me précisa-t-il.

Je lui tirais la langue en guise de réponse et fonçais à la douche.

**POV JACOB**

Nous étions en voiture depuis quelques minutes. J' avais été rendre seul les clés de la chambre. L' espèce de vicieux était toujours attaché à son comptoir et je ne voulais pas qu' il reluque le cul de Bella encore une fois. Il faisait déjà chaud et elle s' était habillée en conséquence du temps donc jupe en jean, débardeur et tong. Encore une fois, elle était sexy et l' autre n' aurait pas manqué de faire une réflexion déplacée ce qui m' aurait énervé. Je lui avais juste demandé où je pourrais trouver un garage ou une station service sur ma route, il m' indiqua que la prochaine station était à cinquante kilomètres et que le premier garage se trouvait en périphérie de la capitale du Dakota du Sud c' est-à-dire à Pierre. Et bien, nous avions de la route à faire. Bella était occupée à ses pensées. Je me demandais bien ce qu' il lui passait par la tête. Pensait-elle à cette nuit? Comment l' avait-elle perçu? N' avais-je pas été trop direct en lui disant que ça ne comptait pas ce que nous avions partagé? Ce matin, elle n' avait pas eu l' air d' être irritée. Je préférais être franc tout comme elle n' avait pas hésité à l' être même si je savais qu' elle me cachait encore des choses mais peut être qu' après cette nuit elle aurait plus de facilité à me parler. Après tout nous avions échangé bien plus qu' une simple conversation donc j' estimais qu' elle pouvait me faire confiance mais finalement en agissant ainsi l' avais-je pousser à ça? Du coup, le doute s' installa.

-ça va, lui demandai-je.

-Hum, hum, fit-elle en même temps qu' elle hochait la tête.

-Un soucis? Continuai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite mais elle soupira au bout d' un moment.

-Je... écoute, je ne t' ai pas tout dit, Jake.

J' ouvris grand mes oreilles, elle allait se confier.

-En fait, je me suis comme qui dirait... enfuie de chez moi, de chez mes parents...

Je restais calme mais j' étais extrêmement surpris. Elle continua, je ne voulais pas l' interrompre.

-Je suis étudiante en faculté de biochimie mais mes parents plutôt mon père est un tyran. C' est lui qui a voulu que je me dirige dans ces études parce que la faculté n' était pas loin de la maison et que comme ça il pourrait avoir un oeil sur moi. Je n' ai pas pu rester sur le campus cet été et donc j' ai trouvé du boulot dans un bar branché de Minnéapolis mais ça ne plait pas à mon père évidemment, il craint que je fasse une rencontre et que je tourne mal. Il ne comprend pas le monde de la nuit et dit que c' est nuisible pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas stupide et je fais la part des choses entre mon travail, mes études et ce que je pense être. Cependant, j' ai l' impression qu' il ne me fait pas confiance. J' ai pourtant toujours suivi à la lettre ce qu' il me disait et/ou voulait que je fasse. En fait, je suis ce qu' il veut que je sois. Mais voilà, je change et j' en ai marre qu' il me dicte ma conduite, je deviens adulte et je voudrais prendre mes propres décisions sans que mon père me dise que je fais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Je voudrais qu' il arrête de diriger ma vie.

Elle respira lourdement. Je pris la parole.

-Il ne veut probablement que te protéger Bella et t' empêcher de faire des erreurs.

-Tu ne connais pas mon père, crois-moi, il n' y a pas que ça.

-Tu as essayer au moins de lui parler?

-Un nombre incalculable de fois, s' exclama-t-elle.

-Et ta mère? Elle ne peut pas en discuter avec lui, prendre un peu ta défense pour que tu puisses avoir plus de liberté dans tes choix?

-Elle n' a pas droit à la parole. Mon père n' est pas violent physiquement mais l' ait en parole. Il est Shérif de notre petite ville alors tu penses bien que tous nos faits et gestes sont épiés.

Elle reprit devant mon étonnement.

-Je n' ai jamais eu la vie que toutes mes copines avaient. Tout était dirigé par mon père. Et quand ça ne lui plaisait pas, il nous rabaissait plus bas que terre, ma mère et moi. On avait vraiment l' impression d' être nulles et moins que rien. Ma liberté était restreinte, je ne suis jamais allée avec mes potes en camping par exemple. L' été des fois, ils allaient tous camper au bord du lac et moi je restais chez moi parce que le grand maître avait décidé qu' il ne voulait pas que j' y aille et pourtant j' étais une jeune fille modèle travaillant bien à l' école et ne posant jamais de problème. Il en était même à jouer les chaperons lorsque je pouvais sortir pour aller au cinéma avec des copines alors imagine lorsque mon premier rencart a eu lieu, j' ai du me battre pendant des semaines pour pouvoir sortir avec mon petit copain et pas n' importe quelle sortie: le bal de fin d' année! C' était limite s' il n' a pas choisi ma robe, mon cavalier... et pour clouer le tout, il a obligé ma mère à être un des chaperons de la soirée. Alors tu vois, je n' ai pas été battu c' est vrai mais je pense que la violence morale était bien présente.

-Oh! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Tu ne laisses rien entrevoir en tout cas et je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait exister. Je suis désolé, lui dis-je mal à l' aise et ne sachant surtout pas comment m' y prendre.

-Tu n' as pas à l' être, dit-elle, tu n' es pas concerné donc je peux comprendre que tu ne réalises pas.

-Donc pour résumé, tu t' es enfuie sans rien dire à personne, je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es tombée en panne avec ta voiture parce que je me doutais bien que tu n' étais quand même pas bête au point de ne pas avoir vérifier ou plutôt fait vérifier ton moteur, tu ne voulais pas qu' il soit mis au courant, c' est ça? Mais tu aurais pu demander à un pote qui touchait un peu en méca qu' il te remette de l' huile dans ta caisse et il t' aurait même fait la vidange, je pense. Par contre, je dois te dire que ça me tracasse un peu, ton père est flic et il doit déjà avoir retrouvé ta trace et même peut être déjà ta voiture au bord de la route, j' ai enlevé les plaques mais avec le numéro de châssis, ils sauront à qui elle appartient! Soupirai-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J' étais sensé voyager seul et je me retrouvais avec une fille à mes côtés qui plus est en fuite et dont la voiture était laisser à l' abandon en bordure de route avec un père flic probablement à nos trousses et j' avais couché avec elle cette nuit. «Putain, Jacob Black, tu attires la poisse vraiment!»Pensais-je en moi-même. Je ne voulais pas d' histoire, je ne voulais pas être mêlé à «je ne sais quoi» et pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser toute seule se débrouiller sur le bord de la route.

-Oui, effectivement. Je suis désolée de te causer du soucis. Je vois bien que je te perturbe dans ta petite vie. Ce n' est pas ce que je souhaitais et j' espère que je n' ai rien compliqué pour toi et avec cette nuit en prime.

-Pour tout te dire, si ça complique quelque part un peu les choses, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars qui après avoir couché avec une nana la dépose sur le bord de la route en en ayant rien à foutre, Bella. Pourtant c' est que je devrais faire avec toi! J' suis un peu fâché parce que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix et là, tu vois, tu fais comme ton père même si tu ne t' en rends pas compte. Je me sens pris au piège parce que je suis quelqu' un de correcte.

-Ecoute si ça te pose autant de problème, tu n' as qu' à me laisser là et je me débrouillerais, je ferais du stop et je trouverais bien une personne qui me conduira jusqu' à la première station, dit-elle un peu irritée.

-Ce n' est pas ce que je souhaite et tu n' as pas compris ce que je viens de t' expliquer! En plus, si c' est pour te laisser monter dans la voiture d' un taré, non merci j' ai pas envie d' avoir un drame sur la conscience et la station est encore à plusieurs kilomètres, c' est hors de question. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c' est qu' on ne se connait pas, tu n' es pas ma petite-copine, tu n' es pas mon amie, tu n' es pas une parente et même si je compatis à ton histoire je me vois dans l' obligation de t' aider et quelque part j' ai peur parce que je ne sais pas où ça va me mener! Je ne suis pas un super héro, Bella, ni même un preux chevalier dans son armure dorée! Ton père est flic et personnellement je n' ai pas envie de me trimballer des problèmes avec lui, ni même d' avoir un casier judiciaire parce qu' il va croire que je t' ai enlevé ou que tout est de ma faute et que je suis impliqué dans ta fuite! Tu vois ce que je veux dire? Lui expliquai-je peut être un peu durement.

-Oui, je comprend bien et encore une fois je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d' autre et ta décision sera la mienne, me dit-elle.

-Commence déjà par un merci, et ça ira, lui dis-je au final, en souriant.

Elle était sincère et je ne pouvais pas ne pas l' aider. En couchant avec elle, j' avais finalement et malgré moi tissé un lien avec elle et je ne pouvais pas me conduire comme un connard ça n' était pas moi, ça.

-Merci, me dit-elle en souriant timidement.

**POV BELLA**

Cette discussion m' avait fait finalement du bien mais je savais qu' elle n' était pas terminée. Jacob même s' il avait été d' abord surpris puis ensuite légèrement énervé avait compris mon problème. Il allait m' aider et je m' en voulais de l' avoir mis dans cette situation, effectivement, je ne lui avais pas laisser le choix en lui cachant la vérité de mon voyage jusque là et encore pire après ce qu' il s' était passé cette nuit. C' était quelqu' un de bien et j' en remerciais le ciel.

-Tu vas vraiment à Las Vegas, me demanda-t-il, ou est-ce un leurre?

-Non, je t' ai dit la vérité quant à ma destination.

Il secoua la tête affirmativement.

-Et tu comptes faire comment? Changer d' identité? Parce qu' il te retrouvera.

-Non, j' ai bien l' intention d' assumer mes actes et de l' appeler le plutôt possible afin de le dissuader de venir me chercher.

-Le dissuader? Bonne chance il a l' air coriace alors j' imagine même pas la conversation que tu vas être obligé d' avoir.

-J' ai préparé des arguments, il n' aura pas le choix.

-Je ne te demanderais pas de me les citer!

-ça va être dur de le convaincre, je l' admet mais il si fera sinon je serais obligée d' être radicale.

Il laissa un bon moment le silence s' installer.

-Ce qui est marrant dans l' histoire, c' est qu' on pourrait croire que tu n'as pas de caractère parce qu' il aurait pu annihiler ça à force de te déstabiliser mais en fait j' ai l' impression qu' il a réussi à faire tout le contraire.

-Peut être. En tout cas, j' ai subi pendant plusieurs années et je n' ai plus envie maintenant de me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Je plains celui qui t' épousera, rigola-t-il.

-Oh! Je n' ai pas l' impression d' être une sorcière non plus, répliquai-je en même temps que je rougissais mais il ne s' en rendit pas compte et heureusement.

La notion de «mariage» me perturba un peu.

Même si notre conversation s' était arrêté là, on avait encore des choses à se dire. Loin de nous connaître réellement, chacun avait probablement encore des petits secrets à avouer à l' autre en fait surtout moi mais Jacob en avait certainement aussi.

Nous étions arrivés à la station service et nous en profitions pour faire le plein de la voiture de Jacob et le plein de sandwiches et autre à manger pour nous. Jake demanda aussi au pompiste si ça valait le coup de faire rapatrier ma Chevrolet jusqu' ici, en dépeignant les symptômes de ma voiture, le gars fit grise mine apparemment ça me coûterait un moteur et franchement je n' en avais pas les moyens même si Jacob se proposait pour donner un coup de main pour la réparation et de plus ç' allait nous retenir ici pendant plusieurs jours et je n' y tenais vraiment pas. J' avais assez casser les pieds à Jacob pour lui faire encore subir ça. Tant pis pour la Chevrolet, elle resterait au bord de cette route et probablement que j' en rigolerais plus tard en racontant mes péripéties à mes petits-enfants! Nous repartions avec tout ce qu' il nous fallait pour tenir jusqu' à Pierre pour le moment.

**POV JACOB**

Les panneaux défilaient annonçant la prochaine ville: Pierre. Il y avait aussi celles qui voulaient vous faire visiter le Mont Rushmore et les Black Hills. Si nous avions eu le temps c' était vrai que ça m' aurait tenté. J' aurais aimé pouvoir faire le tour des Etats-Unis sans trop me poser de questions façon Globe-Trotter, avec juste un sac sur le dos. C' était quelque chose à vivre je pensais.

Bella s' était endormie après notre pause déjeuner sûrement dû à la chaleur. Le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel ce qui était dingue après la mini tempête qu' on avait essuyé hier. Elle était vraiment jolie à regarder même en plein sommeil. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller mais j' allais y être obligé nous abordions la périphérie de la ville.

-Bella... dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur elle.

Elle était bouillante, son corps prenait la chaleur du soleil et c' était divinement agréable. Je ne voulais pas retirer ma main posée sur sa cuisse. Elle me pervertissait c' était Dieu possible! J' avais déjà presque envie de m' arrêter au bord de la route et de... non, je ne devais pas y penser! Je réitérais donc mon geste.

-Bella... la secouai-je doucement mais un peu plus fort que précédemment.

Elle bougea et ouvrit doucement les yeux puis les referma. Je supposais que le soleil lui tapait dans ceux-ci. Ma main toujours posée sur sa cuisse ne bougea pas d' un centimètre parce que je l' avais comme oublié, ça semblait étrangement naturel. Lorsque je percutais alors, je voulus l' enlever mais Bella la retint de sa main. Elle la laissa posée sur la mienne. Ce geste bien qu' il fut naturel et totalement inconscient et anodin n' en était pas moins subjectif et j' en déglutis. Elle avait un drôle de pouvoir sur moi. Je ne me sentais pas épris de Bella mais quelque chose se passait entre elle et moi d' assez inhabituel, elle me déroutait... Mais j' étais plus sur une sensation sexuelle qu' autre chose. Elle rouvrit ses yeux chocolat sur moi avec un petit sourire charmeur. Finalement, elle attrapa ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac et les mit.

-On est arrivé où? Me demanda-t-elle.

-On va entrer dans la ville de Pierre dans quelques minutes.

-Oh! Alors c' est là qu' on se sépare?

Je n' avais pas vraiment prévu ça. Elle me prenait de court.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Et bien, on est dans une grosse ville, il y a donc une station de bus et comme je ne veux pas t' embêter plus longtemps, tu pourras m' y déposer.

-Mais tu ne me déranges pas.

-Oui mais comme tu me l' as fait remarquer, je te met dans une situation pas très adéquate si je reste avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois pris dans la tempête prénommée Charlie!

Je soufflais et réfléchissais, elle avait probablement raison mais ç' allait me faire bizarre de ne plus l' avoir à mes côtés, au final, je trouvais sa présence réconfortante et un brin jovial de celle qui vous laisse pas indifférent et qui vous suit jusqu' à la fin de vos jours en vous laissant un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Je ne veux pas aller contre ta volonté. C' est vrai qu' au départ j' avais dit que je dépannerais juste mais...

-Ne me fais pas hésiter, Jacob, tu seras bien mieux sans moi, crois-moi. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans l' embarras davantage. Alors s' il te plait, dépose-moi à cette station de bus sans essayer de me faire changer d' avis. C' est mieux ainsi et tu le sais! Me coupa-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

-Ok puisque tu y tiens... et je me tais.

Lorsque je la déposais au bus et alors que je lui portais ses sacs pendant qu' elle allait voir les horaires et prendre un billet pour Las Vegas, je me sentis bizarre, je n' avais vraiment pas envie qu' elle parte mais toutefois, je ne lui en dis rien, j' avais promis de ne plus rien lui dire qui pourrait la faire changer d' avis. Après tout, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je m' en faisais nous n' étions pas ensemble et ne nous connaissions qu' à travers une relation sexuelle d' une nuit et quelques conversations plus ou moins intimes. Je me secouais la tête énergiquement, il fallait que j' arrête de penser. Elle revint avec son billet à la main.

-ça y est, j' les ai mais il y a du monde qui va à Vegas, le bus va être complet, me dit-elle.

-Ouais, tu vas voyager avec des vieux, lui montrais-je de la main, c' est palpitant! Tu vas bien te dégoter une perle rare, me moquai-je.

Elle ria puis m' observa un peu plus sérieusement. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

-Allez! Va-t-en! Me dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. Tu as encore pas mal de route à faire, ne te met pas en retard.

-Ton bus part à quelle heure? Lui demandai-je.

-Dans une heure, me répondit-elle.

Elle se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Sur le moment, je ne réagis pas tout de suite puis je finis par refermer les miens autour d' elle. Elle leva son visage vers moi et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Je ne bougeais plus. Elle se décolla de moi.

-Merci, me dit-elle, pour tout... Le dépannage, la chambre, le dîner, les fringues et surtout pour cette nuit.

-Je... De rien... Eus-je du mal à extirper de ma bouche.

Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? Me mettre dans un état que je n' arrivais pas à analyser! Elle me troublait à chaque fois différemment. Elle se sépara de mon corps et retourna s' assoir et je restais planté là comme un con.

-Bonne chance Jacob à LA, me dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Je me repris.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi, Bella, j' espère qu' un jour nos chemins se recroiseront. T' es une fille géniale, dis-je en exprimant vraiment le fond de ma pensée.

-T' es pas mal non plus, me répondit-elle sarcastique.

Je rigolais une dernière fois avec elle puis je tournais les talons.

Je roulais distraitement tout en pensant à elle. Certes, elle avait perturbé mon voyage, elle m' avait fait faire n' importe quoi mais elle avait aussi égayé en une seule journée ma morosité du jour. Elle m' avait fait complètement oublié Angela. Je ne m' étais pas ennuyé une seule seconde en sa présence et contrairement à mes à priori, elle était cool et ne m' embêtait pas avec ses trucs de filles. Elle était facile à satisfaire et à vivre enfin pour le peu que j' en avais vu. Finalement, peut être que terminer mon voyage avec elle, ne serait pas un calvaire du tout et peut être qu' à deux on serait plus fort pour rompre la monotonie du voyage et peut être que nous pourrions devenir amis et tant pis pour son père, je me sentais en droit de la protéger. Elle m' avait bien plus marqué que ce que je croyais au bout du compte c' est ce qui en ressortit de mon esprit torturé après mures réflexions. Je fis demi-tour, c' était décidé qu' elle le veuille ou non, elle finirait ce voyage avec moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV BELLA**

J' attendais, perdue dans mes pensées. Je m' étais rendue compte que le fait de voyager avec Jacob avait égayé ma vie. Il possédait une présence charismatique qu' on prenait en plein visage dès qu' il était près de vous. Elle débordait de toute part et vous ne pouviez pas y être indifférente. Elle vous submergeait et vous y deveniez accro. Là, il me manquait déjà. Je savais que le restant de la route sans lui allait me peser. Pourtant, je n' en étais pas amoureuse juste assez attirée pour passer une nuit avec lui. Et quelle nuit de celles qui vous marque jusqu' à la fin de vos jours. Evidemment, je n' aurais jamais du franchir un tel pas avec lui surtout dans ma position actuelle mais cela resterait là au fond de ma tête.

L' hôtesse au micro me sortit de mes pensées en annonçant le départ pour Las Vegas avec le bus numéro trois, c' était le mien, pour dans quelques minutes. Le coeur gros, je préparais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la soute à bagages afin de les déposer.

Quelques minutes après alors que je m' apprêtais à monter dans le bus, une fanfaronnade de klaxon me fit m' arrêter. C' était Jacob. Il était revenu et j' en étais heureuse.

Il descendit et vint rapidement à ma rencontre.

-Ecoute, j' ai bien réfléchi et tant pis si ton père me tombe dessus avec une arme au point ou même un fusil, je prend le risque. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je fais ça, j' suis probablement complètement débile mais c' est pas grave mais rien qu' à la pensée de terminer ce voyage tout seul ne m' enchante guère et je pense que toi aussi, alors je serais ravi que tu me le pourrisses ce voyage, que tu m' ennuies, que tu me déstabilises jusqu' à ce qu' on soit arrivé. Ça te va? Me demanda-t-il euphorique.

Je souris tellement j' étais en émoi devant sa demande.

-Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir me supporter encore pendant tous ces kilomètres? Lui demandai-je malicieusement.

-Oui et même plutôt deux fois qu' une.

Il ne me laissa pas répondre et se dirigea déjà pour récupérer mes bagages dans la soute du bus.

-Dépêchons-nous on a de la route à faire ce soir je veux dormir dans le Wyoming! Lâcha-t-il en rigolant.

Je le suivis sans plus me retenir.

-Oh! Attend, lui dis-je, il faut que je revende mon billet.

Je partis vers les bancs où des gens étaient posés en attendant les bus et je proposais mon billet. Quelqu' un me le racheta illico-presto. Je revins à la voiture l' argent dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Je sautais sur le siège passager.

-En route, Jeeze!

-Oui, Miss Daisy...

Nous avions dépassé la ville. Jacob roulait avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. J' en profitais pour l' observer encore. Son visage tanné par le soleil était magnifique, sa bouche ourlée de lèvres rosies et superbement dessinées donnait envie de scotcher la nôtre dessus pour l' éternité. Il possédait deux pommettes saillantes que toutes les femmes auraient pu lui envier. Un menton avec une petite fossette absolument divine et qui faisait beaucoup dans son charme. Un front bien là qui montrait sa détermination et des yeux noirs si profonds qu' on aimait se perdre dedans. Une chevelure ébène que même Blanche-Neige en serait jalouse. Au final, il était vraiment très beau.

-Tu m' observes encore, me dit-il sans toutefois me questionner.

-Oui, répondis-je pas honteuse du tout qu' il s' en soit aperçu.

-Et qu' est-ce que tu vois cette fois?

-Un mec avec un très beau visage.

-Tu me surprendras souvent avec ta franchise, me dit-il. Mais merci pour le compliment.

-C' est quoi tes origines?

-Amérindienne. Je croyais que c' était flagrant.

-ça l' ai mais je voulais que tu me le confirmes.

-Ben ça y est c' est fait, dit-il en souriant.

-D' où?

-Au départ mes ancêtres viennent de l' Etat de Washington, du côté de Seattle, plus bas en fait. La réserve porte le nom de La Push et mon peuple originel s' appelle les Quileutes d' après ce que j' ai pu savoir. Mais mon grand-père en ai parti pour venir vivre dans le Michigan alors que mon père n' était pas encore né. Donc, je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit, ni même mon paternel d' ailleurs. Et c' est très difficile d' avoir des renseignements, c' est un sujet tabou à la maison. Mais voilà en gros, je suis d' origine du Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis. Et toi?

-C' est intéressant, lui dis-je, quant à moi c' est loin d' être aussi passionnant, nous sommes issus d' une longue lignée d' américain de pure souche, quoiqu' on est vraiment sûr de rien avec la guerre de sécession, de Swan du Minnesota. Toute ma famille actuelle y est née et mes ancêtres aussi.

-C' est bien ça, tu connais au moins tes racines, moi j' ai pas cette chance.

-Fais des recherches!

-Un jour probablement que je le ferais.

Nous avions bien roulé. Nous n' étions plus qu' à quelques kilomètres de Rapid City et il n' était que dix-sept heures. Jacob proposa qu' on s' arrête dans cette ville pour manger un bon repas chaud et de reprendre encore la route quelques heures pour passer la frontière de l' Etat assez rapidement et de trouver un endroit où dormir dans le Wyoming. J' en profitais ainsi pour appeler mon père comme je l' avais décidé. Mon portable passait sans aucun problème maintenant. Je respirais un grand coup, la conversation allait être rude.

-Bonjour, Papa, c' est Bella.

-... (interlocuteur)

-Ne commence pas à crier ou je raccroche.

-...

-Oui je vais bien.

-...

-Non, je ne reviendrais pas à la maison. Pas maintenant du moins.

-...

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-...

-Non, je ne me suis pas enfuie avec quelqu' un.

-...

-Papa, si tu fais ça, je te promet que jamais tu ne me reverras!

-...

-Cesse avec tes menaces.

-...

-Papa, je...

-...

-Papa...

Il hurlait dans le combiné et on pouvait l' entendre à plusieurs mètres tellement ça résonnait dans l' appareil. Il ne me laissait plus en placer une et me menaçait de diverses choses.

-Papa, je raccroche si tu n' es pas capable de discuter calmement.

Mais rien y faisait. Je lui bouclais le téléphone au nez. Il sonna quelques minutes après mais je ne décrochai pas. Il ne méritait pas que je le fasse et j' étais trop en colère après lui pour le faire à présent. On verrait demain quand tout serait retombé des deux côtés.

Je rejoignis Jacob à la voiture. Celui-ci m' attendait avec le sourire. Je me forçais à lui rendre et me construisis un visage serein pour ne pas l' inquiéter.

**POV JACOB**

Voilà j' aimais quand elle me déstabilisait. C' était ce que j' en avais retiré de mes élucubrations. Elle était drôlement franche et ne perdait presque jamais pied, c' était dingue. Elle m' observait souvent ce qui me décontenançait même si je ne lui montrais pas. C' était un vrai rayon de soleil à elle toute seule et j' étais heureux d' avoir pris la bonne décision.

Rapid City était la deuxième ville la plus grosse ou plus peuplée comme vous voulez de l' Etat du Dakota du Sud. La ville était parfaitement animée et nous mîmes pas long à trouver un endroit où manger. Le repas avalé, nous remontâmes en voiture et repartions sur le chemin de notre destinée.

Je roulais inlassablement mais mes yeux commençaient à piquer et Bella n' était plus très active, elle bâillait aux corneilles. Nous avions passé la frontière de l' état du Wyoming depuis quelques heures déjà, on avait pris une bonne avance. Donc je décidais de faire encore quelques kilomètres et de voir pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Malheureusement, la route défilait mais pas de môtel en vue. Il fallait vraiment que je m' arrête. Je bifurquais sur un petit chemin de terre dans la forêt et m' arrêtais.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda Bella.

-Je m' arrête là pour cette nuit. Je suis crevé.

-On va pas dans un hôtel?

-ça fait des kilomètres que je couvre et y en a pas un seul en vue et j' en peux plus, Bella. Alors tant pis pour cette nuit, il va falloir qu' on se contente de l' arrière de ma voiture.

-Mais on aura jamais assez de place.

-Si! Si tu m' aides, tu vas voir j' vais nous concocter un lit bien douillet.

-Ok mais j' suis sceptique.

-Tu verras bien.

Elle m' aida à déplacer nos affaires et je pus ainsi plier les sièges à l' arrière de la Cherokee afin de les mettre en position coucher. Nos bagages et compagnie, je les mis devant ainsi qu' au pied à l' arrière derrière nos sièges conducteur et passager. Le reste, je le calais de chaque côté du coffre. Il manquait plus qu' à trouver de quoi nous faire un bon matelas et ça irait; j' avais des plaids et ma couette et Bella avait elle aussi récupéré ses couvertures dans sa voiture. Au moins on aurait pas froid. J' allais faire un tour dans la forêt et y dénichais des branches de pins, c' était à peu près tout ce qu' il y avait pour faire une couche. Je ramenais ça à la voiture, Bella me regarda sceptique.

-T' as l' intention de nous faire dormir là-dessus?

-Oui c' est ce qu' il y a de mieux dans le coin.

-J' me demande s' il ne vaudrait pas mieux dormir à même le sol du coffre.

-Je t' assure que non et demain tu me remercieras.

J' étalais les branches dans le coffre alors qu' elle faisait une moue terriblement mignonne et j' eus aussitôt envie de rire en la voyant faire. Je balançais les quatre plaids que nous avions par-dessus les branchages et recouvrait le tout avec la couette.

-Votre lit est prêt mademoiselle, dis-je en souriant de plus belle pour me moquer d' elle.

Je l' aidais à monter alors qu' elle répondait d' un air dédaigneux. Elle enleva ses tongs.

-Je te propose juste d' enfiler un pantalon et un pull, tu auras plus chaud cette nuit.

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux noirs qui me mitraillaient l' air de me dire «ben oui c' est ce que j' allais faire, tu me prends pour qui!» ce qui me fit rire. Elle grogna de mécontentement et moi j' étais hilare. Elle attrapa ce qui lui fallait et se changea devant moi et je perdis d' un coup mon hilarité en route pour laisser place à de la stupéfaction encore une fois. Elle sourit de son effet machiavel et s' en délecta. Je me repris enfin et me retournai mais c' était trop tard, elle m' avait eu.

-Je suis prête, me signifia-t-elle.

Je me retournais alors et enlevai mes chaussures pour monter moi aussi dans le coffre. Je refermais en claquant un bon coup celui-ci. Et je m' installais.

-Je te préviens, je ne bouge plus donc si tu as envie de faire pipi... ben c' est trop tard! Fallait y penser avant, me moquai-je à nouveau.

-C' est bon, j' ai pris mes précautions! Grogna-t-elle.

Je riais sans faire de bruit, c' était tellement bon de l' asticoter.

-Arrêtes de rire! Et bonne nuit, Jake.

-Bonne nuit, Bella, ris-je de plus belle.

-J' avoue qu' on est pas trop mal installé, me dit-elle.

-Je le savais!

-Oh! Tais-toi!

Si elle avait eu un oreiller, je l' aurais reçu en pleine poire, j' en étais sûre. Comme la nuit d' avant, elle vint se caler contre moi, me demandant une place au creux de mes bras que je ne lui refusais pas. C' était même instinctif, mes bras s' ouvraient tout seul pour elle.

La nuit fut bonne malgré la fraîcheur qui avait investit la voiture de bonne heure ce matin. Je l' avais senti parce que Bella s' était inconsciemment resserrée contre moi ce qui m' avait réveillé. Le soleil venait de se lever et j' avais les yeux grands ouverts mais je restais comme ça à fixer un point à travers le carreau embué de la voiture, j' étais perdu dans mes pensées, j' étais ailleurs sur d' autres chemins et je me laissais emporter par tout ça. Je vivais des moments intenses depuis que j' étais parti du Michigan et encore plus depuis que je l' avais rencontré. Je crois bien que je n' étais pas près de l' oublier de sitôt, elle hanterait mes souvenirs pour un moment. C' était incroyable comme une personne dont vous ignoriez l' existence jusqu' à il y a quelques jours, pouvait vous faire cet effet là. J' avais l' impression de la connaître depuis des lustres même si beaucoup de zones d' ombres gravitaient encore autour d' elle. Elle s' éveilla doucement toujours blottie dans mes bras, toujours sa main posée sur mon torse à l' emplacement de mon coeur.

**POV BELLA**

Une respiration à peine perceptible soulevait sa poitrine pourtant je crois bien qu' il était réveillé. Mais il avait l' air si bien qu' il en était serein ce que conférait la lenteur de son souffle. Et moi aussi j' étais bien. J' avais chaud tout contre lui et je ne réprimais aucune honte d' être dans ses bras rassurants qui m' enlaçaient tendrement. Nous n' étions pas amants, ni amie, ni ensemble mais quelque chose de particulier se passait entre nous, je n' arrivais pas à mettre un doigt dessus, je n' arrivais pas à qualifier cette relation mais elle était déjà entrain de prendre une place d' honneur dans ma mémoire. J' ouvris les yeux doucement et levais mon visage vers le sien qui me souriait déjà de bon matin. C' était agréable.

-Salut. Bien dormi sur mon super matelas? Me demanda-t-il joyeusement.

-Toi ou ton matelas de fortune? Ironisai-je. Parce que c' est pas pareil, hein!

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, Bella et admettre que je suis doué pour préparer des bons petits nids douillets! Enfin, remarque, pour ce que tu y passes dessus, t' as pas le temps de t' en rendre compte! Se moqua-t-il.

-T' es pas mal comme matelas, faut avouer!

Il rit aux éclats, de ce rire enfantin. C' était craquant. Je repris mon sérieux et juste pour le faire damner.

-Bon allez! Bouscule-toi j' ai envie d' aller au petit coin alors magne-toi la rondelle de te lever et de m' ouvrir la porte du coffre.

Il me regarda surprit et j' eus envie de rire mais me retins, il fallait que je le fasse marcher parce que j' adorais sa façon d' être devant une fille qui lui donnait des ordres et qui le bousculait un peu. Il était d' un calme olympien et d' une patience incroyable et ça me faisait marrer, je me demandais bien à quel moment il craquerait.

-Et le «s' il te plait, Jacob, Chéri»? Non! C' est pas dans tes mots à apprendre pour être gentille?

Je lui fis ma jolie moue et battis des cils. Il n' eut pas le courage de me dire non et je le vis se demander s' il n' avait pas été trop loin dans ses paroles du moins c' était ce que j' en déduisis à sa tête.

-S' il te plait, Jake, dis-je d' une voix suave.

Je me rapprochais de lui et déposai un baiser chaste aux coins de ses lèvres. Il resta comme un couillon et ne bougea plus. Je l' avais eu. Il finit par se lever et alla m' ouvrir sans me dire un mot. J' avais peut être trop joué là!

Je descendis et m' étirais alors que lui aussi se dirigeait vers la forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir remballé nos affaires et notre lit d' appoint, nous étions à nouveau sur la route. Il ne m' avait toujours pas reparlé, je crois que j' avais vraiment dépassé les bornes et à y réfléchir je comprenais pourquoi. Notre relation n' était pas définie et je ne pouvais pas la définir mais j' en profitais pour lui donner peut être des doutes. Il naviguait à vue avec moi et peut être, non, certainement qu' il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser et il ne savait peut être pas non plus de son côté ce qu' il se passait en lui, si toutefois quelque chose se passait. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rectifier l' ordre des choses et de lui dire toute la vérité. En étant franche, peut être qu' il me comprendrait mais avant il fallait que je réfléchisse à comment lui expliquer tout ça et je voulais auparavant rétablir le contact.

-Parle-moi de ce que tu faisais dans le Michigan, quel boulot faisais-tu avant de partir?

Il me regarda en coin, laissa passer un blanc, soupira puis finit par me répondre.

-Je travaillais pour un magasin de location de matériels sportifs. Je faisais un peu de tout en fait dans ce magasin. Je réparais aussi bien les skis et les raquettes que les motoneiges. Et je partais de temps en temps en randonnée sur plusieurs jours avec des clients à dormir en tente ou en igloo ou encore en chalet de survie.

-ç' avait l' air génial, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oui dans l' absolu c' était pas mal mais je me voyais mal faire ça toute ma vie. Bien sûr, je ne renie rien ça m' a apprit beaucoup de choses. Et j' ai pu partir de chez mes parents plutôt et m' assumer seul ce qui n' est pas négligeable pour un garçon.

-C' est vrai. Et tu veux faire quoi de ta vie exactement? Tu as éludé la question l' autre jour au môtel.

Il sourit mais finit par me répondre.

-Je sais pas exactement, mannequin, présentateur, acteur, réalisateur... quelque chose qui pourra me rapporter assez d' argent pour entretenir ma famille.

-Wow, tu sais que ça va pas être facile. T' as pas choisi les métiers les moins prisés! Et surtout que c' est un monde où tu n' entres pas comme ça.

-Oui j' en suis conscient mais pourquoi ne tenterais-je pas. J' ai un profil pour être mannequin déjà et je m' entretiens et j' essaie de vivre sainement.

-Oui il faut aussi une volonté de fer et ne pas avoir peur de prendre un mur si ça ne fonctionne pas et surtout savoir aussi quoi faire si tu ne réussis pas.

-On dit justement que pour faire ces métiers, il ne faut pas penser qu' on y arrivera pas et ne pas prévoir de porte de sortie sinon ça ne nous fait pas avancer. Et ne t' inquiète pas je crois que de la volonté j' en ai à revendre.

-C' est marrant mais je ne pensais que c' était à ça que tu aspirais. En te voyant, je veux dire et de discuter avec toi tu es tellement droit et franc, et tellement toi-même que c' est plutôt insoupçonnable.

-Ben j' espère être moi-même et le rester même en faisant l' un de ces métiers et il n' y a pas de raison. J' ai pas envie de changer.

-C' est très bien ça. Et pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas être parti directement quand tu as quitté le nid familial?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Quelque chose passa dans son regard et sur son visage d' indescriptible, il avait l' air gêné et réticent quant à la question ou la réponse, je ne savais pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration et me répondit.

-Pour l' amour d' une fille peut être, lâcha-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

-Et elle t' a quitté, c' est pour ça que tu es là aujourd' hui, c' est ça?

-Pas exactement.

Je ne savais pas comment m' y prendre avec ce mini avoeu et je ne savais pas surtout s' il était bon de le pousser à en parler. Il avait l' air de louvoyer mais après tout, je lui avais confié des trucs sur ma vie qui était loin d' être rose, il pouvait bien s' abandonner quelques minutes aussi à la franchise.

-Je t' écoute si tu es prêt à en parler.

Il attendit puis se décida.

-Entre Angela et moi ç' a toujours été sulfureux. J' veux dire, on sortait ensemble depuis la fin du collège. Au lycée, on n' arrêtait pas de se séparer parce qu' on se disputait sans cesse. Ça durait des mois des fois puis on se réconciliait souvent, je l' avoue sur l' oreiller, elle me tenait comme ça, je crois!

Il rit mais d' un rire frustré. Il reprit.

-Ensuite quand on a eu fini le lycée, elle a continué ses études et moi j' ai voulu travaillé de suite pour justement partir de chez moi et de pouvoir prendre un appartement avec elle. Je pensais qu' on allait vivre heureux, que le pire était derrière nous, etc... mais je m' étais trompé. Les disputes ont recommencé de plus belles, elle dormait de plus en plus chez ses copines soit au dortoir de la fac me prétextant qu' elle avait du travail à la bibliothèque et qu' elle préférait rester sur place pour pouvoir dormir plus longtemps. Soit elle sortait aux fêtes des fraternités et sororités de son campus et du coup restait aussi dormir sur place et moi comme je travaillais et que des fois j' étais en déplacement sur plusieurs jours avec les randonnées ben je ne l' accompagnais pas et franchement c' était plus mon monde, non plus, donc ça créait encore plus de tensions entre nous avec les reproches et bla bla bla...

Il soupira à nouveau longuement, je sentais qu' il n' avait pas fini.

-Et à chaque fois ça finissait pareil, on s' engueulait et deux jours plus tard elle me faisait son cinéma à se trimballer à poil devant moi et je retombais dans le panneau! Jusqu' au jour où alors que j' accompagnais un groupe de randonneurs et que j' étais sensé partir pendant presque une semaine, l' un des gars a fait un infarctus et je suis donc rentré plutôt que prévu et elle était bien à l' appartement mais pas toute seule... Elle s' envoyait en l' air avec mon meilleur ami et dans mon lit en prime.

Il soupira et une douleur non dissimulée passa à travers ses yeux charbonneux.

-Et j' appris plus tard que ça faisait un moment qu' elle, enfin qu' ils se foutaient de ma gueule derrière mon dos. Alors tu comprendras que je puisse être méfiant et tu comprendras peut être certaines de mes réactions.

Bien sûr, c' était évident c' était ça qu' il s' était passé ce matin. Je faisais à présent le lien, j' avais joué avec lui et ça lui avait rappelé cette partie douloureuse de sa vie.

-J' en ai bavé après la rupture. Je me suis effondré. Je ne m' en cache pas. Je me suis complètement renfermé sur moi-même, je ne suis pas sorti de mon appartement pendant des jours et des jours, je n' allais plus bossé et je m' enivrais tous les jours et toute la journée. J' ai pleuré... beaucoup... j' étais vraiment amoureux d' elle et elle m' a fait beaucoup de mal en se fichant de moi comme ça. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c' était qu' elle soit honnête avec moi et mes sentiments et avec les siens aussi. J' attendais qu' elle me dise ce qui n' allait pas ou plus entre nous, ou qu' elle me dise tout simplement qu' elle ne m' aimait plus... ç' aurait été moins douloureux. Mais elle ne l' a pas fait. Et en plus, elle s' est envoyé mon meilleur ami, j' sais pas s' il y a pire comme situation. Evidemment, lui ne s' est même pas défendu et je lui ai cassé le nez. C' est nul, je sais mais ça m' a fait du bien sur le moment.

Je l' écoutais attentivement, rien que dans ses paroles, je ressentais encore sa souffrance. Il n' était pas guéri et moi, je n' avais pas été correcte. Il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui fasse des excuses.

-Excuses-moi pour ce matin, c' était pas mon attention de jouer avec toi. Je voulais juste te provoquer un peu. Je voulais voir tes réactions et je me rend compte que j' ai mal agit. De plus, je n' ai pas à le faire. Comme tu l' as déjà exprimer nous ne sommes rien l' un pour l' autre, nous n' avons pas de relation définie jusqu' à maintenant alors je comprend que tu aies pu être fâché contre moi.

-Je ne peux pas t' en vouloir mais c' est encore trop frais cette histoire pour que ça ne me touche plus. Et elle a changé ma façon de voir les choses, je suis devenu méfiant et pourtant j' ai une certaine confiance en toi. C' est ça qui est déroutant aussi pour moi.

-Hum... Elle t' as sacrément brisé le coeur, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oui, pas qu' un peu ça c' est sûr.

Il soupira et moi je le fixais différemment maintenant. Il avait l' air si fragile à cet instant que mon coeur se serra. Et mon envie pour lui fit tout à coup son apparition...

**POV JACOB**

L' expression «faire tourner en bourrique» n' avait plus de secret pour moi et c' était ce qu' avait essayé de faire Bella ce matin, seulement, elle avait réveillé le mec méfiant en moi, celui qui s' était pris une énorme claque quelques mois auparavant. Et celui qui n' avait plus envie de se faire posséder par une fille. J' avais du mal à cicatriser et elle venait de rouvrir la plaie de mon muscle majeur sauvagement molesté par cette garce sans coeur qu' avait été ma petite-amie. Bella me plaisait sur beaucoup de points, j' étais très attiré par elle, je le reconnaissais. La seule nuit que nous avions eu m' avait transcendé mais il était hors de question de me laisser à nouveau piétiner le coeur et de me fourvoyer encore pour une histoire qui irait droit dans le mur et pour laquelle je laisserais encore tout tomber. A présent, je voulais faire quelque chose de ma vie et plus rien ne se mettrait entre moi et ce que je désirais et surtout pas une fille si belle soit elle, si désirable soit elle comme l' était Bella à l' heure actuelle. Elle me faisait beaucoup d' effet, je ne m' en cachais pas. Mais pour une fois, je ne penserais rien d' autre qu' avec la partie inférieure de mon corps. Je prendrais ce qu' elle m' offrirait; les faveurs sexuelles qu' elle me donnerait, je ne les refuserais pas. Cela faisait-il de moi un salaud? Pas sûr! On n' avait rien défini de notre relation donc je trouvais ça correcte. Après tout, elle aussi profitait de moi et de mon corps, je ne demandais rien en échange et elle non plus. Finalement, ça m' allait bien.

Nous roulions toujours traversant de toutes petites villes du Wyoming. Orin, Douglas, Glenrock... Au loin, la barre des Rocheuses se faisait de plus en plus précise. Bella et son regard insistant toujours vrillé sur moi. Que cherchait-elle encore à comprendre? Que cherchait-elle en moi? Nous n' allions pas tarder à nous arrêter pour nous restaurer. Nous approchions de Casper...

-Tu as faim? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui pas mal, me répondit-elle.

-On va s' arrêter dans la prochaine ville, ça te va?

-Oui très bien et comme ça je pourrais trouver un endroit peut être potable pour faire un brin de toilette.

-C' est pas une mauvaise idée, dis-je.

-Tu insinues que je pue?

-Non, non, autant pour moi, je me suis mal exprimé! Mais en même temps, si tu le dis! Me moquai-je.

-C' est sympa, merci, rit-elle.

-De rien, elle était facile!

Repas et toilette approximative, effectués, nous repartîmes. On avait encore beaucoup de kilomètres et les routes sinueuses se perdaient devant nous. Je pensais que nous n' aurions pas passer l' état pour ce soir, nous avions encore six cent ou sept cent kilomètres à faire et pas de tout repos. Je penserais à trouver un môtel pour ce soir, il valait mieux.

Je bâillais au volant dans l' après-midi, il fallait que je fasse une pause et que je boive un café.

-J' vais m' arrêter, j' ai un coup de pompe, prévins-je Bella.

-Tu veux que je conduise? Me proposa-t-elle.

-On va déjà faire une pause, ça nous fera du bien et je verrais comment je me sens, si j' suis capable de reprendre le volant, ok?

-ça marche!

Je m' arrêtais dans un chemin de terre aride, la voiture souleva une tonne de poussière. Quelques pierres et des gros buissons donnaient un peu d' ombre, je choisis donc de stopper la voiture là. Le soleil haut dans le ciel cognait fortement, j' avais chaud et transpirais un peu. Bella était toute moite aussi, ça se voyait.

-Laisse les portes ouvertes. J' vais ouvrir le coffre aussi afin que nous ayons un peu d' air. A l' arrière du véhicule, j' ouvris donc le coffre celui-ci était en deux parties, la vitre se soulevait et le bas se baissait comme sur un pick-up. Je sortis ma thermos que j' avais fait remplir de café au resto où on avait déjeuner et je m' en versais une tasse.

-Tu en veux un aussi? Proposai-je à Bella.

-Non, sans façon. Ça excite de trop le café et je le suis bien assez, me dit-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Et c' était reparti. Son sous-entendu balaya ma fatigue comme par enchantement. Je me secouais intérieurement, je m' étais promis de ne plus réfléchir et de prendre ce qu' elle me donnait. Oui, mais je ne ferais pas le premier pas. C' était à elle de le faire. Ce qu' elle fit au final alors que j' étais appuyé à l' arrière de la voiture sur la partie basse du coffre, elle vint se coller à moi et m' embrassa sans se soucier de rien. Je répondis aussitôt en l' enlaçant, après tout, j' en avais envie autant qu' elle. Son corps se fondit sur le mien alors que nous échangions un baiser brûlant. Elle me donnait la fièvre et en même temps des frissons, ceux-ci remontaient par vague le long de mon dos. Mes mains descendaient pour lui attraper les fesses alors que les siennes remontaient sous mon tee-shirt qu' elle enleva sans perdre de temps. Elle partit exploré mon torse de ses lèvres chaudes et j' en éprouvais une sensation de bien-être. Elle remontait pour me picorer le cou. Mes mains trituraient ses hanches, ses fesses. Elle portait encore sa petite jupe en jean courte que mon oeil appréciateur avait fin de ne jamais remarquer. Je glissais mes doigts de chaque côté de ses cuisses et remontais doucement en la caressant le plus sensuellement possible relevant au passage cette petite jupette qui m' excitait. Je finis par prendre le dessus, j' aimais mener le jeu mais j' aimais aussi que ma partenaire me résiste tout dépendait de mon humeur, en fait, mais avec Bella, je n' arrivais pas à me contrôler et je voulais toujours la posséder ne la laissant pas prendre l' avantage, c' était hors de question! C' était comme si je voulais lui montrer qui était l' homme, le Maître, elle faisait ressortir en moi l' homme machiste des cavernes. Toi, Femme! Moi, Homme! Moi, Tarzan! Toi, Jane! C' était épouvantable, j' espérais qu' elle ne m' en tiendrait pas rigueur et j' espérais changer à l' avenir. Mais pourquoi, je parlais d' avenir, moi, d' ailleurs! Je savais que ça ne durerait pas alors tant qu' à faire donne tout ce que t' as, mec! Et en avant la cavalerie! L' homme de Cromagnon surgit et je lui attrapais la bouche férocement écrasant mes lèvres de toutes mes forces sur les siennes, la serrant encore plus contre moi, la maintenant par les fesses et nous faisant pivoter pour qu' elle se retrouve assise sur le bas du coffre. Je lui ôtais son débardeur à vitesse grand «V», elle ne portait apparemment jamais de soutien-gorge, c' était merveilleux pour les yeux et bien plus rapide quand on était avide de sexe comme moi à l' instant. Je descendis évidemment goûter ces deux merveilleux fruits, Bella bascula sa tête en arrière lorsque je titillais son bout durci de plaisir que je pinçais entre mes dents, que je suçais goulument. Sa respiration haletait alors que je partais à la conquête de son nouveau monde passant en dessous son boxer, mes doigts jouèrent avec son organe lui procurant des salves de frissons et de gémissements, titillant son entrée mouillée lui arrachant des souffles rauques jusqu' à la pénétrer de mes doigts agiles la faisant suffoquer de plaisir. Elle reprit un instant pied juste le temps de déboucler ma ceinture et déboutonner mon pantalon, passant ses mains sur mes fesses en faisant descendre ce que j' avais sur la peau en trop me libérant de ma prison de tissu et libérant mon organe dressé pour elle. J' attrapais rapidement les côtés de son boxer et tirais dessus, elle souleva ses fesses et je lui enlevai sans souci. Ses tongs tombèrent parterre et je moulais mes mains sur son postérieur pour la déplacer afin qu' elle soit bien placée pour moi. Une fois installés correctement, je n' eus plus qu' à m' insinuer en elle ce qui m' arracha un son rauque du fin fond de ma gorge et une cavalcade de frissons passa dans tous mon corps et je n' en étais qu' au prémisse! La pénétrer était presque un droit divin dans le fond de ma conscience ou de mon inconscience, je ne savais plus le dire, elle était chaude et trempée et mon premier coup de rein lui montrait toute mon impatience à la ravir aussi. Elle colla ses mains sur mon fessier avec ardeur voulant probablement accentuer le rythme quand elle le souhaiterait. Sa respiration erratique n' en était que plus excitante pour moi et j' accélérais alors la manoeuvre provoquant un séïsme de sensations suffisamment puissant pour avoir envie de la prendre violemment! Elle me rendait dingue, je n' étais plus moi-même, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Cette violence me faisait peur, je n' avais jamais rien éprouvé de si intense et j' avais une crainte qui était que j' en devienne accro. Comme une drogue, mais accro de manière spéciale, pas accro comme on pourrait aimer quelqu' un à l' infini, non, accro de son pouvoir de séduction, accro de son sexe, accro de ces échanges violents. Quand tout cela serait fini comment allais-je réagir? En attendant, je la «baisais» sauvagement jusqu' à ce que je la sente se libérer de son orgasme en criant et que je la suive alors que des milliards de picotements insoupçonnables passaient dans mon être tendu à l' extrême en même temps que j' éjaculais en elle. Mes nerfs se relâchèrent après quelques minutes tout comme pour elle et je sortis de ma prison dorée. Je secouais un coup ma tête, histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

-Excuse-moi, lui dis-je, un peu honteux de mon comportement.

-Ne le sois pas. J' ai aimé, me répondit-elle.

Je la fixai un instant alors qu' elle me souriait tendrement. J' étais un peu perdu.

-Il faudra que tu m' expliques comment une fille qui avait à peine le droit de sortir et surveillée par son père comme tu l' étais, peut être aussi... douée? Chaude? Excuse-moi pour le terme!

-Je n' ai pas l' impression de l' être pourtant, je n' ai pas eu cinquante gars, non plus! Question d' alchimie peut être. Et les systèmes «D», tu connais pas? Entre autre, les débarras de l' école, les douches des vestiaires sont assez sympa quand il n' y a personne! Me dit-elle en riant malicieusement.

-Ah oui, c' est vrai, dis-je avec le sourire alors que je repensais aux quelques aventures de ce type que j' avais pu avoir.

Je repris.

-Et bien en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que c' est votre pouvoir magique, Melle Swan mais il fonctionne sur moi de toute évidence, lui dis-je franchement. Je... j' apprécie nos échanges de choc!

-Pareil pour moi, me dit-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et finalement Bella pris le volant, j' étais à présent éreinté. Je ne tardais pas à m' endormir.

**POV BELLA**

Ce mec était une vraie bête de sexe! Comment sa copine avait pu le tromper ainsi? En tout cas, il était parfait pour moi. J' aimais bien son côté machiste dans ce cas précis. J' étais comme soumise et ce rapport de force m' excitait davantage. Ce qui était encore plus dingue c' était que je prenais les devants pour l' avoir et qu' après les rôles s' inversaient c' était lui qui prenait l' ascendant. C' était chacun son tour dans notre jeu de séduction et c' était ce qui me plaisait. Pourtant, on ne voyait pas ce côté de sa personnalité lorsqu' on discutait avec lui. C' était sa face cachée! Mais moi, maintenant, je la connaissais.

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que je roulais. Jacob ronflait à côté de moi. Il était complètement plié dans tous les sens. Le manque de place et sa taille ne l' aidait en rien, il allait être cassé de partout en se réveillant.

Les panneaux au bord de la route indiquaient plein de choses. D' abord que nous allions bientôt traverser le Parc National de Yellowstone, j' avais souvent vu des reportages à la télévision et entendu parler pour avoir envie de le visiter enfin du moins de le parcourir! On ne visitait pas ce genre d' endroit, on le découvrait avec un sac à dos, des bonnes chaussures de montagne et surtout de bonnes heures de marche! Ç' a m' aurait tenté si je n' avais rien eu d' autre à faire que parcourir le monde. D' autres panneaux indiquaient eux les prochaines villes que nous allions traverser et encore d' autres annonçaient des ranch dans tous les coins du Wyoming. Tous avec des appellations bien particulières du genre «South Ranch Wy», «Angel Ranch», «Black Cow Ranch», «Rosalie's Ranch», «No Men's Land Ranch»... C' était marrant de les découvrir...

On était en fin de journée et on était à présent entre Rock Springs et Green River. Il était tant que je réveille Jacob, on devait trouver de quoi manger et surtout un hôtel pour cette nuit. De plus, j' avais éteint mon téléphone portable et j' étais à peu près sûr que ma messagerie débordait de cris, de larmes et de menaces de mon père. Il fallait que je l' appelle également ça ne me ravissait pas mais je n' avais pas vraiment d' autres solutions que de l' affronter si je voulais imposer mon nouveau choix de vie.

-Jake... Jake... le secouai-je doucement.

-Hum... fut tout ce qui sortit de son être, un grognement.

-Jake... Jacob... réitérai-je un peu plus durement.

Je l' avais secouer de façon un peu plus énergique.

-Hum... oui... c' est bon, j' suis là, c' est quoi le problème beauté du Diable? Geignit-il.

-On est en fin d' après-midi. J' ai conduit une bonne partie et on est entre deux villes. Il faut qu' on trouve à se restaurer puis un endroit où dormir. Tu m' aides?

-Que ferais-tu sans moi? Bombait-il déjà le torse.

-Je me débrouillerais sans toi!

-Alors pourquoi tu m' as réveillé?

-Oh, Jake, ça va! De toute façon, il est tard et tu n' aurais plus dormi cette nuit sinon!

-Pas grave! Je me serais occupé autrement! Me lança-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Le voilà qui jouait à ça lui maintenant!

-Tu te serais occupé tout seul parce que moi j' suis épuisée et je pense que ce soir je vais bien dormir! Si évidemment aucun orage ne vient perturber mon sommeil! Lui dis-je malicieuse.

Il rit toujours de son rire enfantin...

Il avait donc reprit le volant de la Cherokee et on cherchait une épicerie ou un vendeur de hot-dog pour nous repaître. Une fois trouvé ce qu' on cherchait, nous reprîmes la route afin de nous dénicher un petit hôtel pas cher pour la nuit. Nous n' avions plus à nous poser de questions quand à partager une chambre, ni même un lit. Je proposais à Jacob de regarder aussi les chambres de disponible dans les Ranch alentours car il était possible d' avoir de quoi dormir pour la nuit accompagné d' un petit déjeuner pour peut être moins cher encore qu' un môtel.

Quelques minutes plus tard voir un bon trois quart d' heure plus tard, nous trouvions le domaine de nos rêves pour seulement à peine dix dollars et un petit déjeuner plus que festoyant en prime. Nous remerciâmes nos hôtes qui étaient des personnes charmantes.

Une bonne douche, j' en rêvais depuis des heures. J' étais moite et couverte de poussière, l' eau qui s' écoulait de sur mon corps n' était pas jolie à voir; elle était marron. Mes cheveux avaient fait la même couleur, à croire que je ne m' étais pas lavée depuis des lustres. Je sortis au bout d' un bon quart d' heure de la douche, me séchais et enfilais enfin mon short en coton et mon tee-shirt des Fall Out Boy. Je rejoignis ainsi Jacob qui me regarda arriver et explosa de rire devant l' effigie de Pete Wentz.

-Tu aimes ce type? Dit-il en riant de plus belle.

-J' aime son look et sa personnalité m' éclate, c' est tout! Me renfrognai-je.

-Tu aimes leur chanson?

-Ben oui, si j' ai le tee-shirt ce n' est pas que pour Pete lui-même! Grognai-je.

-Je n' ai jamais entendu un rock aussi nul!

-Ah oui et pour toi c' est quoi du bon rock? M' énervai-je qu' il puisse douter de mes goûts.

-Je ne sais pas moi, déjà tous les vieux groupes de rock sont les meilleurs! Ensuite, tu as Linkin Park, Green Day, Muse et si tu veux du rock pop FM, t' as du choix aussi mais «Fall Out Boy»! Tu m' excuseras mais je préfère écouter Jimmy Eat World.

-Mais j' écoute aussi! M' indignai-je encore plus.

Il rit de me voir rouge de colère. Il se moquait ouvertement de moi et ça m' agaçait.

-Va te doucher au lieu de me railler! J' ai pas envie de dormir aux côtés de quelqu' un qui sent l' homme des cavernes.

-Mais tu ne peux pas résister à cette senteur de mâle, avoue! Se moquait-il.

-C' est ça! J' te laisse y croire apparemment ça fait du bien à ton égo! Mais si tu ne veux pas dormir parterre, je te conseillerais quand même d' aller la prendre cette douche!

Il riait toujours comme un crétin en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Les «Fall Out Boy» Dit-il mort de rire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Il fallait à présent que j' appelle mon père. Je ravalais à nouveau ma salive et respirais un grand coup avant de l' affronter à nouveau. Je tenais mon portable dans la main et appuyais sur les boutons. Ça sonna très peu de fois avant que la voix de ma mère ne retentisse au bout du fil.

-Maman, je suis heureuse de t' entendre. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Ma mère malgré tout me manquait beaucoup. Pourtant, elle ne m' avait jamais été d' un grand secours mais quand elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi dans le dos de mon père elle n' avait jamais hésiter une seule seconde. Au risque de se faire incendier après. Mais ça restait des moments tellement rares que je les comptais sur les dix doigts de mes mains.

-... (interlocuteur)

-Oui, ne t' inquiète pas, Maman, je vais très bien.

-...

-Oui, je n' ai plus de voiture mais c' est pas grave. J' ai trouvé à me déplacer. Il est déjà au courant à ce que je vois.

-...

-Je sais qu' il est flic! Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Il est là?

-...

-Sous la douche! J' en ai de la chance! Ça me permet de pouvoir discuter avec toi.

-...

-C' est pas la peine, Maman, c' est décidé, je veux voir ailleurs. Je ne reviendrais pas dans cette maison où ce que je souhaite n' est pas respecté. J' ai vingt et un ans et je n' ai plus envie qu' on me donne des ordres comme il le fait.

-...

-Pour mon bien? Mais Maman, ne le défend pas tu sais très bien qu' il va trop loin.

-...

-Enfin, tu as déjà vu une fille de mon âge demander à sortir avec une copine ou son petit copain et alors que je suis la semaine à la fac? Parce que moi, non! On commence comme ça et il aurait fini par choisir mon mari aussi!

-...

-Tu sais que c' est vrai. Tu sais qu' il l' aurait fait!

J' entendis ma mère baliser au bout du téléphone, mon père venait certainement de sortir de sa douche et descendait probablement les escaliers. Je l' entendis à ce moment là.

-...

-Oui passe-moi le! Je t' aime aussi, Maman, tu me manques.

-...

-Je sais que tu as retrouvé ma voiture. Et je te prie d' arrêter de me chercher!

-...

-Et bien fais-le! Cherche-moi par satellite avec mon portable. Je m' en débarrasse de suite! Et tu feras quoi? Tu me forceras à rentrer avec toi? Et tu sais quoi, je me barrais à nouveau. Criai-je.

-...

-Que je sois raisonnable? L' es-tu, toi? Je ne crois pas en tout cas.

-...

-Ne t' inquiète pas je survivrais sans ton argent!

-...

-ça ne te concerne pas ou plus, devrai-je dire!

-...

-Bon, je te laisse, j' ai des choses à faire, tu m' excuseras. Bonne soirée, Papa.

-...

Je raccrochais encore une fois au nez de mon père qui vociférait tout ce qu' il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas comprendre mais il devra bien admettre ses erreurs au bout d' un moment. Tout ce que je craignais c' était de le voir me poursuivre à travers tous les Etats-Unis. D' ailleurs, je trouvais étrange qu' il n' ait pas encore commencé.

Je m' étais renfrognée quand Jacob réapparut, énervée par ce maudit coup de fil.

**POV JACOB **

Quand elle était apparue juste vêtue de son mini short de coton et de son tee-shirt, j' avais eu une étrange sensation, c' était comme si je vivais avec elle depuis des lustres. Elle me charmait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute davantage. Elle avait un magnifique sourire, je n' arrivais plus vraiment à décrocher mes yeux d' elle. Il me fallut avoir recours à la moquerie pour ne pas qu' elle s' aperçoive de mon trouble. J' en profitais de la chambrer avec son tee-shirt à l' effigie d' un groupe de rock que je n' aimais pas vraiment. Cela fonctionna, elle ne s' aperçut de rien et encore moins que je la dévorais du regard. Je partis finalement me doucher après qu' elle se soit défendue de ne pas vouloir dormir avec moi si je n' y allais pas. La douche n' eut aucun effet sur mon envie pour elle, je crois bien même que ça l' avait décuplé. Mon érection s' était légèrement réveillée en sa présence et là c' était carrément à m' en faire mal. Fallait-il que je me soulage là, maintenant? Ou aurais-je assez de cran pour l' attirer dans mes filets et de pouvoir me soulager en elle? J' avais promis de ne pas bouger, moi, le premier! Oui mais je me rendais compte que je commençais à ne plus pouvoir attendre ces moments-là. Que faire? Alors que mes mains pleines de gel douche se baladaient sur mon corps et sur mon sexe, je me disais que c' était trop bête de laisser passer tout ça et que je ne perdais rien à essayer de la débaucher mais il ne fallait pas que ça traîne, j' avais une putain d' envie! Je finis ma douche rapidement et en sortis, ne m' essuyant qu' à moitié, je partis la rejoindre dans la chambre avec juste une serviette nouée autour de mon bassin, je mettais toutes les chances de mon côté. J' avais vu que cette vision lui avait plu une fois alors j' avais décidé de réitérer. Je savais que les filles ne résistaient pas à l' attrait de mon corps et pour une fois j' allais en jouer.

Mon érection faillit retomber lorsque je rentrais dans la chambre et que je la vis complètement fermée, énervée et en proie à de sérieux doutes. Si elle n' avait pas été habillée de son mini short, j' aurais jeté l' éponge. Elle avait l' air nouée, fâchée et je pensais savoir pourquoi. Elle avait du parler avec son père au téléphone et ç' avait du mal se passer car elle ne souriait même plus. Je m' avançais vers elle, avec l' intention de lui faire oublier ce mauvais moment. J' eus d' autant encore plus envie d' elle et je ne pouvais plus le cacher.

-Ton père, c' est ça? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui. Je n' arrive pas à avoir une discussion censée avec lui, il refuse d' être objectif et de comprendre.

-Ne désespère pas, il va bien finir par devoir accepter.

-Oui mais en attendant il m' a mis de mauvaise humeur et m' a stressé.

-J' ai un bon moyen pour te détendre, lui dis-je de façon sexy.

Je m' étais mis en face d' elle, à sa hauteur avec une main de chaque côté de son corps. Lui soufflant mon haleine chaude, la regardant avec des yeux probablement noircis par l' envie.

-Tu es très sexy dans cette tenue mais je doute que ce soit vraiment le bon moment. J' ai pas franchement la tête à ça, me dit-elle en restant dans la même position et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J' avais deux options ou je me dégonflais et je la laissais tranquille et je me finissais à la salle de bain! Ou je passais outre ce qu' elle me disait, j' insistais gentiment sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et je l' amenais au septième ciel avec moi, elle me remercierais alors de lui avoir procurer autant de plaisir et de lui avoir changé les idées! Personnellement, je préférais la seconde option, en plus son regard me donnait des frissons et une envie bien plus forte de la posséder.

-Il n' y a pas de moment précis pour ça et pour ta tête ne t' inquiète pas elle suivra le mouvement, lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Elle allait répliquer mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, collant ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle ne protesta pas. Après quelques secondes où elle m' embrassa les lèvres de façon plus que retenue-elle devait peser le pour et le contre-elle accentua ce baiser alors que je jouais exprès de ma langue sur ses lèvres et que je les lui mordillais sans retenue ainsi je pus avoir accès complètement à sa bouche. Sa langue vint jouer d' abord doucement avec la mienne puis elle se noya dans sa frénésie qu' elle venait de déclencher et qu' elle finit de déclencher en moi. J' attrapais sa tignasse en remontant par sa nuque pour appuyer cette étreinte et qu' elle ne puisse s' arrêter de suite. Son souffle se réveilla et se mit à se saccader tout comme pour moi. Même si j' étais davantage excité qu' elle, Bella ne tarderait pas à me rattraper. Elle crocheta ma nuque et son autre main se fraya un passage jusqu' à mon entrejambe, elle arracha ma serviette qui tomba au sol et empoigna ma fierté qu' elle caressa d' abord doucement puis elle s' empara du commandement m' arrachant au passage un gémissement digne du nom alors que moi je ne l' avais pas encore touché. Je me redressai devant elle la laissant me branler. Mes sensations s' entrechoquaient avec mes émotions ce qui décuplait l' effet de ce qu' elle m' administrait et je dus me concentrer deux fois plus pour ne pas lui éjaculer dans la main et sur elle et je priais le ciel pour ne pas qu' elle est la bonne idée d' y glisser ses lèvres parce que je ne pourrais pas résister du tout une seule seconde de plus mais elle ne le fit pas car je l' arrêtais dans sa manoeuvre me sentant au bord du gouffre! Pas question! Je voulais la satisfaire c' était aussi le but du jeu. A nouveau cette féroce envie de la prendre violemment fit son apparition! Qu' est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi? Si je ne me retenais pas un tantinet, je la prendrais avec une sauvagerie non dissimulée mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur et même si je savais qu' elle avait aimé ça la dernière fois que ça ne l' avait pas dérangé, je voulais essayer d' être un peu plus doux. Mais en serais-je capable? Serais-je capable de me maîtriser face au séïsme qu' elle provoquait en moi? Mes yeux dont la noirceur n' avait d' égale que mon envie se posèrent sur elle et je crois bien qu' elle avait compris. Je la poussai du regard à s' allonger et je me remis dans ma position initiale avec mes deux mains de chaque côté de son corps et mes yeux plantés dans les siens. Bella remonta ses jambes sur le lit et jouant à les ouvrir et les fermer m' excitant un peu plus. Je fis mine d' avancer comme un prédateur devant sa proie et elle commença à reculer se mordillant les lèvres. Mes entrailles me brûlaient, mon cerveau me lâchait, mon corps était tendu au maximum. Je sentais l' excitation monter en elle, son souffle était bruyant et rapide. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux par l' envie. Elle continuait de me provoquer avec ses mouvements de jambes me laissant voir que son short était mouillé, je buggais dessus alors que j' avançais à quatre pattes vers son corps qui m' appelait. Un son rauque de satisfaction sortit de ma bouche. J' avançais encore un peu jusqu' à ce que ses jambes se heurtent à mon torse. Je la dévorais du regard alors qu' elle était appuyée sur ses coudes. Ma main trouva le passage pour aller caresser l' endroit de son short humide mettant une légère pression dessus. Je déglutis lorsqu' elle ferma les yeux et qu' elle commença à apprécier mes caresses en se lâchant sur les sons et sa respiration. Je passais mes doigts inlassablement et en jouant avec son intimité sans jamais passer en dessous du tissu faisant durer le plaisir. Mais lorsque Bella rouvrit les yeux sur moi embués de désir et qu' elle passa inopinément sa langue sur ses lèvres, je perdis pieds et fonçais sur ma proie avant qu' elle s' effarouche, lui enlevant avec une rapidité déconcertante, son short qui valsa à l' autre bout de la pièce ainsi que son tee-shirt. Ma bouche qui à nouveau prenait la sienne avidement puis qui partit explorer ses seins la faisant se cambrer ce qui me permit de lui attraper le bassin pour pouvoir être enfin en elle, ce que je voulais depuis le début. Mais l' attente fut tellement bonne que quand je rentrais en elle, je m' arrêtais un instant tellement je tremblais. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu' il m' arrivait, j' en étais complètement déboussolé. Mes premiers coup de reins me firent mal parce que j' avais très envie d' elle et les frissons partaient dans tous les sens dans mon corps, ma tête me tournait puis je me repris en me concentrant que sur ce que je voulais et sur ce qu' elle voulait, que je nous donne un maximum de plaisir. Alors je me mis à la percuter jusqu' à la «casser en deux». J' étais sauvage, puissant... j' aurais pu la défoncer sans m' en soucier. Je la carambolais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort...

-Tu en veux plus, Bella, lui dis-je haletant.

-Oui... Souffla-t-elle.

C' était pas possible et en plus elle aimait ça!

-Alors il va falloir le demander Bella, me supplier même... Dis-je joueur.

J' avais ralenti jusqu' à presque m' arrêter.

-Cours toujours, me claqua-t-elle.

-Ok. Donc je stoppe là, alors.

Je fis mine de vouloir sortir d' elle. Elle grimaça et grogna un coup de mécontentement.

-D' accord. S' il te plait, Jake, me fit-elle avec une petite moue irrésistible mais toujours avec cette envie accrochée à son visage.

Je repris un mouvement, très lentement. Elle grogna à nouveau et gémit en fermant les yeux.

-Comme ça, Bella?

-Non. Plus, Jake!

-Supplie, Bella...

Je faisais exprès d' y aller tout doucement juste pour jouer. Je voulais voir ce qu' elle voulait réellement.

-Non... gémit-elle.

-Supplie, Bella, ou je m' arrête là.

-Par pitié, Jake, non! Donne-moi tout! Je veux tout!

-Comment? Tu veux tout, comment? La charriai-je une dernière fois.

-Nom d' un chien, Jake! Baise-moi! Cria-t-elle.

-Ok!

C' était ça que j' attendais! J' avais le feu vert, j' avais ce que je voulais. Je repartis dans ma chevauchée fantastique ne lui laissant plus aucun répit. J' étais brutal dans mes mouvements, je lui maintenais les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête voulant la dominer complètement ce qui ne tarda pas à la faire crier, je la sentis se resserrer sur mon sexe, elle se cambra ne voulant pas perdre le contact, ne voulant pas que je m' arrête là. Mais, en la ravissant si fortement, je venais aussi, me libérant en elle alors que ses spasmes faisaient écho aux miens. Une fois le marasme passé, j' étais toujours au-dessus d' elle à trembler comme une feuille. Le plaisir intense qu' elle me procurait me mettait dans tous mes états, ce n' était pas normal, tout ça. Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains une fois que je lui eus relâché les poignets, et l' attira à elle pour m' embrasser tendrement. Avait-elle senti mon désarroi face à cette marrée de sensations qu' elle me faisait éprouver? Je répondis à son baiser, ses lèvres étaient encore chaudes et me permirent de me reconnecter à la réalité. Ce baiser lent et doux, je le brisais pour me laisser tomber à ses côtés. Le silence était de mise et fit du bien... C' est elle qui finalement le brisa.

-C' était... WOW... Merci, Jake. J' ai oublié mes problèmes pendant un bon moment.

J' eus du mal à lui répondre parce que j' étais vraiment perturbé par ma façon d' être avec elle.

-J' t' en prie... Dis-je vaguement.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Si, tout va bien, je crois juste que je suis fatigué.

-Ok, mais si tu veux m' en parler à un moment ou un autre... Je suis là! Et je crois qu' on ferait bien de dormir effectivement, je suis fatiguée aussi, me dit-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

Je lui souris et nous nous mîmes sous le drap sans même penser à nous rhabiller, de toute façon notre nudité ne nous paressait plus du tout embarrassante, elle semblait presque normale. Sans qu' elle n' ait à le demander, je lui ouvris mes bras d' office et elle vint s' y caler.

-Bonne nuit, Bella.

-Bonne nuit, Jake.

Je ne fermais pas l' oeil pendant un très long moment essayant d' analyser mon comportement. Jamais je n' avais couché avec une fille me faisant autant d' effet. J' en restais complètement abasourdi. Aucune des filles que j' avais tiré m' avait procuré autant de sensation. Bella avait parler d' alchimie et peut être qu' elle avait raison. Peut être qu' elle était faite pour moi, peut être qu' elle avait été créée pour moi. Quand j' étais en elle c' était comme si plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n' existait. Elle me mettait à genoux devant elle alors que je me sentais dominateur à un point ou j' avais vraiment l' impression d' être le Diable en personne et de prendre possession d' elle. Je voulais absolument la posséder, je voulais entrer dans son corps. Mon plaisir en était tellement décuplé que c' était comme si j' avais été frappé par l' illusion du phoenix quand je jouissais en elle. Je lui faisais être vulgaire pour mon plus grand plaisir. Etais-je désaxé? Etais-je pervers? Avais-je un problème de comportement qui se réveillait seulement maintenant? Tant que je ne trouverais pas la solution je resterais perdu! Fallait-il que je ne lui fasse plus l' amour, que je ne la touche plus? Etait-ce ça la solution? Mais je savais que je n' y arriverais pas. J' avais craqué sur elle ça c' était une certitude! Je m' endormis finalement avec son odeur en moi parce qu' elle était à peine à quelques millimètres endormie dans mes bras. Douce agonie.

**POV BELLA**

Il était réveillé avant moi. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne s' était pas rendu compte que je venais de m' éveiller et que je l' observais discrètement. Quelque chose d' étrange émanait de lui, il avait l' air perdu et avait comme l' air de méditer. Il ne m' avait pas tout dit, hier après notre moment d' intimité, je savais que quelque chose l' avait perturbé mais quoi? Je ne voulais pas non plus lui mettre la pression en lui posant des tas de questions indiscrètes. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d' avoir son jardin secret. Il remit les pieds sur terre et sentit que je le regardais. Il me fit un superbe sourire irrésistible.

-Salut. On se lève? J' ai une faim de loup, dit-il enjoué.

Il avait perdu toute son inquiétude qui quelques secondes avant était ancrée sur son visage. Je lui souris aussi.

-Ok. Alors, bouge-toi, lui dis-je en le poussant hors du lit.

Il rit avec toujours ce même rire enfantin qui me faisait chavirer. Il partit prendre sa douche alors que moi je féniantisais sous la couette. Je réfléchissais à ce que j' avais pu faire de travers pour le contrarier ainsi. Est-ce que je me lâchais trop avec lui? Pourtant, il n' en paraissait pas outré ou quoi que ce soit d' autre. J' avais franchement le sentiment de répondre à ses attentes. Alors que se passait-il? En attendant, moi je me faisais un léger débriefing dans ma tête et j' en déduisis que ce mec était époustouflant au lit. Il me transportait, je n' avais jamais éprouvé autant de sensation qu' avec lui. La chute allait être rude...

Quelques heures plus tard, nous avions repris la route. Le petit déjeuner avec été ogresque et digne d' un cowboy sur le point de partir en transhumance avec les vaches pendant des jours! Jacob s' était régalé et empiffré et moi comme à mon habitude j' avais picoré. Nous avions mangé sur la terrasse du ranch avec les employés et les patrons de bonne heure ce matin. Puis, nous étions partis remerciant nos hôtes de nous avoir si bien accueillis.

Dans la voiture, c' était le calme olympien. Jake ne parlait pas et était vraiment ailleurs, sur la planète Mars probablement. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu' il me parle et comment détendre l' atmosphère. Je décidais d' y aller franco, je n' avais pas l' habitude de contourner les problèmes.

-Tu ne m' as rien dit depuis des heures maintenant, j' ai fait quelque chose de mal? Lui demandai-je carrément.

Il parut surpris par ma question.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Excuses-moi, j' suis perdu dans mes pensées.

-Et bien justement. Si tu te confiais au lieu de ressasser!

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit très judicieux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c' est extrêmement personnel et que je sais pas si j' suis capable de te le dire! Alors, je préfère me taire et qu' on en reste là sur ce sujet! Et je te promet d' être plus joyeux et moins dans la lune, ça te va?

Je réfléchis un instant en le toisant un peu sévèrement. Il m' avait rabroué ne me faisant plus confiance pour me livrer des choses personnelles. Ça m' irritait parce que nous étions francs depuis le début... enfin presque...

-D' accord, je n' insiste pas. Mais cesse cette moue de pauvre petit garçon qui ne sait plus où il en est!

Ma phrase venait de m' exploser en pleine figure. Je réalisais qu' en disant ça, j' étais peut être tombée juste. Je l' avais peut être perturbé. Peut être que nos échanges de chocs l' avait bien plus marqué que ce qu' il voulait bien en dire. Peut être que... je n' osais me l' avouer mais... non ça n' était pas ça, on avait été clair depuis le départ, et il ne m' avait pas montrer de signe à ce sujet. Je me secouais la tête ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je devais me tromper. Je vis qu' il avait un instant tiqué sur ma réplique mais il s' était repris aussitôt.

-Promis! Me dit-il en souriant.

Et moi, je le dévisageais comme si la vérité venait de me marquer au fer rouge. Il fallait que je trouve un sujet de conversation avant que moi aussi je plonge dans mes pensées un peu folles.

-On est bientôt en Utah!

-Oui mais on a encore quelques kilomètres avant d' y être.

-Tu sais que c' est un état mormon?

-Ah non, je n' en savais rien.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

-ça te plairait toi d' avoir plusieurs femmes pour t' entretenir et des gosses qui courent partout avec des mères différentes?

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et son air était des plus moqueurs à ce moment là.

-Quel est l' homme à qui ça ne plairait pas?

-Ouais! Vous êtes tous des obsédés! Me renfrognai-je.

-Ben tiens! Et toi, si on te proposait de vivre avec les dix plus beaux hommes que tu aurais choisi, ne le ferais-tu pas?

Merde! Il m' avait eu! Que répondre à ça?

-Hum! Si probablement... essayai-je d' éluder.

Il rit de bon coeur. Je repris.

-Enfin pour dire c' est quand même une drôle de vie.

-Oui mais quelque part, ils ont une vie saine et ne se prenne pas la tête avec les sentiments, je pense. Même si ça paraît étrange leur façon de vivre. Et puis, imagine, le mec doit être un vrai étalon pour satisfaire ses femmes!

Il rit à nouveau de sa connerie.

-Oui mais des fois une seule femme peut suffire à un étalon, lui rétorquai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J' étais légèrement vexée.

-Et peut être qu' un étalon peut satisfaire qu' une seule femme, effectivement, dit-il en ne lâchant pas mon regard.

Pourquoi avait-on encore dévié du sujet. Et pourquoi la question de notre sexualité revenait toujours sur le tapis? Peut être parce que cette question n' était pas réglée entre nous tout simplement.

-Je vais me marier, lâchai-je comme une bombe.

Je ne savais pas si c' était le bon moment mais l' entrée en matière me permettait de le placer. Jake réagit violemment, il freina tellement fort qu' il en bloqua les roues qui crissèrent sur le bitume. J' eus juste le temps de me rattraper sur le tableau de bord avant que ma tête ne le heurte. La voiture s' arrêta au beau milieu de la route. Heureusement, il n' y avait personne dernière nous. Il me dévisagea complètement ahuri.

-Quoi?

-Je vais me marier, Jake, dis-je le plus doucement possible.

J' avais baissé les yeux tellement ceux de mon sauveur me mitraillaient. Il mit du temps à avaler la pilule ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je n' avais pas été franche avec lui et j' allais le prendre en pleine face, je le savais. Je m' y attendais.

-Tu te fous de moi, c' est ça? Tu me fais marcher? Me demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

-Non, pas vraiment et crois-moi, j' aurais préféré, dis-je mal à l' aise.

Il resta bouche bée sans même pouvoir répondre. Je repris. Je lui devais des explications.

-Je ne vais pas à Las Vegas que pour travailler. Je vais aussi rejoindre mon petit-ami.

Il déglutit me regardant à nouveau. Je continuais.

-Je l' ai rencontré sur le campus, il y a un an déjà. Il est du Nevada mais poursuit ses études dans le Minnesota. Il est rentré pour les vacances tout comme moi mais avant de partir, il m' a demandé en mariage... et j' ai accepté... pensant peut être que ce serait une bonne chose pour me donner le courage de partir. Une porte de sortie en somme. Mais aujourd' hui, je n' en suis plus très sûre. Mais une promesse est une promesse. Il m' aime et c' est ce qu' il y a de plus important.

Il était perplexe et c' est le bruit d' un klaxon de voiture qui nous dépassa en trombe qui le ramena dans la réalité. Il sursauta. Il redémarra et alla se garer sur le bas côté de la route. Il coupa le contact et se mit au fond de son siège. Il soupira et ses doigts vinrent pincer l' arête entre ses yeux.

-Tu l' aimes?

Je ne répondis pas, j' en étais incapable. Incapable parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même.

-Eloquent! Dit-il.

Il reprit.

-Jusque là, je pensais que tu était la fille la plus franche que j' avais rencontré mais en fait tu es... comme toutes les autres, me dit-il blessé.

Il me blessa par la même occasion en me disant ça. Mais je ne dis rien, je l' avais amplement mérité.

-Bon Dieu! Tu as couché avec moi! Et pas qu' une fois alors que tu es censée te marier! Pourquoi? S' énerva-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que la première fois tu m' as plu. Tu m' as attiré de suite... Essayai-je de lui expliquer alors que je n' avais aucune raison valable à lui fournir.

-Et les autres fois? Me demanda-t-il durement.

-Peut être parce que j' ai aimé notre échange et que je voulais y re-goûter.

-C' est minable comme excuses! Grogna-t-il.

-Je sais. Mais je n' ai pas d' explications logiques pour ce que j' ai fait. Et puis, j' aurais beau me défendre, je sais bien que j' ai tort.

-Et comment! Me dit-il hargneux.

Il reprit.

-Je t' ai fait confiance. Je t' ai raconté ce que j' avais vécu avec Angela et tu n' as pas hésité à faire la même chose qu' elle.

Un long silence embarrassant prit place dans la voiture. J' avais la tête baissé, honteuse de mon comportement avec lui. Je l' avais utilisé et il s' était senti comme à nouveau abusé. Je m' en voulais. Il parla à nouveau.

-Et nous? Dit-il d' une petite voix.

Je fus surprise.

-Et nous, quoi, Jake? Il n' y a pas de nous! On était d' accord tous les deux. C' était purement sexuel, je croyais que c' était clair! Lui dis-je avec un peu trop de dureté.

-Ouais, c' est bon, je sais ce qu' on a dit! Me rétorqua-t-il vexé.

Il reprit en soufflant.

-C' est juste qu' il se passe un truc entre nous et tu ne peux pas l' ignorer non plus! Je sais que tu l' as senti. Et je n' arrive pas à le définir. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi si c' est ça qui te fait peur! Ragea-t-il.

-C' est de l' alchimie sexuelle, Jake, rien de plus, lui dis-je doucement de façon à le rassurer et moi de me rassurer aussi.

Tout à coup, je n' étais plus sûre que ce soit ça. Ce qu' il se passait entre nous était bien plus intense et plus profond que ça. Mais nous l' avions dit, ç' allait s' arrêter. Ça ne devait pas avoir d' importance. Nos vies allaient bientôt prendre deux chemins séparés et j' allais me marier.

-Descend! Me dit-il alors qu' il tenait son volant tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchir.

-De quoi? Demandai-je pas très sûr de ce que j' avais compris.

-Descend! Redit-il durement les mâchoires crispées.

Je ne répondis pas et m' exécutais sans mot dire. Je pris mes affaires à l' arrière de la voiture et à peine eus-je le temps de fermer la portière qu' il démarra en trombe.

Je me retrouvais là sur le bord de la route avec mes sacs à le regarder s' éloigner de moi. Je l' avais mérité. Ebêtée, je restais là pendant un bon moment sans bouger, perdue parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait d' arriver, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça venait de me faire si mal au coeur.

**POV JACOB**

J' étais fâché même plus que ça! J' étais furax contre elle mais encore plus contre moi. Elle avait raison, on avait mis des barrières dès le départ et comme un con j' avais l' impression de ne pas les avoir respectées. J' y avais mis bien plus que ma bite dans cette histoire et je m' en voulais de m' être laissé avoir comme un bleu. J' étais beaucoup trop sentimental quand il s' agissait des filles! Surtout des filles comme Bella. Malgré la colère qui me rongeait et que j' avais contre elle, je ne pouvais pas m' empêcher de me dire que quelque part j' avais eu aussi raison de me laisser aller avec elle; je pensais toujours au fond de moi qu' elle valait le coup et ce que je lui avais dit pour la blesser comme quoi elle était comme toutes les autres, au fond, je ne le pensais pas une seconde. Mais elle m' avait fait mal. En si peu de temps, elle m' avait touché à me tordre le coeur. Etais-je vexé? Il n' y avait pas de doute. C' était pour ça que je l' avais laisser choir sur le bord de la route! Mais comme tout honnête homme, je fus pris de remords. D' abord, je devais avouer que j' avais aussi profité de son corps sans jamais lui avoir posé la question de savoir si elle appartenait à quelqu' un ou pas. Et je ne l' avais pas repoussé une seule fois faisant passer mon désir et mon plaisir avant la raison et la correction. Pourquoi elle me déroutait autant? Pourquoi alors que je venais de la laisser sur le bord de la route, je fus pris d' une envie irrésistible de faire demi tour et d' aller la rechercher, de m' excuser et de la serrer dans mes bras pour qu' elle comprenne que j' étais désolé de m' être emporté comme ça? Ce que je fis. Je freinais brutalement faisant crisser les pneus et fis demi tour aussi vite que possible. Je devais aller la chercher pour combler le manque qu' elle venait de laisser en moi.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle était toujours au même endroit et était toujours dans la même position. Je me garais un peu plus loin qu' elle et je descendis de la voiture. C' est penaud, la queue entre les jambes que je me dirigeais vers elle.

-Excuse-moi... dis-je comme un couillon. Je ne voulais pas qu' on se dispute, ça n' était pas mon intention mais je t' avoue que j' ai été vexé et que je ne devais pas l' être. C' est vrai qu' on avait dit que du sexe entre nous et rien d' autre, c' était clair. Mais je crois que j' ai été touché dans mon orgueil de mâle. Mais je te promet de ne plus me conduire comme ça et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus me voir, ni même me parler mais je ne te laisserais pas ici, sache-le. J' suis un con parfois.

Elle me scruta un long moment, aucun sentiment ne passait sur son visage trahissant ses pensées.

-Excuse-moi aussi de ne pas avoir été franche dès le début avec toi. J' aurais du te dire que j' allais épouser quelqu' un et ne pas me jeter dans tes bras comme ça. Mais si je devais retourner en arrière, je referais la même erreur, Jake. Et tu es tout sauf un con.

Je restais surpris par son avoeu. Que voulait-il dire? Qu' elle m' appréciait un peu plus que ce qu' elle devait? Je lui souris et elle me renvoya un sourire franc également.

-Tu reviens avec moi, alors? Lui demandai-je.

-Je sais pas! Peut être qu' un autre beau jeune homme va me prendre en stop! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Il y a qu' un beau jeune homme qui te prendra en stop et c' est moi! La taquinai-je.

Je la pris alors dans mes bras et je la serrais fort contre moi, elle noua ses bras autour de ma taille. Je respirais ses cheveux pleins de poussière mais je soupirais de bonheur.

Je pris ses affaires et nous remontâmes en voiture. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence.

-Ton père le sait? Pour... Tu sais quoi!

Je n' arrivais même pas à dire le mot.

-Non, t' es fou, il me tuerait avant que je ne puisse atteindre le Nevada.

-Tu vas lui dire?

-Oui mais pas maintenant.

-Une fois que tu seras...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase elle le fit pour moi.

-... mariée? Oui, dit-elle doucement, un peu honteuse.

Je ne sais pas ce qu' il se passait en moi mais mon coeur battait fort en écho à cette conversation.

-Il... est bien? Lui posai-je comme question.

-Edward? Oui c' est un gentil garçon.

Ça me fit mal qu' elle prononce son nom devant moi. Que m' arrivait-il, bon sang? Détache-toi, Jake! Ça ne peut pas t' atteindre.

-Tu lui fais du mal, là, tu le sais?

-Il n' en saura jamais rien. Ça restera au fond de ma tête.

Notre conversation se finit là, comme ça. Je repartis perdu dans mes pensées. Ça me touchait plus que ce qu' il ne fallait. J' avais des noeuds au ventre.

Nous avions passer la frontière de l' état de l' Utah depuis un bon moment. Bella à côté de moi ne disait plus rien. Elle regardait par sa fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle. Elle mordillait son index et son autre main était dans sa chevelure. Son coude appuyé sur la vitre de la voiture. Elle était absente alors que moi je ne faisais que de la regarder, elle ne s' en rendit pas compte.

**POV BELLA**

Les décors au dehors était fabuleux. C' était aride et on sentait qu' on se rapprochait du Nevada. Les bancs de sable proliféraient un peu partout. L' air était moite et salé. Au loin, on apercevait les montagnes enneigées. La neige éternelle comme on disait ce qui contrastait avec le sol aride et salé des plaines. Déjà des panneaux annonçaient les plateaux du Colorado. Nous n' étions plus très loin de Salt Lake City, c' était ce qu' indiquait l' une des dernières pancartes.

J' étais toujours perdue à mille lieues d' ici, Jacob était à côté de moi et je m' en voulais toujours autant de l' avoir blessé. J' avais nié qu' il se passait quelque chose entre nous et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, cette histoire était perdue d' avance. On ne pouvait pas interagir dans la vie de l' autre sans bousculer toutes nos décisions et nos aspirations. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour qu' on fasse une telle bêtise. Et puis, on ne sortait même pas ensemble, on ne se connaissait pas. Je me répétais ça sans cesse mais après tout est-ce que je connaissais mieux Edward? Pas sûre. Je devais m' obliger à oublier cet incartade. Demain, je serais à Las Vegas et ma nouvelle vie commencerait. A cette idée, mon coeur se serra.

**POV JACOB**

C' était douloureux de penser que demain nous serions à nouveau deux étrangers, que nos vies allaient prendre deux chemins opposés. Je m' étais attaché à elle, plus que je ne l' aurais voulu. Après ma pathétique histoire avec Angie, elle était la première à qui j' avais fait à nouveau confiance et je m' étais ramassé en beauté pourtant je savais que ça n' était pas notre faute. C' était la vie et c' était elle qui allait nous séparer. Je pouvais tout bouleverser. Je pouvais tout faire chavirer. Je n' avais qu' à lui demander de venir avec moi. Mais je n' étais pas sûre non plus finalement qu' elle accepterait. Il fallait que je sois raisonnable, je ne pouvais pas tout chahuter sinon forcément, je devrais m' attendre à le payer un jour.

Ce début de journée était plutôt morose pour l' un comme pour l' autre. Notre dispute et notre conversation après nous avait ébranlé. Il fallait rompre le silence.

-Tu sais qu' on est dans la région des lacs salés? Lui dis-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

-Non, je ne le savais pas mais ça explique pourquoi l' air ambiant est si salé. A chaque fois que je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, elles sont toutes sèches et salées.

-Oui, pareil pour moi! Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil. Sur le Grand Lac Salé, on pratique des records de vitesse. En moto ou en voiture.

-Ah, je ne savais pas.

-J' aimerais bien un jour faire une course là-bas, lui dis-je.

Elle attendit un instant l' air de réfléchir

-Et bien quand tu seras riche, tu pourras. Et avec un peu de chance, tu amèneras une vieille copine pour te supporter, me dit-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

-Si ça te branche, je veux bien.

Même si j' étais à peu près sûr qu' on ne se reverrait jamais.

Salt Lake City était une énorme ville, c' était la capitale de l' Utah, on s' y arrêta pour manger et pour faire deux, trois courses. En fait, surtout pour moi, j' avais encore un peu de kilomètres avant d' atteindre la Californie. On traîna un peu, je crois que tous les deux, on redoutait la fin de notre voyage, le moment de la séparation, et on repoussait comme on le pouvait l' échéance. Je l' observais de plus en plus dans les rayons de l' épicerie, elle n' avait pas l' air de s' en rendre compte. Elle était ravissante même toute décoiffée et toute débraillée. Au naturel, elle semblait à sa place. Elle avait encore les traits d' une enfant et c' était attendrissant, ça donnait envie de la protéger même si je savais qu' elle était coriace, qu' elle avait du caractère et qu' elle n' aurait pas besoin de moi pour se défendre. Je la découvrais sous d' autres aspects à la regarder comme ça, et elle ne me laissait pas de marbre.

Nous reprîmes la route. A nouveau, nous étions perdus tous les deux dans nos songes. Nous traversâmes Provo, une petite ville où je m' arrêtais encore. Je fis le plein à la station service alors que Bella allait se rafraîchir et acheter quelques bonbons. Puis, nous repartîmes...

**POV BELLA**

Notre dernière journée ensemble était horrible. On s' était fait du mal. C' était nul. Je n' aurais jamais du lui dire que j' allais me marier. Moi et ma franchise... ça m' apprendra! Je n' arrivais même pas à rétablir le contact. Pourtant, nous n' étions plus en colère l' un contre l' autre, nous n' étions pas gênés mais un fossé se creusait davantage que les heures passaient. Qu' est-ce qu' il nous arrivait?

A Salt Lake City, j' avais senti son regard sur moi, il était plein de tendresse et d' affection et d' autre chose aussi que je n' arrivais pas à décoder. J' avais fait mine de rien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j' avais garder ma franchise et mon assurance pour moi face à lui. Notre ignorance face à ce qu' on éprouvait nous tuait...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais trouvé un môtel entre Cedar City et St George, nous prîmes encore une fois et pour la dernière fois une chambre commune. Nous nous étions toujours pas parler et ça faisait mal.

-Tu veux prendre ta douche en premier ou j' y vais? Lui demandai-je sans plus d' entrain.

-Vas-y si tu veux, je vais préparer la table et sortir quelques affaires. Je dois aussi téléphoner chez moi et...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais me regarda avec beaucoup de souffrance. Elle devait parler de lui. Sans le vouloir, je le détestais déjà même si je ne le connaissais pas. Et encore une fois, ça me déstabilisa.

-Ok! Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une fois entré dans la pièce, je refermais la porte derrière moi en soufflant et je m' abattis contre me prenant le visage entre mes deux mains. Je devais reprendre le dessus, je devais me conforter sur ce qui avait été dit depuis le départ, je ne devais plus me soucier de ce que je ressentais, ni de ce que je m' étais mis en tête que je la volerais bien à l' autre juste pour moi...

Je rentrais dans la douche bien décidé à me décontracter de cette journée difficile. Je ne l' entendis pas arriver, je ne sentis qu 'elle était à côté de moi sous la douche que lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mon corps. Je me retournais et la regardais surpris.

-Une dernière fois, Jake... ce sera la dernière fois... me murmura-t-elle.

Je la regardais ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je voulais lui dire non mais mon corps et mon coeur s' y refusaient. Ce qu' elle me demandait c' était encore une fois trahir son mec et encore une fois nous faire du mal en nous faisant du bien. Au nom de quoi? C' était compliqué à piger! Saisir une dernière fois l' instant c' était tout ce qu' il me restait et c' était tout ce qu' il me resterait d' elle. Alors encore une fois, une dernière fois, je lui fis l' amour sans plus rien retenir...

**POV BELLA**

Quand je l' avais vu se diriger vers la salle de bain, les épaules en berne et l' air tellement malheureux, je ne pus m' empêcher de penser que j' aurais pu rester à ses côtés... partir avec lui jusqu' à Los Angeles. Mais je ne trouvais pas ça juste, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. Pourtant mon coeur s' était resserré en le voyant ainsi. Je pris sur moi, il nous restait une dernière nuit et une dernière matinée avant que l' on se quitte et tant pis pour Edward, ça resterait mes seuls souvenirs de jeune fille et c' était avec Jake que je voulais les passer et c' était lui que j' avais choisi pour ces merveilleux moments. Jusqu' à la fin de ma vie, ils resteraient gravés dans ma mémoire et jusqu' à la fin de ma vie j' y penserais avec le sourire... Je m' y résolus et rentrais donc le rejoindre dans la douche après m' être déshabillée. Il avait été surpris ne m' ayant pas entendu arriver et je lui avais demandé notre dernière fois. Il parut hésiter mais je lus dans ses yeux combien il luttait et pourtant il lâcha prise et toutes les bonnes résolutions qu' inconsciemment on avait érigé entre nous furent soufflées en un clin d' oeil. Les barrières tombèrent et il répondit à mes avances...

Encore une fois, nous avions dormis dans les bras l' un de l' autre, nous nous étions réveillés sereins... du moins en apparence. Nous déjeunâmes vite fait un café au distributeur du môtel et il alla me chercher quelques gâteaux pour ne pas que je sois à jeun pendant le restant de la route qui cette fois-ci m' emmenait à mon point d' arrivé. C' était la dernière ligne droite.

Nous nous mîmes en chemin, il nous restait à peu près deux cent cinquante kilomètres, c' était peu après tous les états qu' on avait traversé.

**POV JACOB**

Mon pied trembla sur la pédale d' accélérateur pendant tout le trajet et ça s' intensifia lorsque nous arrivâmes aux portes de Las Vegas. Ma gorge était serrée depuis ce matin qu' on avait repris la route.

-Tu es contente, on est bientôt arrivés, lui dis-je avec le sourire. T' auras plus à me supporter.

J' avais ri comme si ce que je lui disais ne me touchait pas.

-A vrai dire, je n' en sais rien, Jake... souffla-t-elle. Et je ne crois pas que te supporter plus longtemps m' aurait tué!

Elle était on ne peut plus sincère à ce moment là, je le savais.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Bella?

-Peut être parce que j' ai envie que tu me retiennes... Murmura-t-elle.

Un énorme pincement s' abattit sur mon coeur.

-Tu sais bien que c' est impossible! Tu vas démarrer ta nouvelle vie ici, tu vas te marier et être heureuse. Quant à moi, j' ai mes rêves à réaliser et je rencontrerais une superbe top model que j' épouserais et d' avec qui je divorcerais quelques mois après et au final, je jouerais de mon corps pour avoir les plus belles femmes du monde dans mon lit, lui racontai-je en souriant le plus juste possible aussi.

Elle grimaça comme si le fait de me savoir avec d' autres femmes lui déplaisait. Son regard m' arracha les tripes.

-Il faut que je te dépose où? Lui demandai-je avec l' enthousiasme d' un âne qui recule.

-Devant le Bellagio.

-Il t' attend?

-Non, je nous ai laissé du temps pour qu' on puisse se dire au revoir.

Je souris parce qu' elle avait entendu ma demande silencieuse.

-Il ne sait pas que tu as voyagé avec un garçon, n' est-ce pas?

-Non, tu seras une vieille fille pas très jolie qui m' aura soulé pendant tout le voyage! Me répondit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Je sentais ma gorge se serrer.

Nous traversions la ville, le Bellagio se voyait de loin. Je savais que c' était le casino le plus beau de Las Vegas. Si elle avait de la chance, Bella pourrait un jour y travailler, j' en étais à peu près certain. Mes tripes s' arrachaient à chaque mètre de plus qui se rapprochait du Casino.

Ça y est, nous y étions. J' arrêtais ma voiture un peu à l' écart de l' entrée du Casino dont les lumières clignotaient de partout. Je soupirais n' osant même pas la regarder. Je descendis s' en jeter un oeil à Bella. Je fis le tour et vint lui ouvrir la portière et je lui tendis la main pour qu' elle s' en serve pour descendre de la Cherokee tout en fuyant son regard. Je ne savais absolument pas encore comment j' allais réagir. Elle se retrouva devant moi et je regardais mes pompes mais je sentais ses yeux me scruter et me forcer à lui faire face ce que de toute évidence je dus finir par faire. Mon coeur tambourinait et j' étais un peu étonné de ce qu' elle me poussait à voir en moi. Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens, ses deux prunelles chocolat et un long silence s' ensuivit. Je lui tenais les deux mains et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui dire à cet instant précis.

-ça y est, c' est maintenant! Ça arrive, lui dis-je.

-Oui je crois bien, me répondit-elle. Au son de sa voix, elle était émue.

Je n' en menais pas large, non plus.

-Puisqu' on a toujours été franc l' un envers l' autre, je dois te dire qu' il a beaucoup de chance de t' épouser, lui dis-je le coeur en vrille.

-Et je pense que le Top Model qui t' épouseras sera chanceuse aussi, me retourna-t-elle.

Je lui souris, elle avait tout retenu.

-Je suis heureux que le destin m' ait fait croiser ton chemin, Bella.

-C' est également ce que je pense, Jake. C' était bien notre road trip amélioré?

Je ris.

-Oui c' était même mieux que bien. J' suis pas prêt de l' oublier. Il va rester là, lui dis-je en mêlant le geste à la parole quand mon doigt vint tapoter ma tempe.

-Je crois que tu vas me manquer, Jake... me dit-elle la voix pleine d' émotions.

-Toi aussi, tu sais...

Je m' étais rapproché d' elle, lui entourant à présent son visage de mes mains.

-Je peux? La questionnai-je.

Je lui demandais l' accès à sa bouche. Juste un baiser pour lui dire au revoir, ça n' était pas cher payé pour l' incertitude dans laquelle elle m' avait plonger.

-Comment te le refuser?

Alors je l' embrassais le plus sincèrement du monde, le plus timidement du monde aussi peut être pour la première fois de ma vie. Un baiser doux et tendre mais qui resta en l' état, pas de chaudes étreintes, elles n' avaient pas leur place ici.

Lorsque j' abandonnais ses lèvres et me reculais, je la vis pleurer.

-Bella! Fais pas ça! On a dit pas d' attachement, ok?

-Oui, je sais! Ne t' inquiète pas! C' est juste peut être le trop plein du voyage et la fatigue qui joue.

-Oui, ça doit être ça, ajoutai-je un sourire en coin.

Elle me sourit de ce sourire que j' aimais déjà. Je le détaillais au mieux pour pouvoir m' en souvenir quand j' aurais de gros coup dur. Elle m' aiderait à m' accrocher.

-Au revoir, Jake...

-Au revoir, Bella... Heureux d' avoir fait ce bout de route avec toi... Lui dis-je d' une voix sereine à présent même si celle-ci voulait dérailler déjà.

-Moi aussi, Jacob.

-Jacob Black, rajoutai-je.

Je lui glissais mon numéro de portable en même temps que je lui serrais la main en guise d' amitié même si je savais que c' était plus fort que ça. Elle rit à l' énoncé de mon nom et me montra le bout de papier.

-En cas de coup dur, lui expliquai-je en riant.

-Oh d' accord. Je le garde alors, dit-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

Alors je me reculais petit à petit, m' éloignant d' elle. Je lui fis signe de la main à plusieurs reprises alors que je contournais ma voiture. Je la regardais une dernière fois, j' imprimais son visage souriant une dernière fois, je montais dans ma caisse et je partis...

**POV BELLA**

Je restais là, à nouveau, ébêtée au bord du trottoir, les yeux rivés sur la Cherokee Chief qui s' en allait suivre sa route... sans moi. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, je me mis à pleurer. C' était dur et mon coeur que le feu rongeait de la séparation d' avec Jake me pliait en deux de douleur. Pourquoi? «LA» question existentielle par excellence, pourquoi? Il n' y avait pas de mots, du moins je ne trouvais pas à qualifier ce ressenti.

Une fois ma crise de larmes passée, il fallait que je reprenne le dessus, je ne devais pas avoir l' air complètement abattue lorsque Edward viendrait me chercher. Je respirais profondément, je sortis mon portable de mon sac-après l' avoir presque retourné sur le trottoir-puis je contactais mon futur mari. Rien qu' à le penser, j' en avais à présent la nausée! Mais je me dis que ça devait être le bouleversement de ces derniers jours qui me mettait dans cet état et que lorsqu' il apparaîtrait devant moi, j' oublierais tout. Les moments de confusions s' envoleraient comme neige au soleil! C' est à ça que je me raccrochais tout du moins.

Une demi heure plus tard Edward se garait à la même place que Jake quelques temps plutôt et il sortit de la voiture en courant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me décolla tellement il était heureux et me fit tournoyer.

-Je suis si heureux, Bella, que tu sois enfin là. Me dit-il les yeux remplis d' amour.

-Moi aussi, dis-je plus discrète.

-J' espère que ton voyage n' a pas trop été galère et que la personne n' était pas trop pénible avec toi?

-Non, non, dans l' ensemble ç' a été même si la femme qui m' a pris en cours de route était un peu trop bavarde à mon goût! J' te jure les vieilles filles, lui dis-je en haussant les yeux au ciel.

Ma réflexion le fit rire.

-Tu avais qu' à lui dire, tiens!

-De quoi qu' elle était soulante? Et je faisais comment pour arriver jusqu' ici? Lui répliquai-je maligne.

Nous explosions de rire alors que je pensais à la «vieille fille» sous les traits de Jake...

-Prête à me suivre dans mon antre, me dit-il avec un regard enjôleur.

Je me sentis gênée et je ne pus soutenir son regard moi qui pourtant était si franche et si téméraire.

-Allons-y! Dis-je presque timidement.

Ça n' était pas moi, ça! Mais alors pas du tout!

Nous faisions route vers son appartement. Il vivait au-dessus d' une épicerie. Probablement celle de ses parents... Il m' en avait vaguement parlé lorsque nous étions à la faculté. Ils lui avaient laissé ce logis parce que eux s' étaient achetés une maison dans la banlieue de Las Vegas. Ma respiration était de plus en plus dure à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de chez lui. J' étais entrain de me bloquer inconsciemment ou pas mais je devais me reprendre, c' était à présent ma vie, je l' avais choisi et je devais m' y tenir. Edward était un gentil garçon mais après avoir passé tant de jours avec Jacob je n' étais plus certaine que c' était lui qu' il me fallait. J' avais peur de me tromper.

Lorsque nous franchîmes le pas de la porte de son appartement, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Il était heureux de me retrouver mais moi j' étais encore sous l' émotion de ma séparation d' avec Jacob. Il m' embrassa et je lui répondis avec difficulté alors qu' il passait déjà ses mains sur mes reins soulevant mon débardeur pour y glisser ses doigts. Je déglutis légèrement quand je sentis son envie pour moi. Il me serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui, à priori je lui avais beaucoup manqué. Bien qu' avant mon voyage, j' aimais bien nos étreintes charnelles après avoir goûté à celle de mon acolyte de voyage, je ne voyais plus vraiment pourquoi je me contentais d' un mec qui ne connaissait absolument pas mes goûts en matière de sexe alors que ça faisait plus d' un an que nous sortions ensemble! Je résistais à son envie et doucement je reculais, il finit par comprendre et me relâcha un peu.

-Excuses-moi Edward, je n' ai pas la tête à ça, je suis fatiguée du voyage!

-Oh oui, pardonne-moi, je comprend.

-ça ne te fait rien si je vais installer mes affaires et je vais regarder pour aller faire deux trois courses, j' ai besoin de dentifrice et autres...

-Oui, pas de problème, Bella. Tu peux descendre à l' épicerie, tu trouveras ce qu' il faut et tu te présentes c' est ma mère qui est là la journée. Vous pourrez faire connaissance comme ça.

-Mais tu ne viens pas?

-Non, Bella, je retourne travailler.

-Ah! Tu as un job.

-Oui, je bosse à la station service à la sortie de la ville et le soir j' aide un peu mon père à la boutique.

-Si tu veux, tu peux travailler à l' épicerie avec ma mère la journée, elle t' a gardé une place. A moins que tu veuilles trouver un autre job. Mais c' était pour que tu puisses déjà avoir de quoi faire en arrivant ici, me dit-il avec le sourire.

-C' est une bonne idée mais ça ne va pas la déranger?

-Non, pas du tout, elle est ravie de t' accueillir. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais! Dit-il en se rapprochant pour m' embrasser.

Il reprit.

-Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, maintenant.

-A ce soir, lui dis-je.

-A ce soir, Bella.

Il me sourit et partit.

Je me retrouvais là toute seule comme une imbécile cherchant à retirer une satisfaction dans tout ça. Je rangeais mes affaires tout en réfléchissant, je me devais d' oublier mon escapade avec Jake, je devais l' oublier et me recentrer sur ma future vie. Il avait raison nos chemins à présent s' étaient séparés et il était fort possible qu' on ne se recroise jamais. Mais j' étais las! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je repartirais sur de bonnes bases. J' oublierais tout...


	3. Chapter 3

**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD...**

**POV JACOB**

Voilà! J' étais enfin devenu quelqu' un. On me reconnaissait un peu près partout où je passais. J' avais fait je ne sais plus combien de fois le tour du monde.

J' avais un peu galéré en arrivant à LA. J' avais dormi une paire de fois dans ma voiture. Heureusement, j' avais trouvé rapidement un travail en tant que serveur pour commencer dans un snack-bar et trouvais une chambre chez une vieille dame qui m' offrait le couvert en échange de quelques travaux domestiques dans son jardin et dans sa maison. Mathilda m' avait vraiment beaucoup aidé, elle n' était plus toute jeune mais était encore vaillante, c' était une grand-mère idéale pour moi. Elle me poussait toujours à faire ce que je devais lorsque je baissais plus ou moins les bras. Elle me rappelait à chaque fois que la vie était courte et qu' il fallait saisir la moindre chance qui s' offrait à vous. Et elle n' avait pas tort. Grâce à elle, et à son obstination, je m' étais présenté à un casting où il demandait des figurants pour une pub de «je ne sais plus quoi» à vrai dire. Là, j' avais été repéré par un chasseur de tête ou de visage comme vous voulez, un type m' avait laissé une carte et m' avait demandé de me présenter dans une agence de mannequin. J' avais longuement hésité avant de m' y rendre et j' en avais bien sûr parlé à ma fidèle amie du troisième âge et celle-ci m' avait botté les fesses pour que j' y aille en me disant que de toute façon, je ne perdais rien à aller me présenter! C' est ainsi que je me retrouvais au casting dans une agence de mannequin tenue par une folle que j' adorais au final sous ses airs de féroce femme d' affaires et de tigresse ne lésinant jamais sur les reproches mais que lorsqu' elle était fière de vous savait vous le dire aussi. Janice Dickinson était cette femme là! A présent, j' étais un mannequin célèbre, j' avais déjà posé des centaines de fois pour des magazines, défilé des milliers de fois pour les plus grands couturiers et je représentais depuis quelques temps l' homme idéal de la marque masculine légendaire: Hugo Boss! C' était parfait. Je gagnais bien ma vie aujourd' hui, ce qui m' avait permis d' acheter une plus grosse maison à mes parents, de payer les études de mon frère, de rembourser tous les crédits de la famille! Et de me faire plaisir avec un somptueux appartement dans un beau quartier de Los Angeles et un Penthouse dans un sublime bâtiment de l' Upper East Side à New York! C' était parfait! Mais il me manquait quelque chose pour être vraiment heureux. Depuis trois ans, j' avais enchaîné les liaisons à court terme avec de très belles femmes connues ou non mais je n' arrivais pas à me stabiliser, elles étaient souvent bien trop superficielles pour moi où trop fausses n' en voulant qu' à ma notoriété. D' ailleurs, Angela avait voulu faire sa réapparition sous prétexte qu' elle s' était trompée et qu' elle pensait qu' au final, j' étais l' homme de sa vie avant que je l' envois dans le mur avec perte et fracas! Mais une seule me hantait jour et nuit depuis trois ans. Je n' avais de cesse de penser à elle. A chaque fois que je m' étais arrêté dans une ville ou un état que nous avions traversé, je ne pouvais m' empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait trois longues années, je ne l' avais jamais revu, notre histoire avait été très éphémère et pourtant elle m' avait marqué bien plus que quiconque ou quoi que ce soit dans ma vie. Je souriais à présent parce que mon agent venait de m' appeler pour me dire de préparer ma valise nous partions faire un shoot à... Las Vegas...

**POV BELLA**

Depuis trois ans, j' avais fait du chemin dans cette ville qui m' était totalement inconnue jusqu' alors. Après avoir un temps travaillée pour les parents d' Edward, j' avais voulu prendre mon indépendance bien qu' ils étaient gentilles, je ne voulais pas qu' il gère ma vie. J' avais donc décroché un emploi de barmaid dans un casino réputé puis de fil en aiguille, j' avais réussi à entrer dans le plus beaux casino de Las Vegas et du Nevada: le Bellagio. Je gravis les échelons assez vite passant de la barmaid à la croupière pour ensuite être chef des croupiers, avec ensuite pour poste directrice du secteur jeu et des bars de la salle. Aujourd' hui, j' étais l' une des bras droit du grand patron du casino. Je gérais les moindres demandes de clients fortunés et j' aimais beaucoup parce qu' il y avait souvent beaucoup de défis à réaliser pour satisfaire nos hôtes prestigieux! J' avais trouvé ma place au sein de ce Casino et j' en était largement satisfaite et en plus je gagnais très bien ma vie. Par contre niveau vie sentimentale c' était la Bérézina!

J' étais dans mon bureau, j' avais eu plein de boulot jusqu' à maintenant où je n' avais pas relevé une seule fois la tête. Je soufflais un grand coup lorsque quelqu' un frappa à ma porte. Je fis signe à la personne d' entrer, la porte transparente me permettait de voir qui venait me casser les pieds surtout si je ne fermais pas le store! Là, c' état mon patron, je lui souris contrite car j' avais relevé la tête d' un air mauvais avant de lui donner l' ordre de rentrer dans mon bureau. C' était le monde à l' envers!

-Bella, tu devrais renter chez toi!

-Bonne blague! Chez moi c' est ici à moins que tu ne l' aies oublié! Dis-je légèrement hargneuse.

-Ben justement! Va te reposer! Tu en as besoin, tu as des cernes énorme sous tes yeux!

-Oui je sais mais la demande de Mr le grand patron d' Hugo Boss me pose problème et je ne sais pas quelles solutions apporter!

-Et bien justement, va dormir un peu et ton cerveau va certainement trouver la solution pour demain. Je rigole pas Bella, tu n' y arriveras pas si tu ne dors pas un peu. Allez file! On verra tout ça demain à la première heure, d' accord?

-Je sais pas...

-J' insiste!

-Ok! Soufflai-je. Tu es comme un père pour moi le sais-tu?

Il me sourit d' un sourire franc. Je me levai, rangeai quelques affaires et pris mon sac. Je fis le tour de mon bureau, déposai un baiser sur la joue de mon boss et m' apprêtai à quitter la pièce quand il m' interrompit.

-Ah! Au fait, tiens! Je t' ai ramené tes magazines de mode et people, me dit-il en me les tendant.

-Tu es un ange, je ne te l' avais jamais dit? Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Je les lui pris des mains et je disparus.

Ma vie était ce que j' en avais fait. Avec ces hauts et ces bas. Mon père m' avait retrouvé ce que de toute évidence je n' avais jamais ignoré. Il avait essayé de me faire du chantage pour que je revienne allant même jusqu' à venir ici pour me harceler et me dire que ma mère était gravement malade et que c' était à cause de moi afin de me rapatrier à la maison. Mais je lui avais tenu tête aussi fortement que je le pouvais et l' avais renvoyé dans ses pénates en le menaçant de ne plus jamais vouloir le voir s' il continuait d' insister. Il partit dépité finalement lâchant prise voyant que je ne changerais pas d' avis. Ça me fit mal au coeur lorsqu' il remonta dans sa voiture mais cela je pense lui avait servi de leçon. Il ne m' embêta plus jamais avec cette histoire. Ce n' était pas la grande entente non plus mais il faisait des efforts lorsqu' il venait quelques jours en vacances avec maman-qui n' était pas malade-à Las Vegas.

Mon «chez moi» était une des suites de l' hôtel-casino. J' y avais élu domicile depuis pas mal de temps. Ça me simplifiait la vie en fait. J' étais toujours disponible comme ça. Je me servis un verre de vin blanc français millésimé en rentrant dans mes appartements. J' enlevais mes escarpins près du bar et retirais ma veste de tailleur que je balançais sur le dossier de mon fauteuil en cuir gris. J' allais m' écrouler sur le canapé en cuir gris aussi-il allait avec mon fauteuil-je déposai mon verre à pied sur la table basse, je plaçai mes pieds sous mes fesses et je me mis à feuilleter les magazines que Léonard, mon patron, m' avait gentiment amené. Il savait que c' était important pour moi que je les ais pour plusieurs raisons. D' une, je devais absolument me tenir au courant de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin les stars et leurs goûts ce qui me permettait de pouvoir les accueillir comme il se devait et de ne pas les froisser en choisissant des choses qu' elles n' aimeraient pas. Ensuite pour pouvoir exaucer leurs moindres caprices ce qui était important surtout pour le Bellagio. De deux, parce que je suivais de près la carrière d' un homme qui encore aujourd' hui était inlassablement dans ma tête et pour qui j' avais toujours autant de papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que je le voyais et même si malheureusement c' était toujours sur papier glacé ou quelques fois sur mon écran de télévision. Je ne l' avais pas revu depuis trois ans mais il avait fait du chemin et à vrai dire moi aussi. Je n' avais jamais osé l' appeler malgré que j' avais toujours gardé son numéro de téléphone bien caché dans ma boîte à musique à cachettes secrètes.

Je gardais précieusement chaque magasines où il apparaissait, je suivais sa vie en pensant à chaque fois à nos étreintes lorsque nous étions encore que deux pauvres ados sur la route de notre bonheur.

Je feuilletais les mags sachant que j' allais forcément tomber sur une photo de lui. Il était la nouvelle égérie de Hugo Boss et je le savais et je me doutais que probablement le fait que je devais organiser une séance de photo à l' intérieur du Casino provenait peut être d' une idée à lui et qu' il était alors certain que j' allais le voir... Trois ans... Je soupirais lorsque je tombais enfin sur une page où il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs... Les vieux fantasmes se réveillaient et m' agrippaient le corps me procurant une douce chaleur bien que je me savais anxieuse de nos futures retrouvailles.

**POV JACOB**

J' avais hâte de me retrouver dans le Nevada bien que je ne savais absolument pas si elle s' y trouvait encore. J' espérais que oui au fond de moi. Comment pourrais-je la retrouver alors si elle vivait là-bas? Je n' avais su ce qu' il était advenu d' elle après que je l' eus laissé sur le trottoir devant le Bellagio. Je n' étais moi même jamais venu dans ce Casino alors que j' avais effectué plusieurs fois le tour des Etats-Unis et alors que j' avais déjà été shooté dans le désert du Nevada mais sans jamais y être resté plus d' une journée, voilà ce qui expliquait pourquoi je n' avais jamais pu la chercher et de toute façon, je n' en aurais rien fait pour satisfaire cette envie, je pensais à ma carrière avant toute chose.

Je pris mon ordinateur portable et je plaçais des coussins dans mon dos ainsi appuyé contre le mur et posé sur mon lit j' étais tout à fait tranquille pour faire les recherches que je voulais. Je commençais à pianoter cherchant je ne savais quoi ni vraiment où et lorsque je décidais d' écrire tout simplement son nom et son prénom, je me souvins qu' elle devait être mariée à cette heure-ci... Je soupirais un grand coup et je refermais mon pc... J' avais oublié... j' avais oublié qu' elle appartenait dorénavant à un autre et ça m' énerva! Comment avais-je pu la laisser faire une chose pareille? Je pinçais l' arête de mon nez entre mes yeux et soupirait longuement. Je n' avais eu de cesse de penser à elle et pourtant pendant tout ce temps je n' avais rien fait! Tant pis, il fallait vraiment que je l' oublie, je n' avais plus que ça à faire, j' étais passé à côté d' elle, à côté de ma chance maintenant c' était trop tard. Je décidais alors de sortir pour oublier...

Je n' avais pas prévu de rentrer aussi tard et surtout je n' avais pas prévu ma gueule de bois. Je ne buvais jamais et là pourtant... Aïe! Mon crâne me faisait mal. J' avais rejoins quelques copains dans mon bar favori et ils m' avaient entrainé en boîte. J' avais bu du champagne presque toute la nuit alors que d' habitude je me contentais de cocktail sans alcool. Mon agent et le photographe allaient m' étriper en voyant ma tête et les cernes sous mes yeux. Il fallait croiser les doigts pour que la maquilleuse puisse cacher tout ce désastre. J' avais eu besoin de boire pour oublier. Ça m' était arrivé jusqu' ici une seule fois et c' était quand j' avais découvert Angie au plumard avec ce crétin de Paul! Il fallait vraiment que ça me touche pour que j' en arrive là! En fait de penser à Bella m' avait toujours fait du bien jusqu' à aujourd' hui parce que j' avais oublié qu' elle était probablement mariée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j' avais chasser cette information de mon esprit surtout qu' elle avait été la base de notre première dispute et de notre première réconciliation sur l' oreiller. Bon sang! Je pensais à elle trop souvent et pas de la façon dont je le devais et avec les souvenirs qu' elle m' avait laissé. Pourtant nous n' étions rien l' un pour l' autre...

Départ pour le Nevada dans quarante cinq minutes, j' avais une sale tête et je me planquais derrière mes lunettes de soleil lorsque mon portier me signala que ma voiture et mon chauffeur m' attendais avec mon agent en bas de l' immeuble prêt à partir. Je pris mon sac de voyage et descendis.

-Jacob! Bordel! T' as vu ta tête? Tu t' es fait percuté par un camion ou quoi? Râla mon agent quand je montais dans la voiture.

-C' est bon, Lizzy, t' as jamais eu d' insomnie? Grognai-je.

-Ou plutôt la gueule de bois! Rétorqua-t-elle mauvaise en me tendant son I-Phone où ma face se trimballait dans un lieu sombre avec des spots colorés dans tous les coins.

Une autre photo me montrait entrain de tripatouiller une fille que je ne connaissais pas. J' eus un haut le coeur! Je ne me souvenais de rien! Si Lizzy était au courant, la presse à scandale n' allait pas tarder à vendre la mèche et j' allais encore devoir me disculper. Quoi que là, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j' allais pouvoir disculper puisque tout était vrai. Merde! Un faux pas et j' allais le payer! Dur, la vie de star!

-J' vais dormir un peu dans la voiture. Ça devrait aller, lui dis-je en soufflant longuement.

-Mouais! J' suis pas sûre que Josh trouve ton teint très attrayant pour sa séance de photo et je te rappelle que Boss a misé sur toi et qu' ils ont déjà versé des millions pour ce shoot exceptionnel alors t' as plutôt intérêt à assurer et surtout ta maquilleuse à intérêt à faire du beau boulot pour te ravaler la façade! Singla-t-elle.

-C' est bon, Lizzy, lâche la bride de temps en temps! Ça t' arrive jamais de te planter ou d' avoir des soucis qui te mine et te foute dans cet état? Ah mais non, j' oubliais, en dehors de moi, tu n' as pas de vie!

-C' est un coup bas, ça, Jacob!

-Tu m' y as forcé! Sois un peu plus compréhensive de temps en temps, ça te ferait pas de mal! Ni un deuxième trou au cul! Terminai-je énervé.

Elle se tut. Je savais que j' avais été dégueulasse avec elle. Je m' en excuserais mais pour l' heure j' étais énervé et il fallait que je dorme où effectivement j' allais me faire allumer la cafetière par le photographe et risquer de perdre mon contrat juteux avec Boss ce que je ne voulais pas évidemment! Merde! Qu' est-ce qui m' avait pris?

**POV BELLA**

Je m' étais endormie comme d' habitude en peignoir après avoir pris un bon bain relaxant, en travers de mon lit, le visage sur le papier glacé du magasine GQ à la page du dernier shoot en date de Jake. Il était tellement beau que j' avais mâté la moindre courbe de son corps que je me rappelais à mon bon souvenir et les traits de son visage un peu plus vieillis. C' était un homme aujourd' hui. Je m' étirais longuement le sourire aux lèvres, j' avais rêvé de lui...

Dans mon bureau austère, je déposais à nouveau les magasines et mon sac sur mon meuble derrière moi. Je pris place sur ma chaise et commençais à travailler quand mon boss passa sa tête à travers le pas de la porte.

-J' tai rapporté un café crème comme tu les aimes! Me dit-il en souriant.

-Sois le bienvenue alors! Dis-je avec le sourire.

J' étais de très bonne humeur ce matin.

-T' es en forme ce matin, dis-donc!

-Oui, j' ai bien dormi.

Il s' avança jusqu' à mon bureau et y déposa le café.

-Merci pour le café.

Il me sourit et prit une chaise pour venir non loin de moi. On avait prévu de travailler ensemble sur ce projet.

-Alors, tu as eu une idée brillante cette nuit pour le shoot de Boss dans la salle des jeux? Me demanda-t-il.

-A vrai dire, non, je n' ai fait que rêver du mannequin, ris-je.

-Dis-moi ce Jacob Black, tu le connais n' est-ce pas?

Je rougis légèrement. Mon patron n' était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait une bonne cinquantaine d' années et divorcé trois fois. Ça n' était pas à lui que je pouvais cacher ce genre de chose.

-En effet! Je l' ai connu il y a quelques années, éludai-je.

-Avant qu' il ne soit connu, je suppose?

-Oui.

-Et il va être là dans la journée? Et tu te demandes comment vont se passer ses retrouvailles? Parce que c' est ça? C' est des retrouvailles entre deux amants?

-Tu es bien curieux, «Papa»! Ris-je à nouveau légèrement gênée.

-Pas à moi, Bella! Tu ne me cacheras pas ce genre de choses, tu le sais bien!

Je soupirais, il avait raison, ça devait se voir de toute façon sur mon visage. Et le fait que je sois de si bonne humeur.

-Ok, tu as raison. Mais ce n' est pas ce genre de retrouvailles là. On s' est séparé amis et je pense que c' est ce qu' on sera là encore.

Il prit le magasine GQ qui était sur le haut de la pile, il tourna les pages rapidement jusqu' à ce qu' il tombe sur les fameuses photos de Jake. Il les regarda longuement.

-Et si c' était lui l' homme de ta vie?

-Ne dis pas n' importe quoi, Léonard! Dis-je en haussant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne pense pas dire n' importe quoi! Je t' observe depuis que tu travailles pour moi. J' ai vu comme tu tiens à conserver tous les numéros de chaque revue où il apparaît. Tu les mets soigneusement en pile dans ton meuble derrière.

-Tu m' espionnes? M' offusquai-je.

-Non, je constate c' est tout! Quand je t' attend dans ton bureau souvent je lis tes magasines et j' ai vu que tu laissais toujours le dernier où il apparaît près de toi. J' suis pas idiot tu sais et les pages sont marquées, elles s' ouvrent directement dessus. Alors ou tu as le béguin pour une star ou tu ne l' as pas oublié! Et te connaissant, je crois plutôt en la deuxième solution! Ce qui n' empêche pas le béguin de la première! Me dit-il en riant et me faisant un clin d' oeil.

Je ne répondis rien. Impossible!

-Je suis sûr que tu n' as jamais regardé Edward comme tu regardes ces photos n' est-ce pas?

-Si on se mettait au travail? On a du pain sur la planche! Changeai-je de sujet de conversation.

-Je croyais que tu étais la plus franche de mes bras droit mais là...

-C' est pas ça mais j' ai peur de la réponse pour être honnête.

-Dis-moi alors? Ou raconte-moi. Mais ne reste pas sans réaction!

Je réfléchis un instant. Je n' en avais jamais parlé à personne. J' avais toujours gardé ça secret, j' avais toujours gardé au fond de moi ces quelques jours de liaisons avec le plus célèbre des mannequins du moment. J' avais entièrement confiance en mon patron, il était comme un deuxième père pour moi et je savais que rien ne sortirait de ce bureau. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui relatais les faits. Il m' écouta attentivement jusqu' à ce que j' ai fini mon récit.

-Et tu l' as laissé partir, Bella? Je pense que c' était une erreur.

-Je ne sais pas. On avait chacun nos rêves et on devait les réaliser. Et si on était intervenu je ne pense pas qu' on en serait là aujourd' hui.

-Oui mais regardez vous, vous êtes malheureux dans vos vies sentimentales! Lui ne se pose jamais avec une fille, ses liaisons durent à peine quelques mois! Et toi ta relation avec Edward est en dent de scie en permanence! Je suppose que ce n' était pas ce que vous aviez désiré?

Je ne répondis à nouveau rien. Il n' avait pas tort. Jacob m' avait dit rechercher quelqu' un de bien et moi c' était ce que je voulais aussi.

-Je pense que vous êtes passé l' un à côté de l' autre sans même vous rendre compte que vous étiez... comment dire?... Destinés? J' aime pas ce mot mais c' est ce qu' il y a de plus ressemblant en parlant de votre rencontre.

Je l' écoutais et réfléchissais en même temps.

-Crois-moi Bella, pour avoir divorcé trois fois, on ne trouve le grand amour que très rarement!

-Toi, tu crois à ça? Me moquai-je.

-Ben peut être que oui! Dit-il franchement.

-Et si tu te trompais? Et s' il ne me reconnaissait pas? Et s' il m' ignorait?

-Je suis sûr que non!

-Après tout ça fait trois ans et on ne s' est plus jamais recontacté, ni vu, ni quoi que ce soit!

-Aie confiance!

-Mouais! On verra bien...

La conversation était close et nous nous mîmes à travailler sur le projet Boss.

Une fois terminés, que tout avait enfin été réglé, je partis manger avec Léonard dans l' un des restaurant du Casino.

**POV JACOB**

J' avais dormi tout le long du voyage et j' avouais que ça m' avait fait du bien. J' étais un peu moins cerné et mon teint était un peu moins pâle. La Maquilleuse s' en sortirait pour couvrir le reste.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans le désert du Nevada, le shoot commençait ici. C' était peut être l' un des plus long shoot de ma carrière, il devait durer plusieurs jours et dans différents endroits. Je pense que Josh allait avoir pas mal de boulot et avec au compteur pas moins d' un millier de photos à trier et à retoucher pour satisfaire le couturier pour lequel je travaillais et pour lequel j' étais l' égérie. Il fallait que ce soit parfait et je sentais déjà tout le monde tendu. Cette campagne de pub était un enjeu colossal aussi bien pour moi que pour le photographe et pour l' agence qui m' employait. Janice n' avait pas voulu se déplacer pour une fois, elle était occupé avec des petits nouveaux et de surcroît elle me faisait entièrement confiance.

La préparation dura plusieurs heures, entre le maquillage, le coiffage et les vêtements à sélectionner. Une fois prêt le shoot pouvait commencer...

**POV BELLA**

La séance photo dans une des salles de jeux devait se faire demain. Je devais donc bloquer la salle pendant quelques heures ce qui n' était pas de tout repos parce que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de l' interdire aux clients. Nous y perdrions beaucoup trop d' argent et même si la société Boss nous avait dédommagé en grande partie, nous ne pouvions pas fermer la salle donc il était convenu que l' on dégage une zone que nous avions sélectionnée avec le photographe et la société elle-même que nous la protégions d' accès par de grand rideaux noirs pour ne pas qu' il y ait des fuites des photos. Ainsi, je devais mettre en place un système de protection tout autour pour ne pas qu' ils soient dérangés. C' était vraiment un boulot pointilleux comme je les aimais mais là, les enjeux étaient énormes et durs à réaliser. J' étais sur ce projet depuis plusieurs semaines et l' aide de mon boss n' avait pas été en vain et avait été la bienvenue. J' espérais maintenant que tout se passerait bien.

Je devais rappeler Edward qui m' avait sonné plusieurs fois mais j' étais trop occupée pour le faire. Il savait que je bossais sur un gros projet et que c' était en partie pour ça que je ne rentrais pas dans notre appartement et de toute façon je préférais ma suite à l' hôtel ces derniers temps.

**POV JACOB**

Nous en avions finit avec les photos dans le désert. Il était temps de partir pour le Casino. On était en fin d' après-midi et le soleil commençait à décliner. Pendant que je me rhabillais avec mes vêtements à moi, Josh continuait de me shooter. Il aimait bien me prendre au naturel. Ensuite, il me faisait un dossier qu' il m' envoyait par mail comme ça j' avais des photos perso comme il disait et pas celles que tout le monde voyait. J' aimais bien bosser avec lui. Il capturait mon âme avec son objet délictueux et me rendait toujours mieux qu' en vrai. Il faisait ressortir mon côté sauvage que pas beaucoup de gens connaissait en réalité. Je m' étais forgé une carapace ces dernières années que personne ne réussissait à fendre sauf l' appareil de Josh et je ne savais vraiment pas comment il faisait ça!

Nous étions arrivés au Bellagio. Je regardais partout autour de moi complètement soufflé par l' ambiance et l' effervescence qu' il y régnait. Cet endroit n' était que vie. Et c' était comme ça toute la journée mais aussi toute la nuit, ça ne s' arrêtait jamais.

Les suites étaient retenues depuis pas mal de semaines, nous n' avions qu' à aller retirer les clés. Mon agent s' en chargea pour moi pendant que j' explorais des yeux cet endroit. Tout brillait... Mes yeux aussi. J' étais comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Des lumières clignotaient de partout et des fontaines de toutes tailles laissaient jaillir l' eau au son de notes de musique diverses et variés. Il y avait des salles à n' en plus finir et il avait l' air d' y avoir des restaurants de toutes sortes. C' était incroyable! Même dans les plus gros hôtels du monde, ça ne faisait pas le même effet! Les gens se déplaçaient ou restaient assis devant des machines à sous qui jouaient de leur musique suivant ce que le joueur décidait. Certains, on aurait dit des robots, je met une pièce, je tire sur la poignée et j' attend, et je recommence ensuite. Pris dans leur trip, ils ne faisaient attention à personne autour d' eux. C' est comme ça que je passais inaperçu...

**POV BELLA**

On m' avait prévenu de l' arrivée de Jacob et de son staff. Je ne savais si je devais l' accueillir moi-même ou si je devais le laisser s' installer et le voir plus tard. J' attrapais des noeuds dans le ventre jusqu' à ce que Léo me fasse sursauter en me disant que nous allions accueillir nos hôtes correctement. Je déglutis. Sans nul doute qu' il n' attendait que cela. Il sourit de façon moqueur et me dit:

-C' est maintenant qu' on va savoir! T' es prête?

-Non, pas vraiment. Et en plus, je n' ai pas très envie d' y aller.

-Bella! Tu vas encore attendre qu' il reparte pour voir si vous vous accordez?

-Non, je comptais bien aller le voir mais peut être moins solennellement que là!

Il me prit par la main et me tira vers la sortie de mon bureau, je grognais qu' il n' avait pas le droit de faire ça mais je crois qu' il s' en fichait!

-Allez! Courage! Ça n' est qu' un mauvais moment à passer! Et tout ira bien, tu verras!

Je soupirais.

Nous arrivions dans le hall de l' hôtel. A l' écart, l' équipe attendait.

-Bonjour! S' exclama Léo.

Ils se retournèrent. Apparemment, ils nous attendaient.

-Bonjour Mr Calabrese, dit une femme.

Elle vint à la rencontre de Léonard, c' était une femme d' une quarantaine d' années, petite avec des lunettes. Une brune aux cheveux courts et au teint blanchâtre. Elle faisait très autoritaire et très sérieuse. Elle reprit après que mon patron lui ait serré la main.

-Merci de nous accueillir dans votre Casino et excusez-nous à l' avance pour le dérangement que cela occasionne à votre train-train habituel.

-Bienvenue et n' ayez crainte tout est arrangé.

Je vis Jake un peu plus loin et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était toujours aussi beau même encore plus que dans les magasines et plus que dans mon souvenir. Il ne m' avait pas vu, il regardait émerveillé tout ce petit monde qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il regardait la vie se dérouler devant lui et ç' avait l' air de le fasciner. Mes yeux l' accrochaient et ne pouvaient plus le lâcher. Je l' avais retrouvé... Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la femme qui parlait avec mon patron quand celle-ci appela Jacob pour le présenter. Je retins mon souffle et me décalais légèrement en retrait de mon patron. Il arriva avec le sourire et ne m' avait toujours pas vu.

-Jacob! Voici le patron du Bellagio, Mr Calabrese et sa...

Elle s' arrêta parce que jusqu' à maintenant elle n' avait pas fait attention à moi et parce que je n' avais rien dit et Léo ne m' avait pas encore présenté. Pendant que Jacob serra la main de mon patron celui-ci déclina mon identité et mon poste.

-Je vous présente Bella Swan c' est mon bras droit et ma directrice en communication.

Je vis Jake avoir un temps mort jusqu' à ce que je me décale et montre ma frimousse. Il resta muet comme une carpe et inerte. Il ne pouvait plus parler...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais tellement espéré la revoir et elle était là devant moi que je n' y croyais pas. J' avais du mal à réaliser. Je restais là, les bras ballants comme un crétin. Plus personne ne parlait, le patron de Bella souriait.

-Bonjour, Jake! Entendis-je comme un murmure.

J' étais tellement cillé, que je ne répondis pas tout de suite, les autres me regardaient et regardaient Bella, ils passaient de l' un à l' autre sans trop comprendre et moi j' étais perdu dans les méandres du marasme qu' elle venait encore de provoquer en moi. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus prétendre qu' elle n' était rien pour moi. Mon coeur s' était emballé lorsque j' entendis son nom, lorsque je la vis et il termina de battre la chamade jusqu' à plus soif lorsqu' elle prononça mon prénom. C' était elle qui faisait chavirer mon coeur et personne d' autres!

-Salut Bella, réussis-je à dire en approchant doucement.

Elle se décala et comme par magie, elle vint rapidement se caler dans mes bras. Je l' accueillis, fou de joie et je la serrais fort contre moi. Et alors que moi, je respirais à nouveau son parfum, ses cheveux et je respirais enfin tout court. Jusqu' à maintenant, j' avais vécu comme un noyé et elle venait de me rendre mon souffle et de me tirer hors de l' eau. Plus rien ne comptait à ce moment précis que son étreinte. Les gens autour de nous pouvaient bien nous observer, pouvaient bien se poser un millions de questions, je m' en foutais royalement, elle était là, à nouveau dans mes bras. Je la relâchais petit à petit me rendant compte que nous étions à présent seuls, du moins à part les joueurs et les clients de l' hôtel, mon équipe avait disparu tout comme le patron de Bella.

-J' suis tellement heureux de te voir, Bella, m' exclamai-je.

-Moi aussi, Jake! Tu m' as tellement manqué, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vas pas recommencer, Bella, me moquai-je avec un clin d' oeil.

-C' est la fatigue! J' ai beaucoup travaillé sur ton projet ces dernières semaines.

-Hum! Si tu le dis! Alors comme ça, tu savais que je venais?

-Oui, dit-elle malicieuse.

Je la retrouvais.

-Viens, je t' accompagne à ta suite, me dit-elle en me tirant par la main.

-Attend! Je n' ai pas la clé!

-J' ai le passe de toutes les suites et chambres de l' hôtel, me glissa-t-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

Je la suivis en souriant. Nous montâmes avec l' ascenseur au vingtième étage. Elle se dirigea vers la porte deux mille deux, elle y passa son badge et la porte s' ouvrit. Je souriais.

-Voilà, on y est, me dit-elle en faisant le tour de la suite pour voir si tout était en place.

-Très joli! Dis-je.

Je l' observais, elle était anxieuse.

-Tu dînes avec moi? Lui demandai-je.

-Où ça? Ici?

-Oui, on sera plus tranquille et on a plein de choses à se dire, je crois!

-D' accord. Laisse-moi juste prévenir Léo que je ne redescendrais pas.

Ce qu' elle fit illico. Elle sourit au téléphone et rougissait légèrement. Je me demandais ce qu' il y avait entre elle et son patron. Je n' avais pas entendu sa conversation bien trop occupé à la détailler sous toutes les coutures. Elle n' avait pas changé sauf qu' elle s' était bonifiée et elle s' était transformée en femme distinguée. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec des escarpins et un très joli haut qui mettait sa petite poitrine en valeur. Il était croisé donc ouvert sur le devant, de couleur orange, gris, noir, crème et fuschia, elle portait un caraco noir en dessous qui lui moulait les seins comme un soutien-gorge. Comme d' habitude, cet aspect me réveilla les sens. Elle était à présent de dos et ses petites fesses bombées ressortaient malgré son pantalon noir et j' adorais toujours autant cette vue. Je n' avais jamais pu oublier la première fois que je l' avais vu au bord de cette route... Elle me tira de mes pensées.

-Que veux-tu manger? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ce que tu voudras manger, toi! Lui répondis-je.

-Je ne sais pas! Ici tu trouveras les cuisines du monde entier! La cuisine de quel pays préfères-tu?

-J' aime la française, l' italienne, l' espagnole... Les pays européens ont de très bons mets.

-J' aime aussi. Française, alors! Finit-elle.

-D' accord! Mais tout sauf les escargots et les grenouilles! Ris-je.

-T' as tort c' est bon! Se moqua-t-elle.

Je fis une grimace mémorable, elle rit.

-Que dirais-tu d' un boeuf bourguignon?

-Parfait! Avec un bon vin, j' approuve!

-Ok! Un Château Margot ou un Saint Emilion?

-Château Margot.

-Cool! Celui que je préfère!

-Moi aussi, ris-je.

Nous nous installions alors sur le canapé en attendant notre repas. Je nous avais servi un apéritif. Un verre de vin rouge pour elle et un cocktail de fruit pour moi. Ma mésaventure d' hier m' avait bien secoué les puces. Il fallait malgré tout que j' assure pour mon shoot de demain et les autres à suivre.

-Tu ne bois pas avec moi?

-Non, je dois être en forme pour la séance de demain. Je t' accompagnerais avec le vin rouge à table.

-Contraintes du métier, observa-t-elle.

-C' est pas vraiment une contrainte pour moi, je ne bois presque jamais, lui répondis-je.

-Ah, oui, sportif! Me fit-elle remarquer.

-Et oui toujours! Et encore plus maintenant pour mon métier. Il faut que je garde la forme. Mais ce n' est pas très dur pour moi étant donné mon passif.

-Oui c' est certain.

Il y eut un léger blanc, la gêne sûrement, puis elle enchaina.

-Alors raconte-moi ton parcours, me demanda-t-elle.

Je lui contais comment j' en étais arrivé là sans omettre Mathilda. Elle m' écouta en souriant par moment.

-Heureusement qu' elle était là, cette Mathilda! J' en suis presque jalouse! Rit-elle.

-Pas de quoi! Et il y avait toi aussi, lui glissai-je presque timidement.

-Moi? Eut-elle l' air étonnée.

-Oui tu m' aidais à tenir. Je repensais à nos bons moments et ça m' aidait, ça me redonnait le sourire, lui dis-je en la regardant.

Elle ne lâcha pas mon regard... comme avant. Je repris.

-Et toi? Raconte-moi?

-ça n' a rien à voir avec ton conte de fées, crois-moi, me dit-elle.

Je souris à sa remarque.

-Dis quand même, ça m' intéresse! Je veux tout savoir.

-J' ai débuté comme serveuse et j' ai grimpé les échelons petit à petit. Léonard m' a fait confiance et voilà où j' en suis.

-Léonard? Dis-je en forme d' interrogation et en levant un sourcil.

Elle me regarda et compris mon message.

-Il n' y a rien entre nous si c' est ça que tu te posais comme question à l' instant. C' est juste mon ami et je le considère même plus comme mon père.

Je fus presque soulagé.

-A ce propos et ton père? T' a-t-il retrouvé après notre épopée?

-Oui et je l' ai remis en place et aujourd' hui, il a compris et à accepter ma façon de vivre.

-Tu n' as jamais repris tes études alors au final?

-Non et je crois que ça ne m' a pas manqué. Et de toute façon, je gagne très bien ma vie ici. Je pense que je n' aurais pas fait mieux à l' école.

-Le tout c' est de ne pas avoir de regrets, lui dis-je en la fixant à nouveau.

-Non pas de regrets du moins à ce niveau là, me dit-elle toujours avec son regard planté dans le mien.

Un coup à la porte nous interrompis.

-Le dîner est servi! Dis-je en rigolant de frustration.

J' allai ouvrir au service d' étage et laissais passer le Maître d' hôtel.

-Mademoiselle Swan, où dois-je servir le dîner? Demanda-t-il.

-Laissez le chariot près de la table, Peter, nous allons nous débrouiller. Merci.

-A votre service, Mademoiselle Swan.

Elle lui sourit. Il se retira et je fermai la porte. J' allai la rejoindre à la petite table ronde. Nous nous assîmes et je fis le service. Le vin était débouché et je nous en servis un verre. Nous commençâmes à manger.

-Mmmmm... c' est très bon! Dis-je.

-Oui c' est grâce au Chef! C' est l' un des meilleurs cuisiniers de l' établissement et c' est un Chef étoilé français.

-WoW! Tu pourras le complimenter pour moi. Et le vin est très bon.

Elle me sourit. Je la regardais à travers mes cils de temps à autre. Une question me turlupinais depuis un moment. Tout le monde l' appelait «Mademoiselle» et tout le monde utilisait son nom de jeune fille y compris son patron. Elle était pourtant sensée être mariée du moins c' est sur cet état de fait que je l' avais quitté. Je vérifiais si elle portait une alliance à son annulaire mais rien. Pas la moindre trace d' une bague. Je tentais.

-Comment va Edward?

Elle parut surprise.

-Il va bien, me répondit-elle vite fait.

Elle toussa un coup. Sujet épineux, je crois. Mais la curiosité me rongeait l' estomac, il fallait que je sache.

-Alors et ce mariage? Dis-je en essayant d' être le plus léger possible.

Elle me regarda un bon moment.

-Je ne suis pas mariée, me sortit-elle d' un bloc.

-Mais tu viens de me dire que Edward allait bien?

-Oui! J' ai bien dit ça!

-Je ne comprend plus, Bella?

Elle soupira. Involontairement, je lui forçais à me parler de sa vie intime ce qu' elle n' avait pas l' air de vouloir.

-Je vis avec Edward... enfin c' est plutôt compliqué en ce moment. Je passe ma vie ici et on ne s' entend pas vraiment bien ces derniers temps, il ne m' a jamais pardonné d' avoir dit «non» devant l' hôtel de la petite chapelle où nous devions nous marier. Il me le fait payer durement.

Je restais un tantinet surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de l' épouser? Même si au fond de moi j' en étais ravi quelque chose clochait.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit «non», Bella?

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa l' esprit alors que je finissais ma demande et j' espérais alors que ce fut à cause de moi. Elle me dévisagea comme si je devais comprendre tout seul puis elle ouvrit la bouche et mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort comme si lui avait compris depuis longtemps.

-A cause de toi...

Ses paroles moururent et moi je continuais de la fixer ne voulant pas comprendre du moins mon cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre, mon coeur lui hurlait de joie. Bella et sa franchise, j' aurais du m' en douter.

Je me levais alors de ma chaise et j' attrapais sa nuque afin d' attirer son visage au mien et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes, j' y avais rêvé trop souvent pour ne pas le faire à l' instant même où elle m' avouait ne pas s' être mariée à cause de moi. Alors je comptais pour elle? Bien qu' au fond de ma tête et de mon coeur, je le savais et c' était réciproque.

Elle était toujours assise à me caresser les lèvres avec les siennes, c' était un baiser tendre mais je voulais lui montrer combien elle m' avait manqué pendant toutes ces années seulement j' avais un peu peur qu' elle me repousse ce que je pouvais comprendre elle n' était pas libre après tout. C' était un jeu dangereux pour moi mais je la désirais... comme avant. Allais-je me brûler les ailes maintenant que j' étais prêt à lui ouvrir mon coeur ou plutôt que j' étais prêt à vivre quelque chose avec elle? Accepterait-elle malgré Edward?

Je me décalais alors en face d' elle. Elle pivota aussi et je me retrouvais à genoux devant elle-toujours assise sur sa chaise-ne quittant pas sa bouche j' en avais trop besoin comme si la quitter maintenant en dépendait ma vie. Je lui attrapais la taille pour la rapprocher de moi le plus possible et j' appuyais alors davantage notre baiser et lui demandais l' accès à sa bouche ce qu' elle fit sans rechigner. Nos langues se lancèrent dans un ballet incessant. Je la goutais à nouveau trois ans après et je me rendis compte que son délicieux parfum ne m' avait jamais quitté. Elle grogna et je savais ce que ça voulait dire, elle me donnait le feu vert. Elle était toujours autant impatiente. Elle avait déjà crocheté ma nuque et mes épaules et j' avais l' impression qu' elle n' était pas prête à les lâcher. Je la soulevai en même temps que moi, ses jambes se nouèrent autour de mon bassin et sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, je fis le chemin tant bien que mal jusqu' au canapé et je basculais avec elle dessus continuant notre étreinte. Je quittais sa bouche pour descendre goûter son cou puis le haut de sa poitrine malaxant au passage l' un de ses seins retenu dans son caraco. Les automatismes reprirent comme si je ne l' avais jamais quitté. Je me soulevais un peu pour pouvoir lui enlever tout ce tissu qui entravait son corps et qui m' empêchait de la toucher, de toucher son corps nu. Ça m' avait tellement manqué. Je la libérais de son haut et de son caraco. Elle tira sur mon tee-shirt, col en «V», gris qui passa au dessus de ma tête également. Je tirais sur sa ceinture et déboutonnais rapidement son pantalon et lui enlevais sans plus attendre. Mes yeux noircis violaient déjà tout son corps. Elle fit pareil avec moi et je l' aidais à me débarrasser de mon jean et du reste de nos vêtements. Une fois nus, je redescendis mais je me maintins au dessus d' elle avec mes bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps observant ses moindres gestes, regards et respirations erratiques. J' avouais que mon coeur battait tellement fort que j' étais certain qu' elle pouvait voir ma poitrine se soulever à l' endroit même. Un instant... je pris un instant pour la regarder au fond des yeux, juste pour savoir si c' était moi qu' elle voulait comme je la voulais... je ne fus pas déçu...

Je descendis à nouveau balayer ma langue dans son cou et je descendais petit à petit jusqu' à ses seins dont je m' occupais précautionneusement. Son souffle était rapide et je sentais qu' elle ne tiendrait pas avant que son envie ne la change en «Bella des cavernes», j' en riais intérieurement. Je sentais son corps vibrer sous le mien, il m' appelait déjà. Soudain, comme je l' avais deviné, elle attrapa ma nuque pour me faire remonter et emprisonna mon bassin dans l' étau de ses jambes.

-Viens, Jake, viens, tout de suite! M' ordonna-t-elle.

J' aimais quand elle me suppliait ça faisait naître en moi quelque chose de paradoxal, quelque chose qu' elle seule déclenchait ou savait déclencher et elle le souhaitait là maintenant. Comme d' habitude avec elle, je me sentais le prédateur, j' étais prêt à lui sauter dessus, j' attendais juste patiemment ce qui me ferait sortir le côté malsain de mon être.

-Supplie, Bella...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer! Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu sais que j' en ai besoin.

-Jake...

-Bella... tu n' en seras que plus satisfaite après je te rappelle.

Sa respiration erratique plus mes doigts en elle qui la préparaient eurent raison d' elle.

-Jake, je t' en supplie...

-Me supplier de quoi, Bella...

-Jake... Baise-moi maintenant! Souffla-t-elle.

Mon égo apprécia et mon envie irréversible de la posséder se réveilla. Cette envie douloureuse et violente il n' y avait qu' elle qui la faisait naître en moi. Je ne savais absolument pas comment elle pouvait avoir un tel effet sur moi, ni comment elle le déclenchait mais j' avais appris une chose ces trois dernières années c' était que seule Bella me procurait cette sensation. Pas une des autres femmes avec qui j' avais bien pu coucher me faisait me sentir comme ça. Je m' enfonçais alors en elle avec une satisfaction de prédateur vissé à la peau alors que c' était elle qui me tenait, j' étais dépendant d' elle au final. C' était à n' y rien comprendre. Elle gémit alors lorsque je fus complètement en elle. Je bougeais d' abord doucement mon bassin juste pour qu' on se fasse l' un à l' autre. La douleur de mon érection étant toujours autant intense, il fallait que je la soulage. Je pris un rythme qu' elle connaissait que trop bien et j' accélérais petit à petit et de plus en plus fort je venais butter contre le fond de sa paroi ce qui lui procurait un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle gémissait assez fort et moi ça m' excitait encore plus. J' essayais malgré tout de me retenir parce que je voulais vraiment lui faire l' amour correctement mais j' avais du mal.

-Lâ-che tout, Ja-ke, ne te re-tiens pas, hacha-t-elle.

Après tout et puisqu' elle me le demandait et de toute évidence c' était notre façon de faire l' amour alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça en changerait et apparemment, elle était du même avis que moi. J' accélérais à la démonter sur place et c' était ce que nous aimions. Lorsqu' elle jouit j' en fus heureux et les spasmes de mon orgasme m' atteignirent quelques coups de reins après elle. Je me libérais en elle et j' eus la certitude à ce moment là que je voudrais que ce soit pour toujours comme ça. Je m' écroulais sur elle complètement essoufflé et avec encore des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle caressa les cheveux de ma nuque me procurant mille et un frisson. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un moment et je finis par quitter son corps. Je me relevais et partis prendre une douche, elle ne voulut pas venir avec moi, je la laissais alors sur le canapé tranquillement, je savais qu' elle avait besoin de réfléchir...

**POV BELLA**

J' avais toujours eu du mal à faire l' amour avec Edward surtout après mon périple et je crois qu' il s' en était aperçu. Mais être à nouveau dans les bras de Jake, j' étais comme chez moi et faire l' amour avec lui m' était comme naturel; rien était forcé, tout était en place et j' y prenais un plaisir intense. Je frissonnais pour Jake... Notre façon de coucher ensemble était un peu sommaire et redondant mais on y trouvait notre compte. On n' avait pas besoin de fioriture, nous avions systématiquement envie l' un de l' autre avant même que l' on se touche. C' était ce qu' on appelait «être sur la même longueur d' onde». Je me rendis compte qu' il m' avait énormément manqué, que tout ça m' avait manqué. Notre jeu, son corps, tout m' avait manqué! Et là, j' étais heureuse parce qu' il venait de combler ce manque. Mais qu' est-ce que cela allait donné lorsqu' il repartirait? Et qu' allais-je faire? Et Edward? J' entendais Jake siffloter dans la salle de bain et je me relevais pour ramasser mes affaires qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Je me rhabillais petit à petit. Il sortit de la salle de bain avec encore une fois sa serviette nouée autour des hanches. Je ne pus retenir un léger rire. Il n' avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes pour me séduire et ça me faisait toujours autant d' effet. Il était toujours aussi beau et encore plus dans cette tenue.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Je me rhabille. Il faut que tu dormes. Je vais redescendre dans ma suite, lui répondis-je.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit. Dors avec moi... s' il te plait, me supplia-t-il.

Il me tentait. Je pesais le pour et le contre...

-S'il te plait... me dit-il dans un souffle avec son regard de chien battu.

Je souris.

-D' accord! Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-On dort! Je ne veux pas être responsable de tes cernes sous tes yeux pour ton shoot de demain, lui assénai-je.

Il fit la grimace puis se résout à ma demande.

-Ok! Marché conclu! C' est déjà mieux que rien de t' avoir dans mes bras. Dit-il en se renfrognant légèrement.

Sa moue, je l' adorais, elle était comme dans mes souvenirs, elle n' avait pas changé.

-J' vais me doucher alors, le prévins-je.

-J' peux venir si tu veux, me dit-il malicieusement.

-Jake? J' ai dit on se tient tranquille!

Je partis me doucher en rigolant devant sa bouille désespérée.

Quelques minutes après, je le rejoignis dans le lit. Je me glissais sous le drap complètement nue, il était sur le côté, quand il me sentit arriver près de lui, il se tourna sur le dos et m' ouvrit ses bras où je m' y calais directement. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver ses repères. J' avais eu l' impression d' errer sans port d' attache depuis trois ans et je découvrais aujourd' hui que Jake était mon ancre à laquelle je me retenais. Nous nous endormîmes bien vite.

Le réveil fut des plus agréables mais super tôt. Jake devait se préparer et je supposais qu' il avait une séance de sport avant le shoot. Il m' embrassa rapidement et disparut dans la salle de bain pendant que je me rendormais. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me secouait doucement en même temps qu' il m' embrassait le cou et chaque bout de peau qui dépassait du drap. J' ouvris les yeux, il me souriait du plus beau des sourires.

-Il faut que j' aille m' entrainer avant la séance photo. Tu veux te joindre à moi?

-Non... j' ai du travail qui m' attend, lui répondis-je.

-Tu assistes au shoot alors, j' espère?

-Oui, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde et de toute façon je dois être présente.

-Ok. A toute à l' heure, alors.

Il m' embrassa tendrement faisant monter en moi une douce chaleur mais me quitta rapidement. Je grognais de frustration.

Mon boss arriva dans mon bureau le sourire cloué aux lèvres. Il venait probablement aux informations.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Léo? Dis-je sarcastique.

-Je voulais savoir comment c' étaient passées vos retrouvailles, pardi?

-Bien! Dis-je évasivement.

-Bien? C' est tout?

-A quoi t' attendais-tu?

-Ben, à du croustillant!

-Et bien non, lui dis-je en me retenant de rire.

La tête qu' il faisait était hilarante. J' aimais le faire marcher.

-Pas de... Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Léo! M' offusquai-je.

-Ben quoi, c' est humain et vous êtes jeunes! Moi en tout cas, je m' en serais pas privé. Merde! Bella, c' est quand même un des plus célèbres mannequins du monde!

-Oui mais ce ne serait pas pour ça si je me dévergondais dans son lit mais pour lui! Grondai-je.

-Haaaannnnnnnnn! Toi, il y a un truc entre vous?

-Mais pas du tout! Me défendis-je.

-Ben en tout cas lui est amoureux de toi!

-Tu racontes n' importe quoi!

-Ben si ça se voit gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure! T' as besoin d' une enseigne lumineuse pour le voir? Parce que je peux t' en procurer une si tu veux! Se moqua-t-il.

-Bon sang! Léo t' as quel âge pour babiller de la sorte? On dirait un vrai gamin, changeai-je de sujet.

-Ouais c' est ça, moque-toi! Tu verras que j' ai toujours raison! Et pas la peine de me casser pour louvoyer très chère! J' suis pas né de la dernière pluie!

Il partit faisant exprès d' être vexé pour que je culpabilise et ça fonctionnait! Quand j' y verrais plus clair, j' en parlerais avec lui mais pas avant.

L' heure de la séance photo arriva rapidement. Je descendis donc rejoindre l' équipe de photographes et autres dans la salle des jeux. Les rideaux étaient déjà tirés. Je passais derrière sans encombre. Les néons étaient allumés ainsi que les lampes des tables de jeux. Jake était installé devant une coiffeuse et la maquilleuse s' activait à le rendre encore plus beau. Il me vit dans la glace en face de lui et j' eus droit encore une fois au plus beau sourire du monde. Il avait l' air tellement heureux de me voir que je me demandais si Léo n' avait pas raison tout compte fait. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible, on s' était quitté amis et on s' était retrouvé pour moi pareil. La question du sexe entre nous avait toujours été défini de façon à ce que cela n' interagisse pas dans nos sentiments respectifs. Ceux que l' on éprouvait pour quelqu' un d' autre. Et moi j' en étais restée là-dessus.

Une fois qu' il eut été maquillé, coiffé et habillé le shoot commença. Jake était superbe habillé en smoking avec le noeud papillon, il posait déjà tranquillement afin d' avoir des photos simples mais belles, ensuite le photographe lui faisait prendre des poses plus compliquées pour terminer à ce qu' il le fasse ressembler à un James Bond plus vrai que nature, couché à moitié sur la table de Black Jack avec une arme dans la main où il faisait semblant de viser son ennemi qui n' était autre que l' objectif de l' appareil photo. Il était époustouflant et tellement sexy, séduisant et tellement désirable! Mon Dieu! Je ne décrochais plus mon regard de cet homme parfait avec qui encore hier soir, je m' envoyais en l' air. Il faisait battre mon coeur alors que je voulais le réfuter. C' était dur de se rendre compte que c' était lui...

La séance dura une paire d' heures, Jake faisait des pauses par moment pour se désaltérer ou pour tout simplement chauffer à nouveau ses muscles saillants. Il passait d' un vêtement à un autre sans jamais broncher, ni s' affoler quand il devait poser à moitié nu avec une jolie mannequin... Grrrr... Moi c' était le moment que j' aimais le moins. Surtout quand je voyais les yeux de merlan frit qu' elle lui lançait! Moi, jalouse? Mais pas du tout!... Ou juste un petit peu alors... Ce qui était le pire pour moi c' était de comprendre pourquoi moi? Alors qu' il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes du monde, d' ailleurs il ne s' en était pas privé! Son tableau de chasse en disait long! Ça me perturbait, ce sentiment de jalousie me perturbait!

Après que toutes les plus belles femmes du monde entier soit passées dans ses bras, le photoshoot s' acheva. Jake m' appela.

-Viens, Bella! Viens faire une photo avec moi!

-Non, non, pas question! Je ne suis pas photogénique du tout! Si tu veux être la risée du monde entier t' as qu' à faire ça! Dis-je sarcastique.

-C' est juste pour nous, Bella! Josh fait souvent ça après la séance. Il me prend au naturel ce qui me permet d' avoir d' autres photos que celles qui sont dans les magasines!

-Oh! Fut tout ce que je répondis.

Après quelques secondes d' hésitation, je le rejoignis devant l' objectif de son photographe. Il nous mitrailla alors que Jake me parlait pour me détendre et sans vraiment prendre de pose ensemble. Il me tenait dans ses bras et nous riions des bêtises que nous étions entrain de nous raconter. Par moment, nous tentions un oeil vers l' objectif et nous avons fini par une séance de grimaces! J' avais passé un bon moment lorsque cela se termina. Le photographe me demanda mon mail en me disant que j' aurais les photos ce soir, il me sourit étrangement.

Jake fut libérer de ses obligations quelques heures plus tard, il vint me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Il sourit à la vue des magasines dans lesquels il apparaissait.

-Alors comme ça, tu me reluques sur papier glacé? Se moqua-t-il.

-A défaut de t' avoir en vrai! Lui répondis-je sarcastique.

-Mais maintenant tu m' as en vrai, non?

Il me regarda de son regard ultra sexy qui me donnait chaud.

-Combien de temps restes-tu? Lui demandai-je pour couper court à l' air étouffant qui était entrain de m' envahir.

-La semaine. J' ai des shoots presque tous les jours. Je n' ai qu' une seule journée de libre.

-Tu me la réserves? Demandai-je.

-Je serais ravi de passer ma journée de libre avec toi! Sans hésitation, je te dis oui, me répondit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

Il renchérit.

-Tu dînes avec moi ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je rentre où Edward va se poser des questions, dis-je malheureuse de briser son enthousiasme et le mien avec.

-Oh! Oui, c' est vrai! Se rembrunit-il.

Un pincement au coeur et une envie de vomir tirailla mon estomac. Qu' étions-nous? Amis? Amants? Plus que ça? J' étais embrumée dans mon histoire avec Edward mais aussi dans celle-ci. Pourtant, elle m' apparaissait beaucoup plus nette. J' avais envie d' être avec lui bien plus qu' en présence d' Edward. Je désirais Jake bien plus que je ne désirerais jamais Ed. Je crois qu' il était temps pour moi de faire un choix. Mais j' avais horriblement peur de voir la vérité en face. Il me fallait encore un peu de temps et je voulais savoir aussi si Jake partageait la même chose que moi. Nous devions en parler mais pas là, pas dans mon bureau.

-D' accord, on mange dans ta suite où la mienne?

Son sourire qui avait disparu au prononcé du prénom de mon compagnon, illumina à nouveau son doux visage.

-Pourquoi pas la tienne! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

-D' accord à toute à l' heure.

-Dix neuf heures trente, ça te va? Demanda-t-il.

-C' est parfait, lui répondis-je.

Il quitta la pièce et je me sentis vide d' un coup...

**POV JACOB**

J' arrivais devant sa porte et je respirais un grand coup. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j' étais aussi nerveux. C' était bien la première fois que ça se produisait. Peut être parce que je savais que tout n' était pas clair entre nous. Notre relation était loin d' être la plus honnête possible. Il fallait aussi que je me décide, je devais savoir moi aussi où j' en étais et ce que je désirais.

Je toquais et je l' entendis me crier d' entrer. Elle était au téléphone et je compris avec qui elle conversait parce qu' elle me regarda en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche me signifiant qu' il fallait que je me taise. Elle avait l' air légèrement en colère.

-C' est le service d' étage, je mange dans ma chambre.

J' étais spectateur de la conversation qu' elle avait.

-Oui, je mange dans ma chambre, je me change et je retourne travailler.

-...

-Je sais Edward, j' avais dit que je rentrerais ce soir, mais le shooting de Hugo Boss me prend du temps et tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Ils sont exigeants et je dois courir partout.

-...

-Non, Léo ne peut pas s' en occuper, tu sais bien qu' il ne sait pas comment ça se passe dans le show-bizz, c' est pour ça qu' il m' a engagé!

-...

-Oui promis, demain je rentre à la maison...

Mon coeur s' arracha lorsque je l' entendis prononcé le mot «maison». C' était comme si je réalisais qu' elle n' était pas à moi et que j' étais entrain de la voler à quelqu' un. Je me sentais lâche, malhonnête. Ce type ne méritait certainement pas ça et même si je ne le connaissais pas, je n' avais pas le droit d' agir ainsi. Pourtant, j' étais persuadé que c' était ce que je devais faire... la lui voler... c' était comme si je savais que malgré tout elle était à moi, qu' elle était juste pour moi. Le poids de la culpabilité me rongeait là à l' instant même où elle raccrochait et qu' elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Elle dut voir que je luttais avec ma conscience.

-Pardonne-moi... me dit-elle presque désespérément.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je la faisais mentir à son compagnon et ça me révulsait.

-Je crois que je vais remonter, Bella. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais ici tout compte fait. Je ne sais pas ce que j' attendais en réalité... dis-je complètement bouleversé par ce que je réalisais.

-Non, reste! Je t' en prie, reste! Me supplia-t-elle.

Elle s' était approchée de moi et elle me prit la main et la serra dans la sienne et plongea à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

-Je...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase de toute façon je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais mon envie de fuir était toujours présente.

-Je crois qu' il faut qu' on parle sérieusement, Jake.

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux, hésitant, et pourtant je n' attendais que ça mais j' avais peur aussi de l' issue de cette conversation. Peur qu' elle me dise que tout était fini, peur qu' elle rompe avec moi d' ailleurs pourquoi employais-je le verbe «rompre» nous n' étions même pas un couple juste deux amants épris l' un de l' autre et qui ne se l' était jamais avoué pour ne pas se faire souffrir ou parce qu' ils avaient d' autres engagements.

-Tu as raison, il faut qu' on parle, en déduis-je en soufflant.

-Qu' est-ce qu' on fait maintenant? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Qu' est-ce qu' on fait quoi? On devrait plutôt se demander où en est-on? Grognais-je.

Elle me posait une question à laquelle nous étions incapable de répondre tous les deux. Elle soupira et moi aussi.

-Pourquoi tu m' as laissé devant le casino? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Et toi pourquoi tu m' as laissé partir? Répliquai-je.

-Si tu réponds à ma question par une autre question, on ne saura jamais! On va pas s' en sortir comme ça, Jake.

Je soupirais à nouveau.

-La veille tu m' apprenais que tu te mariais, que fallait-il que je fasse, dis le moi? Dis-je énervé.

-Je n' en sais rien... je ne sais plus, Jake...

-Tu sais très bien qu' on avait des choses à réaliser et c' est ce qu' on a fait et avec brio! Lui dis-je.

-Et est-ce que ça valait le coup? Au point de ne plus jamais se revoir?

-ça n' est pas le cas. On est là maintenant, tous les deux, non?

-Oui...

-Et je te signale que c' est toi qui a mit des barrières entre nous! Toi, Bella! Pas moi!

Elle me fusilla du regard. Elle savait que j' avais raison mais je l' avais blessé en lui disant la vérité pourtant c' était vrai! C' était elle qui n' avait pas voulu approfondir les choses entre nous à cette époque.

-Tu es injuste! Ça t' allait bien aussi! Tu profitais de mon corps sans te poser la moindre question quant à ton avenir! Cria-t-elle.

-Justement, Bella, tu ne sais pas combien de questions sans réponse me sont passées dans la tête pendant ce voyage! Criai-je un peu plus fort.

Elle soupira à nouveau et je m' en voulais d' élever la voix, j' étais énervé parce que je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu' elle comprenne. Elle croyait que je l' avais laissé là parce que je m' en fichais totalement et parce que je ne voyais que par ma carrière mais si elle m' avait laissé entrevoir quoi que ce soit j' aurais été capable de tout lâcher pour elle ou du moins je l' aurais gardé près de moi et avec elle, j' aurais fait le même chemin que je m' étais construit tout seul.

-Je crois qu' on tourne en rond! On devrait se poser d' autres questions plutôt que de revenir sur le passé. Il est derrière nous et aujourd' hui effectivement nous sommes là, l' un en face de l' autre, dans la même pièce alors profitons-en pour...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je l' entendis déglutir.

-Pour faire quoi, Bella? Demandai-je sérieusement.

Elle laissa passer un moment avant de répondre.

-Pour se dire enfin ce qu' on ressent... maintenant... l' un pour l' autre...

Elle me brûlait de son regard et je restais là à ne pas savoir quoi dire. On était incapable de se dire la vérité l' un comme l' autre. Pourquoi?

Un long moment passa où nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas, où ils essayaient de lire en chacun de nous.

-Je crois que... je crois que... que je t' aime... lâchai-je en la regardant le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Tu crois seulement?

-Je ne sais pas, Bella! Tout ce que je sais c' est que tu m' as hanté pendant trois longues années où je n' ai cessé de penser à toi. Tu étais partout tout le temps. Je vivais avec le souvenir de ton sourire et c' est lui qui me réconfortait quand j' allais mal ce n' était pas celui de quelqu' un d' autre! Je me suis rendu compte que je n' avais vraiment été heureux que pendant les quelques jours que j' ai partagé avec toi et pas pendant tout ce temps où je me demandais ce que je faisais avec telle ou telles femmes! M' emportai-je.

-Oui, ben, parlons-en des autres femmes! Tu as un tableau de chasse énorme alors comment pourrais-je croire ce que tu me dis? Comment pourrais-je savoir si tu es sincère avec moi? Si tu ne joue pas? Ou que tu ne fais pas un caprice?

-Bella, tu n' es pas ces autres femmes!

-Mais justement! Qu' ais-je de plus que toutes ces starlettes d' Hollywood avec qui tu es sorti? Ou avec ces mannequins toutes plus belles les unes que les autres? Bon sang, Jake, je suis tellement commune par rapport à elle! S' énerva-t-elle.

Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens. Qu' est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire pour lui prouver ma bonne foi? Comment fallait-il que je lui dise qu' elle était unique pour moi sans qu' elle ne s' offusque?

-Bella, c'est toi, c' est tout... et je crois que je l' ai toujours su au fond de moi comme toi tu le sais pertinemment bien aussi au fond de ton coeur...

Mon coeur palpitait lui à deux cent à l' heure. Je la voulais encore là maintenant. Je savais à présent que je l' aimais, j' en étais sûre à cet instant et rien qu' à l' idée de la perdre à nouveau m' empêchait de respirer normalement.

-Qu' est-ce que tu veux alors? S' enquit-elle.

-Toi! Je te veux Toi! Ça me paraît clair, maintenant!

Elle ne répondit pas et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Quelque chose clochait je le savais.

-Et Moi? Que suis-je pour toi? Qu' est-ce que je représente?

Elle se tut et baissa son regard. Elle fuyait.

-Et ta franchise, Bella? Où est-elle passée?

-D' accord! Si tu y tiens!

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard noirci par un peu de colère et par je ne sais quoi d' autre d' ailleurs.

-Tu débarques dans ma vie au bout de trois ans de silence et tu me sors-et comme si ça faisait la veille qu' on s' était quitté-que tu m' aimes. Tu couches avec moi sans te poser la moindre question! Alors oui j' ai le droit d' avoir des doutes, Jake! Tu m' as dit «ami» quand on s' est quitté sur le trottoir de ce fichu Casino et tu es parti vivre ta vie et mener ta carrière tambour battant. Et même si tu le sais et ô combien que j' éprouvais et que j' éprouve bien plus que de l' amitié pour toi. Je me fourvoie sans arrêt, je me mens à moi-même, je mens à Edward depuis trois ans, je ne suis plus maître de ce que je ressens, je ne suis plus maître de mes sentiments et ça me fait peur... Bon sang, Jake! Je t' aime...

Elle était essoufflée et paniquée et prise dans un tourbillon qu' elle ne contrôlait pas et ça lui faisait peur.

-... et ça n' est pas d' aujourd' hui... Merde! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle venait de le découvrir... comme moi... Elle venait de découvrir que depuis trois ans nous étions amoureux mais trop bête pour ne pas le voir ou pour se l' avouer.

-Qu' est-ce qu' on fait maintenant, alors? Posai-je doucement la question.

-Je ne sais pas. J' ai besoin d' y réfléchir c' est pas si simple que ça, me dit-elle éreintée.

-D' accord. Ecoute, je vais te laisser seule ce soir et cette nuit, ça te permettra d' y voir plus clair.

Son regard paniqué me déstabilisa.

-Je te vois demain, c' est promis.

Je lui embrassais son front et la quittais malgré moi...

**POV BELLA**

Il était parti. Et j' étais à présent seule avec moi-même. Ma tête me tournait et j' étais complètement chamboulée. J' étais bel et bien amoureuse de lui. La lumière avait clignoté dans mon cerveau. C' était comme si quelqu' un avait allumé l' interrupteur de mon plafonnier et que j' y avais découvert un trésor caché. Je décidais d' aller me coucher, me torturer davantage ne m' aiderais pas à y voir plus clair, enfin clair, je voyais à présent, c' était simplement que maintenant j' avais des décisions à prendre et pas des plus faciles.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit là...

Le lendemain au bureau, j' étais d' une humeur massacrante et le manque de sommeil se lisait sur mon visage. J' avais des cernes qui n' avaient d' égal que les yeux au beurre noir des boxeurs après un combat. J' avais essayé de les camoufler avec du maquillage mais je crois que c' était encore pire. Léo apparut sur le pas de ma porte, il entra voyant mon état et s' inquiéta d' office.

-Ouhhhhh! Ça n' a pas l' air d' aller, je me trompe?

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas, lui répondis-je acerbe.

-Ton Sexy Top, t' a lâché?

-Non, justement, il m' a dit qu' il m' aimait! Lâchai-je hargneuse.

-Et c' est pour ça que tu fais cette tête? Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te dire que je t' aime! Se moqua-t-il.

-C' est vraiment pas drôle, Léo!

-Bella, je ne vois pas quel est le problème?

-Le problème c' est que moi aussi je l' aime, Léo!

-Et alors c' est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? Vous vous aimez, c' est parfait!

-Et Edward? T' as pensé à Edward?

-Tu n' as jamais aimé Edward, Bella! Alors arrêtes de te cacher derrière ça pour ne plus avoir peur et ne pas prendre de décision!

-Bien sûr que j' aime Edward! M' écriai-je.

-A d' autres! Depuis que je te connais, Bella, je ne t' ai jamais vu sourire autant que lorsque tu es avec ton Top ou que tu le mâtes sur tes magasines. Bella, ce mec illumine ton visage et tu ne t' en rends pas compte! Edward ne t' as jamais fait sourire comme ça! Je le sais, je vous ai déjà observé tous les deux. Tes yeux n' ont pas de vie quand tu es avec lui mais ils s' illuminent, ils s' embrasent même lorsque tu es avec Jacob! Le choix est vite fait pour moi. Et je pense qu' Edward a le droit à un amour sincère, quelqu' un qui l' aimera vraiment et pas parce que cette personne est reconnaissante envers lui! Si tu n' as pas voulu l' épouser ce n' est pas pour rien, Bella. Réfléchis bien, me dit-il en mettant sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me réconforter, comme un père.

Je soupirais, Léo avait totalement raison! Edward méritait quelqu' un de bien et pas une femme qui en aimait un autre.

-Ne le laisse pas partir une seconde fois Bella, me dit-il.

Léo quitta mon bureau. Lui aussi me laissait à présent avec moi-même.

-Bon sang! M' énervai-je en tapant du poing sur mon bureau.

J' avais vu Jake en coup de vent avant de rentrer chez moi comme je l' avais promis à Edward. La gêne était de mise entre Jacob et moi à ce moment là. En plus, il savait que je rentrais à la «maison» et je vis bien que je le faisais souffrir aussi. Je pris alors le temps de l' embrasser pour essayer de le rassurer comme je le pouvais mais moi-même je ne l' étais pas... rassurée. Mes lèvres étaient plus qu' hésitantes sur la bouche de Jake et il finit par couper le contact. J' eus envie de pleurer à cet instant. Il me souhaita une bonne soirée et me dit que nous nous verrions demain. Je partis le coeur lourd...

**POV JACOB**

Je devenais fou dans ma chambre d' hôtel, je savais qu' elle était chez elle avec lui. Allait-elle lui dire? Ou allait-elle encore ignorer notre histoire et nous laisser souffrir? Elle ne m' avait pas fait part de sa décision et franchement c' était pas cool. Je me rongeais les sangs. J' avais vraiment peur de la perdre à nouveau mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer et j' étais désemparé face à l' incertitude qui planait au-dessus de ma tête. J' allais me coucher mais je ne dormis pas cette nuit là... heureusement que je n' avais pas de séance photos le lendemain...

**POV BELLA**

Je m' étais défilée pour passer la journée avec Jake. Pas que je n' en avais pas envie car j' en mourrais d' envie mais je devais parler à Edward. J' avais pris une décision et quelle qu' elle soit je devais être franche avec Edward et tout lui raconter depuis le début, je n' avais plus le droit de lui mentir...

Je savais que j' allais décevoir Jake, il espérait tant passer cette seule journée de libre avec moi mais je n' avais plus le choix...

J' avais téléphoné à Léo qui ne chercha pas à me faire venir, il savait dans quelle situation je me trouvais et il savait combien c' était important pour moi, il ne m' en tint donc pas rigueur de cette absence peu encline à la maladie... enfin juste la maladie du coeur. Il me fit porter pâle auprès des autres et de Jacob...

**POV JACOB**

Elle n' était pas venue... Elle ne voulait pas passer la journée avec moi. Au moins c' était clair. Je la passais donc à ruminer tout seul dans ma chambre...

**POV BELLA**

Quand je repris le travail le surlendemain, j' avais une boule dans la gorge. Ma discussion avec Edward avait été houleuse, désagréable, horrible même. J' en avais pris plein la figure. J' avais appris qu' il se doutait depuis longtemps que j' avais rencontré quelqu' un. Il m' avait dit que je n' avais jamais plus été la même après ce périple. Entre le moment où il m' avait quitté à la Fac et le moment où j' avais été le rejoindre, j' avais énormément changé. Et c' était pas faux et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me détester pour ça. Je n' avais pas eu le courage de lui expliquer à l' époque et je l' avais rendu malheureux et je me faisais horreur pour ça.

Du coup, j' évitais Jake parce que j' étais tellement mal dans mes baskets que je ne savais vraiment plus où j' en étais. Pourtant, le voir m' aurait rasséréné, sa présence m' aurait fait du bien mais je m' y refusais comme une sorte de punition. Je me défendais de voir Jake pour me punir d' avoir fait du mal à Edward. Mais ça me tuait.

La fin du shooting Hugo Boss touchait à sa fin et je n' avais toujours pas montré le bout de mon nez. Jake n' avait pas cherché à me voir non plus. Je l' avais déçu, j' en étais sûre et à présent lui aussi m' en voulait.

**POV JACOB**

Je savais qu' elle était dans l' établissement mais j' attendais qu' elle fasse le premier pas. C' était elle qui avait les cartes en main. Ou elle me laissait partir et je serais malheureux comme la pierre jusqu' à la fin de ma vie ou elle me donnait une raison d' être heureux avec elle. Pour le moment, ça sentait le roussit pour moi. J' étais de mauvaise humeur depuis notre dernière conversation et l' équipe en prenait plein son grade. Lizzy en première ligne.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort et sourire. On te paie pas des millions pour tirer une gueule de quinze culs! Et être agréable avec les gens ça en fait aussi partie! Grogna-t-elle.

-Fous-moi la paix, Lizzy! Ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment!

-Si t' es en manque de cul, vas aux putes! Tu retrouveras le sourire peut être avec ça! Se moqua-t-elle.

-ça n' a rien à voir avec ça! T' es vraiment conne parfois, tu sais? Même à vrai dire tout le temps! J' me demande bien quel est le connard qui t' a engagé pour faire la nounou? En fait, tu me sers strictement à rien à part me faire chier! Va voir ailleurs si j' y suis, Lizzy! Tu peux même carrément aller te faire sauter ça t' enlèverait le balai dans le cul que tu te trimballes depuis des lustres! Rageai-je.

Elle me toisa furieuse et partit sans rien ajouter. J' avais la paix!

**POV BELLA**

C' était aujourd' hui qu' il partait. J' avais des nausées, j' étais vraiment pas bien. Mais Léo avait décidé de ne pas me foutre la paix.

-Il s' en va dans une heure, Bella!

-Je sais.

-Tu as l' intention d' aller au moins lui dire au revoir?

-Je ne pense pas, non.

-Bella, nom d' un chien! Tu vas le laisser partir à nouveau? Qu' est-ce qui t' arrête? T' as parlé à Edward, n' est-ce pas?

-Oui j' ai parlé à Ed et franchement c' était la plus horrible des journées que j' ai passé jusqu' à maintenant et je ne me sens pas prête à vivre quelque chose. Je suis fatiguée, Léo. J' en peux plus, tu sais, j' sais plus ce que je veux. J' sais plus où j' en suis.

J' explosai en sanglot. Les trop fortes émotions de ces derniers jours eurent raison de moi cette fois. Léo me cajola et me consola comme il pouvait. Il m' obligea à remonter et à me reposer ce que je fis sans protester. J' étais épuisée et j' avais besoin de dormir...

**POV JACOB**

J' étais dans le hall avec l' équipe nous allions partir et je scrutais partout autour de moi pour voir si elle était là. Si elle allait tout de même me dire au revoir et me laisser partir encore une fois. Cependant, je ne la vis pas et j' en fus malheureux à un point que mon coeur s' arracha de son espace. Son patron arriva et parla avec mon agent, j' eus un regain de souffle pensant qu' elle allait suivre derrière mais rien ni personne.

Il se dirigea vers moi, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Jacob, je suis venu vous saluer et vous dire quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute, dis-je l' air sceptique.

-Elle vous aime, soyez-en sûr. Mais elle est fatiguée, elle traverse de durs moments. Elle ne s' attendait pas à tout ce chamboulement. Alors même si entre elle et Edward c' était fini depuis longtemps, elle a besoin de se retrouver quelques jours un peu seule. Ne lui en veuillez pas si elle n' est pas là pour vous dire au revoir, je l' ai fait remonter dans sa suite pour qu' elle se repose mais je sais qu' elle aurait aimé être là. Je ne sais pas ce qu' elle a décidé pour vous deux mais soyez patient et j' espère que vous reviendrez d' ici quelques jours. A présent, c' est de vous qu' elle va avoir besoin alors ne la laissez pas tomber.

Je l' écoutais attentivement et lui fis signe que je comprenais.

-Elle a rompu avec Edward? Demandai-je doucement.

-Oui et c' était mieux ainsi et ce n' est pas que pour vous qu' elle l' a fait, il faut que vous le sachiez.

-Ok. Merci, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je devais réfléchir et il le comprit et se retira. J' étais quelque peu rassuré malgré tout. Elle m' aimait son ami me l' avait confirmé. Il m' avait confirmé aussi qu' elle avait quitté Edward et maintenant elle se retrouvait toute seule... Je ne pouvais pas partir, c' était hors de question. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à reprendre le chemin de Los Angeles sans elle, je ne me voyais pas reprendre ma vie sans elle.

-Lizzy? Appelai-je.

Celle-ci vint à moi.

-J' ai quoi comme shoot la semaine prochaine?

Elle ouvrit son agenda.

-Tu as deux shoots dans la même journée... jeudi pas avant mais tu as deux interviews en radio nationale, mardi et mercredi.

-Annule les deux interviews! Dis que je suis malade, un problème de gorge! J' ai chopé une angine et je suis aphone, enfin débrouille-toi! Lui intimai-je l' ordre.

-Mais, Jake, c' est la semaine qui vient, je ne peux pas annuler comme ça! S' exclama-t-elle.

-Et si je ne peux plus parler, on fait comment?

-Ok, je vais annuler! Céda-t-elle sous mon insistance.

-Et je rentrerais que mercredi soir! La prévins-je.

Elle me regarda ne comprenant pas.

-Je reste ici, dis-je avec le sourire.

-Mais Jake?

-Jake, pour une fois va écouter son coeur!

-ça signifie quoi en gros?

-Que Jake est amoureux et qu' il n' a pas l' intention de laisser partir une deuxième fois la femme qu' il aime! Dis-je joyeux à l' énoncé de ma phrase. C' était dit. Haut et fort.

-Ah, c' était donc bien ça! Les paris étaient tenus sur la petite brune! J' ai voté contre! Merde! J' ai perdu. Grogna-t-elle.

Elle reprit.

-Très bien. Je vais même voir si je peux te déplacer ta séance photo à la semaine prochaine, ça te laissera du temps avec elle, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu vois quand tu veux que tu peux te rendre utile et pas chiante, lui dis-je en lui claquant un bisous sur la joue. Merci, Lizzy et pardon pour tout ce que je t' ai envoyé.

-C' est bon on oublie mais plus jamais ça, hein.

-Mmmm... on verra, lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Mon équipe partit et moi je récupérais une autre suite.

Deux jours plus tard, je m' étais fait si discret que j' avais pu observer Bella sans qu' elle ne s' en aperçoive. Je lui avais laisser du temps mais je mourrais d' envie de la récupérer pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Ce matin j' avais été à l' entrée du Casino et j' avais acheté une bague de celle qu' on trouve à un dollar dans les tirettes de gosses mais je m' en foutais c' était pour le principe...

Elle était dans son bureau, je le savais. J' avais fait appeler son patron qui avait sourit en me voyant. Je lui avais demandé l' accès au bureau de Bella sans qu' elle n' en soit informé. Il m ' autorisa à monter.

Je toquais à présent à sa porte, j' avais les nerfs en pelote pas parce que j' étais énervé mais plutôt parce que j' étais excité de la revoir et par ce que j' allais faire. J' entendis un «entré» pas très jovial mais ça faisait rien, je l' étais pour nous deux.

-Jake? Me dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, dis-je tout à coup anxieux.

Elle n' avait pas souris en me voyant. Je déglutis.

-Tu es revenu?

-Ou pas parti, devrais-tu dire!

-Tu n' es pas parti avec ton équipe?

-Non, j' avais mieux à faire ici.

L' ambiance était légèrement tendue.

-Qu' est-ce que tu veux, Jake?

-Toi... Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois avant que tu daignes accepter?

-Je ne sais pas, Jake...

Je lui coupai la parole.

-Non! Plus de «je ne sais pas, Jake!» J' en ai marre! On a perdu assez de temps alors écoute-moi, maintenant. Je t' aime et je n' ai pas l' intention de partir d' ici avant que tu ne me l' aies dit toi aussi. Je veux que tu partages ma vie et je veux partager la tienne. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi à LA et que tu sois avec moi tout le temps, je veux me réveiller chaque matin à côté de toi et je veux m' endormir dans tes bras chaque soir, alors s' il te plait dis «oui».

Elle resta un temps abasourdie.

-Mais j' ai un travail ici... et Léo a besoin de moi...

-Dis-lui «oui» Bella où je te vire! Cria Léo qui écoutait à la porte.

Je ris et elle finit par m' accompagner. Je sortis la bague en plastique et la lui présenta.

-Et je veux qu' on se marie... ici... dans une chapelle à Las Vegas... avec un pasteur déguisé en Elvis si tu veux mais épouse-moi!

-Bella! C' est la plus belle déclaration que j' ai jamais entendu alors acceptes ou je te jette par la fenêtre, cria à nouveau Léo.

Elle éclata de rire et moi aussi, je vis des larmes dans ses yeux.

-D' accord, dit-elle entre deux rires.

-Pardon? Dis-je exprès pour lui faire répéter plus fort.

-C' est «oui», je veux t' épouser et je t' aime, Jake.

Elle me sauta au cou et je la récupérais dans mes bras pour l' embrasser de toutes mes forces. J' entendis Léo derrière la porte renifler et s' exclamer.

-C' est pas trop tôt!

Ma langue demanda le passage pour aller caresser celle de Bella. Evidemment, ce baiser était chaud comme la braise, j' étais tellement heureux que je me laissais emporter par le flot d' émotions qui me gagnaient. Et j' eus irrésistiblement envie d' elle de suite. Elle m' avait tant manqué toutes ces années que nous avions du temps à rattraper.

-Bella?

-Hummm... grogna-telle alors que sa bouche descendait inspecter ma gorge et mon cou.

-Trouve une chambre de libre tout de suite où il va y avoir un problème.

-A bon pourquoi? Dit-elle malicieuse.

-Parce que j' ai le gaulomètre à dix et que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps! Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

-Et il est gradué jusqu' à combien ce gaulomètre? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Jusqu' à dix! Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Oh! S' exclama-t-elle. On va remédier à ça tout de suite, alors.

Elle me lança un regard malicieusement sexy et me tira par la main hors du bureau...

**FIN**


End file.
